The true Severus Snape
by moonbird
Summary: My version of "If Snape had lived doing the final battle." in this version though, Harry did NOT get to view Snapes memories and thus do NOT know of Snapes true role in the war. No one does. And it is up to Harry to piece it all together.
1. Chapter 1

It felt…. Unreal in many ways.

Voldemort… the war, it had had such a huge effect on Harry's life and now it was just over. The loses though had been great, it was hard looking at the bodies lined up in the great hall. Friends and family members, gone forever. Never getting to experience Voldemorts defeat nor the new world they had fought so hard for, and they would begin to build now.

People were respectfully quiet, Harry was grateful for Ron and Hermione always standing nearby, it was like their mere presence, and the knowledge they had an eye on him had a calming effect, then he knew he wasn't alone.

Then suddenly, the already quiet great hall became extra quiet… Harry looked up, it was eerie, suddenly it was like, there wasn't a single sound. Every person standing had just frozen as they stood, the tension was suddenly high and they were all looking in one direction… at the entrance door, Harry to looked up and he turned his head then he gasped.

Because there in the door stood… none other than Severus Snape, dressed in the same black as when he fought in the battle, his long black greasy hair framing his deadly white sallow face, his pitch black eyes looked without emotions as he glanced across the hall.

Harry was stunned…. This… This made no sense. Why was he here? If he had been smart he would have run like all the other death eaters.

Did he come for revenge?

Harry took defensive position as he pulled out his wand. "Don't move!" he demanded.

Snape though remained placid, his face not showing a single emotion as he turned his head and suddenly their eyes met… it was like traveling back in time, suddenly Harry remembered his very first day at Hogwarts, the very first time he ever saw this man sitting at the teachers table, he remembered how their eyes had briefly met and ones again he was overwhelmed by the exact same sensation.

The eyes were black… Yet, instead of having the same warmth as Hagrids they were cold, like endless long tunnels leading to a dark and desolate place, this time though… Snape didn't break the eye contact, instead he held it steady as he slowly pulled into his robe and pulled out, his slim black wand. Harry tensed, ready to take action.

Then suddenly Snape turned the wand around so he held the tip instead of the handle, and reached the handle towards Harry.

Harry blinked then he swallowed.

"Harry." Hermione breathed.

"If he makes as much as one move, we'll blast him!" Ron assured in a strong voice.

Harry nodded, assured that dozens of eyes were on them, ready to take action if something were to happen. Slowly Harry stepped forward until he was right in front of Snape… It really was strange, they were the same height now and thus really stood eye to eye, their eye contact still hadn't been broken, then Harry reached out and took the wand that had been offered to him then he stepped back, finally breaking the contact.

The action was immediate, at ones Kinglsey Shacklebolt jumped forward alongside a number of other adults, all grabbed Snape and quickly he was on the floor in handcuffs.

For all of that though, he hadn't offered the slightest bit of resistance, his face still hadn't moved in the least, he just laid there.

"under the authority of the ministry of magic!" Kingsley exclaimed loudly so all could hear. "I hereby arrest you! You have the right to remain silent!"

It… felt like an odd thing to say, considering that Snape really hadn't said a single word for this whole encounter and didn't look like he was even going to. Neither did it look like he was going to fight back… At all.

Then suddenly it hit Harry… Snape was. Giving himself up. Astounded Harry looked at the former professor now on the floor, then his eyes turned to the black wand still in his hand… A wizard was never to be seen without their wand. Snape was no exception, he always had it either in his hand or in his belt… Sometimes it had even been hidden in his sleeve, but always on his person. Harry swallowed as he folded his hand around the wand it felt… Oddly warm, then he hid it away by putting it in his belt next to both Draco's wand, the elder wand and his old broken wand… Four wands. How many did he need, seriously?

Then Kingsley reached down to pick Snape up getting him up on his feet, Snape very calmly merely obliged. "You will now be transferred to the ministry." Kingsley informed. "And you will be put in a holding cell until further notice."

Ones again… Snape wasn't even moving, though then suddenly.

It was so brief and so strange, Harry was ready to swear he had only imagined it but… It looked like… a smile had graced Snapes lips.

And not an evil smile, nor a harsh or ironic smile. A soft smile…. A smile that, Harry had honestly never seen on this mans face, and it felt completely out of place!

Then though he was turned around by the aurors so all Harry could now see was his backside as he was let away, probably to the nearest fireplace so they could get him to the ministry and the promised holding cell.

Harry was not the only one stunned, he was quickly joined by his friends.

"He… Gave himself up?" Ron asked. "Why didn't he run for it?" he asked. "He knows of at least one secret passageway to Hogsmead!"

"Maybe he thought it was only a matter of time before he got caught and decided to just get over with it?" Harry suggested, but even as he said it he could already say that just felt wrong, there was no way that was right.

"Maybe he hopes to cut himself a deal if he goes willingly?" Hermione suggested, but even she seemed hesitant.

"Hermione… I don't think there's any way he'll get anything less than life in Azkaban." Ron had to point out. "I mean… There were several eye witness's seeing him murdering Dumbledore."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed, knowing he himself was a key witness on that one. That one he could not forget even if he tried. "And… Then there are several other accounts of dark wizardry." he added. "He must be planning something though, I mean this is Snape, there is always a point to what he does. He doesn't do anything on a whim."

Hermione sighed. "Harry… maybe just let the ministry handle it this time." she asked. "You've done enough. Finally, you should start to focus on yourself."

Harry nodded. "Yes I… I suppose." then suddenly he became aware, very aware of the black wand still in his belt… Snapes wand.

Snape had given him his wand? Why… What possible reason could he have to do that? And why him of all people?

Wands were sacred to a wizard, practically an extension of the wizard himself, without them their magic would be extremely limited. Only a few wizards could do wandless magic, and true enough Snape was one of them, but even he could only do tiny insignificant magic with it, such as lighting candles and use accio on smaller objects that were nearby… That was all. Without it… Snape would largely be defenseless, like most wizards…. In this moment Snape without his wand, was practically just a guy.

It was… very strange to think about.

"I hope he rots for a thousand years." Ron snorted.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yes." he said honestly. "He deserves it, after all he's done."

And the other two nodded, this… This had turned out better than any could have hoped. Severus Snape would be brought to justice! This was a good thing.

Then why… Why did something feel so off?


	2. Chapter 2

Snapes proceedings were surprisingly swift… or perhaps it wasn't that surprising at all. The ministry seemed to be desperate to take any credit they possible could for Voldemorts defeat.

Snape was the most feared and well known death eater out there, it was common knowledge he had been the master mind behind Dumbledores death and thus being able to take credit for his arrest suited the ministry very well.

Of course they didn't deserve any credit at all since Snape had clearly given himself up. But Harry had stopped even trying to object to these things.

He himself had been brought in as a key witness only the day after Voldemorts fall and Harry had ended up spending the better half of a day recounting the seven years he had known Severus Snape.

All though Harry could not deny, going over all these events over the span of seven years… It did make a few things clearer to him. Suddenly Harry remembered his very first year at Hogwarts where Snape had been confronting Quirll… not helped him.

Back then it was clear, Snape had _not _wanted Voldemort to return, and did what-ever he could to prevent it.

This was only further affirmed as Harry talked about his fourth school year, the time of Voldemorts return had been so close and Snape had acted desperate. He had confronted Karkaroff to and ones again, clearly had taken action to _prevent _the return of Voldemort rather than helping it along.

How-ever… Ones Voldemort had returned and there was nothing more to be done, that's when things became obscured. Snape had acted as a double agent for two years… Dumbledore believing that Snape was spying for him on Voldemort, and Voldemort believing he was spying for him on Dumbledore.

Question just was…. Who of the two had Snape been truly loyal to? Maybe neither at the time, maybe he was just buying his time before deciding who to place his true allegiances with.

The one thing that had finally solidified Snapes true loyalty was of course… Dumbledores murder. From that single moment in time… Snape had clearly shouted out his loyalty to Voldemort.

That had to be it, Harry finally figured. Yes, Snape had tried to prevent Voldemorts return but ones he was there and it looked like Voldemort was winning, Snape chose his side based on whom seemed the more powerful at the time.

It logically made sense and yet… weird things kept nagging Harry. He remembered that night when Dumbledore had died, and he had confronted Snape at the border of the forbidden forest.

Snape had looked absolutely furious, inhuman even… Why though? He should have been happy… To finally have proven his true loyalty… But no, he had been beyond furious that night. Harry glanced up at the Auror in front of him who questioned him.

"And you say you spend many evenings with Snape alone, doing these occlumency classes?" The Auror asked.

"I did." Harry affirmed. "How-ever Snape was under strict orders from Voldemort to not kill me. It was something Voldemort wanted to do himself."

The Auror winched slightly by the name, and that was even though the man had died yesterday! Permanently this time.

"Would you say he was trying to weaken your mind to make you vulnerable to you-know-who's influence?" The Auror asked.

Harry opened his mouth, then he halted… That seemed like a very logical conclusion and yet. "No… I don't believe so." he admitted. "I do believe he very genuinely wanted me to learn how to Occlude. I was terrible at it though. How-ever… The one time I made true progress." Harry glanced up. "He seemed pleased."

The auror nodded, finally an entire hour after was the interview over and Harry felt exhausted! Going to bed that night felt like a blessing!

Or it would have been… of Harry was able to sleep. Thoughts kept swirling inside of his head… memories. Things Snape had said, and his eventual arrest.

It… Didn't make a lot of sense at all.

* * *

Only two days after, three days after Voldemorts fall did Snape face court. It was like witnessing a circus.

For the second time in his life did Harry enter this courtroom in the basement of the ministry of magic, a huge auditorium with hundreds of seats… And they were all taken, it was packed with witches and wizards curious to see the dreaded death eater. Journalists and authors and… a huge number of well known faces.

The teachers of Hogwarts were almost all here, Harry could clearly see McGonagalls pointy hat resting on her iron gray hair that as always was pulled back in a tight bun. Beside her sat the kind hearted charms professor Flitwick, as well as a number of others... Sprout.. Hooch… Madame Pomfrey… Slughorn as well.

Harry's eyes went further across the auditorium and garnered a glimpse of Neville Longbottom sitting next to Luna Lovegood and a couple of others from Dumbledores Army. Everyone else seemed to have come in good time… Unlike Harry and his own group consistent of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasly and George.

"Oh dear, there doesn't seem to be any seats." Mr Weasly sighed deeply.

"I told you we should have gone earlier if we wanted to see anything." Mrs Weasley commented.

Harry shook his head, the kind Mr. and Mrs Weasley had allowed Harry to stay at the burrow until he finished school, for real this time, and found his own place.

Ginny moved closer to Harry and then grabbed his hand in a firm grip making Harry look down to meet Ginny's strong and assuring eyes as she offered him a light smile. "He is going to pay for his crimes." she assured in a strong voice. "The evidence is to staggering. And the ministry is itching to look like they did something."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Just then the room as a man shouted. "All rise for the judge!" and in came walking a female wizard wearing a white powdered wig.

All stood up as she stepped inside and finally sat down at her place allowing everyone else to sit down as she reached for her papers. "Please bring forward the accused." she asked.

There was absolute quiet as finally a group of aurors walked in with Snape between them, still wearing one of his black robes but his hands were in handcuffs.

He wasn't held down by other chains though, seemed like they found it unnecessary since… He really wasn't offering any resistance what so ever.

It still didn't stop all the Aurors from keeping a sharp eye on him though, and keeping their hands resting on their wands.

Harry looked at Snape as his old professor stood down there, and ones again it ran cold down Harry's back.

This was clearly Severus Snape! His sallow pale face, his shoulder length raven black hair, his tall thin body all screamed Severus Snape.

And yet, the way he just stood there, his face in relaxed folds, it just felt so wrong. Was this a person using polyjuice?

No not possible, someone would have tried to cast _finite incatment_ on him, also he had been in a holding cell for the past three days and Polyjuice only lasted for an hour. There would be no way for him to have any access to it in a cell.

The finally the judge spoke. "Severus Snape! You are here today to face justice for your crimes against wizardry." she announced. "You have been accused of being a death eater in the service of he-whom-must-not-be-named. And under his service has committed countless of violent acts towards both muggle and wizard kind, how do you plead?"

Snapes head lifted lightly, his black eyes still looking so soft as he spoke in a soft tone. "Guilty."

Harry recognized the smooth velvet voice, it was the first word he had even heard Snape speak since before his arrest and yet… the way he spoke, it wasn't like him either.

"At the date 30th of June 1997 you are accused of casting the killing curse, effectively killing the wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

It send a chill down harry's spine and the joke continued with accusation after accusation, and with each one the same response. "Guilty." that is suddenly until the judge talked about some raid on muggles back in 1979 and Snape replied. "Not guilty."

That made all stop astounded just at how weird it sounded.

Snape didn't even sound angry or annoyed or anything, it seemed like he was merely stating fact. "I was not part of that particular raid. I'm afraid though I can't inform what I was doing, it is 21 years ago. I do apologies." he politely nodded his head. "I will though say the chances are I was either part of another raid or was planning one at that time." he shrugged, a testimony that didn't helped his case…. At all. Again, it just seemed like he wanted to give the correct facts.

Finally the long list of crimes was over and done with and the judge spoke up. "Do you have anything else to add Mr Snape?" she asked.

Snape gave a courtly nod. "I do." he calmly informed.

"Then speak." The judge asked.

"Thank you." Snape replied then took a breath, as if he was about to give one of his lectures, he looked up and then started to speak. "2th of July 1978, a mere two weeks after I graduated from Hogwarts I pledged my allegiance to He-who-must-not-be-named and received the death eaters mark, at that same occasion I participated in a raid against a group of muggles, I do believe there were casualties."

Harry blinked… There obviously was no need what so ever for Snape to account nor plead guilty to any of these crimes, no-body actually cared or remembered the things Snape was talking about and yet he continued, account after account, crime after crime. The poor record keeper had her fingers clacking at a high pace on her type writer to get it all.

All Harry could do was to listen as Snape recounted all the crimes that the ministry had missed. It was… kind of boring actually, and Harry found himself having to shake his head to stay awake.

"3th of February 1980, I overheard a prophecy made by one Sybil Trelawney. Location the Hoghead in Hogsmead." Snape informed that made Harry blink and he looked up. "It is the prophecy many of you must be very well aware of by now, the prophecy of a child born by the end of July, and it states that only he or the dark lord may live." he stated, gaping Harry looked up, clearly remembering that prophecy which had dictated his entire damn life, until now. "I brought this prophecy to the dark lord, which made him deduct that the child in question had to be Harry potter and subsequently lead to the attack on the Potters in Godric Hollow, 31th October 1981, which resulted in their deaths."

an icing went down Harry's spine… Snape… Snape had brought that information to Voldemort? Because of him… His parents had been targeted.

There was indeed stunned silence as everyones eyes were on Snape, you could hear a pin drop, but he remained unwavering as he merely looked at the judge, not even flinching.

"Due to my actions that day, Lily, James and Harry potter was targeted. Because of my actions, Lily and James Potter are dead." Snape stated firmly as if the really to let it sink in, and true enough there was stunned silence. Then finally as Snape was satisfied he opened his mouth and continued, a new crime... and yet another, working himself up through the months of 1980, until he arrived at 16th July 1980, then suddenly... he changed gears. "twentieth of April 1994, the dark lord returned to our world, and I rejoined him approximately two hours after Harry Potters appearance with the body of Cedric Diggory, at that time I re-pledged my loyalty to the dark lord."

Harry blinked… That was… a to say it mildly huge time skip. From July of 1980... And Voldemort had fallen, October 31th in 1981, Harry knew that much. There was over a years time gap. Hadn't Snape done anything at that time? That seemed… highly unlikely. There was a gap of one year and three months!

So… What had he been doing for that one year and three months?

Harry frowned as Snapes talked recounting events Harry already knew, they just flew by him. Dumbledore had said… That Snape had been a spy in the first wizard war as well, by the end of it. So those last one year and three months? But why? What had changed?

Harry looked down at his former teacher whom was still speaking, but he wasn't getting any answers at all. Snape just kept talking in that calm outright relaxed voice, very meticulously and precisely informing of the events… Dates… time… all of it.

Then finally after what seemed like for-ever it stopped and there was silence.

For a moment there was a awkward quietness and finally the judge seemed to realize that Snape was done. "Do you have anything else to add?" she finally asked. "Mr. Snape?"

"No, I don't believe so." Snape replied.

"Right… okay." The judge though clearly seemed confused and Harry couldn't blame her, this was really weird. "Do you… have any defense you wish to present?" The judge finally asked.

Severus glanced up then replied a soft. "No."

The judge swallowed. "You are… facing a life time in Azkaban." she informed. "Only because we don't have death penalties at this time will it be Azkaban, if we did have death penalties you would be sure to face it. Are you aware of this Mr Snape?" she asked. "And... If you in anyway resist, you will face the dementors kiss. You are... entirely aware of this?"

Snape gave one courtly nod. "I am." he stated.

"And you have…. No defense?" The judge asked. "No explanation? No plead?" she asked.

"No." Severus replied.

"You've given us the names of exactly 52 death eaters and 78 Snatchers, you don't wish to use this as bargaining?" The judge asked.

"No." Severus replied again looking extremely calm.

The judge looked beyond bewildered everyone did, nervously the judge looked from one side to the other then she cleared his throat. "Right then, Severus Snape, for the crimes against wizardry, for the murder of Albus Dumbledore and a number of other wizards and muggles. For using the forbidden curses on countless of occasions, I hereby sentence you to one thousand six hundred and ninety years in Azkaban." she stated hammering her gavel down on the board.

Harry was gaping… Hermione was gaping… Ron was gaping… Everyone was gaping, all except Snape whom was just simply giving them a polite nod and offered absolutely no resistance as the aurors took him away.

"Bloody hell…." Ron gaped. "Did… Did I just see that right?" he asked.

Hermione nodded stunned.

"He offered no defense what so ever." Harry blinked. "Not one single excuse?"

"Doesn't he feel any remorse?" George asked sounding bitter.

"I don't know." Ginny chewed her lip. "Could it be… someone using polyjuice?" he asked.

"That's not possible, the ministry would have figured that out." Hermione stated.

"It's really bloody weird though." Ron had to point out and Harry could only agree.

"Well, ahem." Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "Look, this has been a long day. Perhaps we should just… Go home and get something to eat. What do you say?" he asked.

"Oh I need to put the chicken in the oven!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "Dear me it is going to be a late dinner. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom." Ron smiled a little defeated.

"And you are coming to of course dear." Mrs. Weasley stated grabbing Georges arm. George being the only one not living at the burrow at the moment since he had an apartment above his shop.

Deep down Harry knew what it was about… George wouldn't eat unless someone _made _him eat these days. It was hard to blame him though, Harry couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to loose a twin. Ones again though his head turned back to Snape and the to say it mildly… weird display.

Snape had done the _opposite _of making a good case for himself. Yet had done so… so calmly and with so much grace.

Not angry that he had been had, that his master was dead… In fact, Snape seemed… Deeply relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

It really was beyond annoying… Harry was exhausted. Physically and emotionally, it had been such a long year. Always on the run, always hiding. Trying to find a way to survive, trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort. Keep his own sanity in tact… Harry wanted to sleep for a month, but he wasn't allowed to.

Every time Harry felt like he was finally slipping into a state of rest, that damned Snape would pop up in his mind like now… It was the middle of the night. Ron was snoring in his own bed unaware, but Harry was wide awake. Slowly he sat up, then his head turned towards the shelf were a long square box rested… and inside of it a black wand.

Slowly Harry stood up and walked over to the box looking at it… he just stood there emptily starring at it.

He had given Draco his wand back, he didn't need it now that his own was repaired, and he had gotten rid of the elder wand, he hoped the world would just forget about the thing now.

But Snapes wand… What was he supposed to do with that thing? Getting rid of it felt… wrong.

If he handed it over to the ministry they would snap it in two, like they with the wands for all criminals whom were send to Azkaban for a long time.

Could that be why Snape had given him the wand? So it wouldn't be snapped?

It seemed extremely likely, Harry had been heart broken when his own wand broke. A long life companion and friend… Gone. Wands were not just dead objects, they had a life on their own, in an odd way they were… Alive.

Slowly Harry reached for the lid on the box and took a glance at the wand resting on folded cloth, ones again observing its black color, the long slim nature of it. It was a very elegant looking wand. Gently Harry reached in a hand and picked up the wand.

He felt the familiar sensation of a wand complaining, almost like it was saying._ "No.. Not you, you're not my master. Give me back you dounce!" _

And Harry put the wand back… Your Master is in Azkaban and wont get out until the day he dies. You're not going to see him again… Harry had a weird urge to apologize to the wand about it then he sighed as he replaced the lid.

It was kind of odd to think about, an eleven year old Snape whom first received this wand at Ollivanders just like all other Hogwarts students.

Had he been one of those whom found the right wand immediately, or one of the ones where poor Ollivander had to spend hours trying to find the right one?

Deciding it was no use Harry headed for the door, deciding that getting some fresh air might help him, he ended up walking the garden of the burrow, it was so messy but also interesting. Harry loved this place… Aside from Hogwarts it was the closest he had ever had to a home and the Weasleys.. The closest he ever had to an actual family.

There had been people trying to act as Harry's parental figures… But they had been unreliable. Sirius… Remus… Dumbledore… they had come and gone from Harry's life, and then gone for good.

Mr and Mrs Weasley though, had been stable, always there, always ready to help, a true support through thick and thin. He would never be able to repay them.

Then suddenly a figure came towards him, a slender young woman with long red hair. By the sight of her Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Ginny." he breathed. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ginny commented as she walked up towards him. "I saw you through my window." she then admitted. "And well, thought you might need some company… Or, if I am to be honest. I thought it would be nice to have my boyfriend for myself for a few minutes." she commenting taking his hand holding it tight.

Harry smiled, a red blush creeping up his cheeks.

"What a beautiful night." Ginny remarked as she looked up at all the stars and the half moon above them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So peaceful."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It is… really strange not having to be afraid of death eaters attacking honestly."

"It is going to take time." Ginny acknowledged. "It's okay, you've been through a lot."

"So have you." Harry breathed as he turned to her.

Ginny smiled lightly. "I wasn't in any real danger, Snape never allowed torture to go on for..." she halted.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"You're thinking about him to… aren't you?" Ginny asked. "That's why you can't sleep."

Harry blushed but nodded.

Ginny smiled. "That's just like you, not able to leave anything alone."

"I'm sorry." Harry offered and Ginny shook her head.

"No, that is part of what I love about you." Ginny stated. "You will always try to put things right, to help those whom needs it." she looked up stunning Harry with her beautiful brown eyes.

Harry swallowed. "How… How was Snape. At your last year at Hogwarts?"

"Mean." Ginny informed. "Always angry, always distant. When he caught us he would grab us… harshly, and drag us away by force… Then he would make us scrub cauldrons as a detention." she admitted. "How-ever… It was a lot better than if the Carrows caught us, they would cruciate us." she admitted. "Either until a teacher stopped them or until they got bored. Snape would even stop them himself… Looking as angry as ever." she admitted. "In… a weird way. He kept us safe." she admitted. "I… I can't really hate him. When poor Leila Denice were caught… They cruciated her, it was horrible! She was just a second year. I remember… I wanted it to stop, I was willing to pay anything to make it stop. Then… Snape came, he was furious." she breathed. "He demanded them to stop, he picked up Leila himself and carried her to the hospital wing I.." she halted. "I had never been so happy to see anyone before." she admitted.

Harry was stunned as he listened.

"Leila came back a few days after, she was fine." Ginny exhaled relieved. "I don't even dare think about what would have happened if the Carrows had been allowed to continue."

Sadly Harry looked at Ginny, then reached out a hand touching her cheek, holding her face as if to comfort her.

"What we did… It was super dangerous." Ginny continued allowing Harry to hold her cheek like that. "There were death eaters and Dementors every where and yet… Not one single student were permanently hurt, it is a miracle really."

"A miracle or… Snape?" Harry asked and Ginny looked up meeting his eyes.

"I can't deny it." Ginny stated. "Without Snape… someone would have gotten seriously hurt, perhaps even died… We… I… Owe him." she swallowed.

Softly Harry looked at her. "Things are not just black and white." he assured her. "What Snape did was unforgivable, but that doesn't mean he didn't do other things as well. Giving himself up for one, was a very decent thing to do wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "It was."

Then Harry bowed over, and allowed his lips to briefly touch hers before he stood back and let go. "Thank you Ginny, I feel a lot better now." he informed.

Ginny smiled. "Me to…. Do you. Want to sit out here, just for a while?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "I would love to." he stated putting an arm around Ginny's shoulder and finally they found a place to sit, a little bench where Ginny was allowed to just lean against Harry and Harry was allowed to keep an arm around her while he felt the warm summer breeze over the both of them as his eyes grew heavy.

He didn't even care he was falling a sleep outside, this position was just much to nice. To find someone else whom agreed with him matters weren't that simple, and that person being the wonderful girl he was in love with, and whom was in love with him. It felt good, and finally, he was allowed a bit of rest.


	4. Chapter 4

To Harry's great embarrassment it was Mrs. Weasley whom found him and Ginny on the bench outside the next morning. He woke up just to see the kind older woman standing in front of them, then she turned around and left without a word making Harry's cheeks burn hot.

Only for her to come back ten minutes after carrying two huge mugs of steaming hot tea and a big woolen blanket. Without a word Mrs. Weasley merely gave Harry and Ginny each their own mug, wrapped the big blanket around both of them and left.

"Wow." Harry blinked. "I'm a bit surprised she didn't kill us." he had to admit.

Ginny smiled amused holding her own mug. "Mom always had a soft spot towards you."

"I… know." Harry finally admitted.

Ginny chuckled. "I suppose it has always been kind of obvious." she commented. "It is hard to dislike you though, you have always been super polite. You kind of have that air you know, making people just want to take care of you."

"Ginny please." Harry asked.

"Well it's true." Ginny pointed out. "You're adorable Harry."

Harry's cheeks couldn't possible become anymore hot… He just refused to believe it, finally they finished their tea and started to head inside, all though as they almost reached the door Harry and Ginny was in for quite a surprise as suddenly Ron and Hermione came from the other direction.

Also wearing a huge woolen blanket… also holding each their own empty tea mug.

Wide-eyed the two couples looked at each other. "Erh..." Harry halted. "Good… morning." it was rather awkward.

Again there was complete and utter silence as the two couples just looked at each other.

"I think mom has started to make breakfast!" Ron suddenly exclaimed as if just to break the awkward silence.

"Ye-yeah! We probably shouldn't let her wait." Harry nodded and finally they all scrambled towards the door, only to be stuck as they couldn't decide who was going to go in first, keeping stepping back, allowing one of the others to walk first, apologizing for accidentally bumping into each other. It was kind of a miracle they finally made it inside to the dinner table.

Harry was about ready to swear things couldn't possible get any more awkward… He was about to be proven wrong. So very wrong.

"Dears, please remember tomorrow is the funeral."

Harry's eyes widened… Right… Freds funeral. Alongside Remus and Tonks, Andromeda and the Weasleys had decided to share the burden of planning the funeral, it made things much easier for all of them.

Percy had really come through and had planned everything down to the last detail so Mr and Mrs Weasley didn't even have to think about it. Ones again Harry send a deeply thankful thought to the older Weasley sibling.

"Just… think about if… If there is a word you would like to say." Suddenly Mrs Weasleys eyes were growing wet, her voice were breaking. "And… we got a message from the ministry of magic. They are… Are going to hold a memorial in three days, so it is exactly one week after… After the battle. They.. They ask if you could-could say a few words Harry." then she turned around, but it didn't hide anything as her shoulders were shaking and sobs escaped her mouth.

Ron didn't hesitate as he stood up and walked over to Mrs Weasley wrapping his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. "It's okay mom… It's okay." he breathed.

"I'll handle the food!" Ginny stated as she stood up and headed for the stove, bringing the tons of food Mrs Weasley had been preparing.

Just then Mr Weasley stepped inside, alongside Percy, both looked deeply defeated by the sight but hurried to her side. "Have… Have one of you seen George?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He is on his way, we just came from his apartment." Mr Weasley assured.

"It's okay mom, I'll check on him every day and make sure he eats." Percy assured. "We wont let anything happen to him."

"Percy." Molly sniffed. "You are doing so much!"

"I want to." Percy stated. "It… Gives me something to do." he admitted.

This was… exceedingly awkward, Harry had no idea what so ever what to do or say. Seeing this kind family being so heart broken, it was hurting a lot, and he couldn't help but feel like he was intruding.

Hermione as well had her eyes festooned on her plate of food, but was only poking at it, not eating a bite.

"Erhm… Mom." Ginny then spoke up quietly making Mrs. Weasley turn to her with tearfilled eyes. "Would it… Would it be okay if Harry, Hermione and I take our food outside?" she asked. "The weather is so lovely, it would be a shame to miss it."

"Of course dears!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed. "And if you lack anything just come back! And… And.." she burst again.

Ones again Harry was pinned to his seat, he had been offered an escape but… It also felt rude to leave. What was he supposed to do?!

He didn't get much of a choice how-ever as Ginny just filled up his plate with food, put the plate into his hands and then dragged both him and Hermione outside.

It was a huge relief just stepping outside, like a ten ton burden had been lifted from Harry's chest. Ginny had to be a true savior.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed honestly, the moment after they were joined by Ron holding his own filled up plate, cheeks burning red.

"Dad and Percy got this." Ron muttered.

"So erhm Harry." Hermione breathed. "You think you are… Going to take the offer? Saying a few words?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "OH! Erhm." he halted. "I… I don't know." he admitted.

"Also Hermione… Did you mean the funeral or the memorial?" Ginny asked.

"Well, both I suppose." Hermione admitted. "If you need any help, you know you only have to say the word right?"

"Yea-Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Harry, I know you don't like speaking." Ginny hesitated. "But… A lot of people see you as a hero, as a symbol of hope. Perhaps it would help people, to hear you speak at that memorial." she commented. "Help them… move on with their lives. You know?" she asked.

Hopelessly Harry looked at her. "What am I supposed to say?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ginny admitted then reached out taking his hand. "But… We can figure it out together. Right?" he asked. "And… As long as it comes from the heart, I'm sure you'll be fine." she assured.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral was… Very difficult.

It was touching to see so many people show up, there was of course a whole number of red heads as the extended Weasley family was present.

But also there was the teachers of Hogwarts probably to pay respect to their former colleague, even if he only had been so for a year.

There were everyone whom remained from the Order of Phoenix, saying goodbye to their two fallen comrades. Then of course there was Andromeda carrying a small child whom was now without parents… It made it tug in Harry's heart to see.

He had elected not to speak at this funeral and safe his words for the memorial, and he was very happy that had been his decision. Harry didn't really believe he would be able to get a single word out without breaking together.

Percy held a short speech, about how the twins had always gotten in his way and he wouldn't want it to ever be any different.

There was such a sincerity in his words as he spoke about how much he treasured those memories, and how sad he was that he couldn't fully appreciate it at the time, but would be sure to do so from now on.

It was no wonder that Molly was nearly dissolving into tears, if Harry had dared to open his mouth he wouldn't be far behind.

Andromeda talked about her daughter, and how much in love she had been with Remus.

Originally Harry was supposed to be the one talking for Remus… It was very tragic, all of Remus closest friends were already gone, McGonagall though had been kind and took the mantle.

She spoke about what a difficult life Remus had had, but in spite of all of it had always managed to find the good in the world, and the good in people. He had never let his curse stop him from having a good life and appreciate what-ever little he had. Neither had it stopped him for fighting for all the things he thought were so good about this world. She talked about how very happy his final few months had been. This time Harry could not stop it as he chocked, Ginny though as always were kind to hold his hand and let him cry.

Finally it was all over and Harry was only happy to escape, he removed himself from the group so he could allow the tears to flow from his eyes.

"Erhm… Excuse me."

Harry glanced up to see the woman holding a baby with green hair. Andromeda Tonks, in spite her age she was very beautiful. She looked a lot like Bellatrix Lerstrange, but at the places Bellatrix face had looked twisted and cruel, her face looked soft and kind.

"Mrs. Tonks." Harry stood up then wiped his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Andromeda assured. "This is hard for everyone."

"How is Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Still missing his mom and dad." Andromeda sighed. "Who can blame him?"

"They were amazing parents." Harry stated then Andromeda silenced.

"Look, Harry." Andromeda began. "You are Teddy's godfather, how-ever… You don't need to."

"No, I want to." Harry stated.

Andromeda halted.

"I… I can't raise a child, I am not ready." Harry stated. "How-ever… I wish to be a part of his life." he stated. "If… If there is anything I wish could have been different between me and Remus I… I wish I had met him sooner." he admitted. "A man who meant so much to my father, and my father meant a lot to him. It helped him become the person he was, a really cool person I could admirer." Harry swallowed. "I know he had his reasons to keep his distance, he didn't believe me being associated with a werewolf would be worth it for me… He was wrong though, it would have." then he looked up meeting Andromedas eyes. "Being associated with me, you know… The big Harry Potter. It wont be easy for Teddy, but… I think it will be worth the price. At least I hope so."

Andromeda nodded as she smiled. "Perhaps… We should set up dates where you can take care of him?" she asked. "Just for an evening."

"I would like that a lot." Harry smiled. "It can't be easy for you to be all alone with him, if you need someone a day or evening. Just say the." he asked.

Andromeda smiled softly. "Thank you."

Harry offered her a light smile and then finally moved on, finding a spot behind the church where he could be alone and he sighed.

That was when a figure came, a figure that had been waiting, wearing a cloak obscuring his face as he slowly came. Harry glanced up. "Look, I would like a minute alone if that is okay?"

Then the figure pulled down the hood to reveal a young blond head. "Understandable, you're _never _alone." The young man commented annoyed.

Harry blinked, honestly surprised. "Draco?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "Thank you for having my wand delivered back to me."

"Oh… You're welcome. Is that what you came to say to me?" Harry asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course not." he snorted. "Do you know how difficult it is to catch you alone?" he asked.

Harry blushed deeply as he glanced down. "Yeah… it's not by choice though." he pointed out then he glanced up. "Your parents are in Azkaban aren't they?"he asked quietly.

"Only dad." Draco informed. "Mom got off… because she could claim my life was in danger if she didn't comply. It wasn't a lie, Professor Snapes testimony further matched her story… And mine."

Harry swallowed as he nodded then Draco looked up.

"Professor Snape saved me, you know that right?" Draco asked.

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The tower!" Draco exclaimed sounding outright frustrated. "The night Dumbledore died! _I_ was the one whom was supposed to kill him!" he stated. "If I didn't do it, You-know-who would have killed my parents! But… I couldn't do it." he breathed. "If.. If Professor Snape hadn't done it there, I don't know what." he swallowed.

Harry was quiet as he just let the blond speak.

"Dumbledore was going to die no matter what that night, you know that right?" Draco asked. "By doing it himself… Professor Snape saved me. And my parents."

A cold chill went over Harry's body, what Draco said… It was true. No matter how Harry twisted and turned it… Draco's words ran true.

Draco though sniffed as he had to dry his eyes then he stood up straight again.

"Draco… Thank you for telling me this." Harry spoke honestly. "But… What do you want me to do with his information?" he asked. "Everything Snape testified at court… It has been proven true."

"_Professor_ Snape." Draco corrected Harry. Then he exhaled. "Yes, everything he said was true but… he left a lot of stuff out to." he commented. "Like the fact that… That I was the one supposed to kill Dumbledore. Even then, while he testified… he still protected me."

Harry nodded.

"You can't deny it!" Draco exclaimed. "Without Professor Snape, so many more people would be dead! Me and my family included!"

"I... I'm not denying it." Harry stated. "How-ever... I am not sure what you want with this Draco." he admitted.

"I want the truth." Draco stated. "And knowing you, you are the same."

"I suppose that is hard to deny." Harry admitted then a shout came, a call for Harry.

"I should probably go." Draco commented pulling the hood back up. "Something tells me I am not exactly welcome here." then he turned around to walk away.

"Draco thank you!" Harry spoke making Draco turn his head. "Seriously." he stated.

Draco gave him one short nod. "Knowing you, you wont stop until you get the truth. It was to my own benefit." he stated and walked away leaving Harry as suddenly… Harry could not deny, more pieces started to fall into place.

Dumbledores death… It wasn't that simple. Snape hadn't had a choice.


	6. Chapter 6

Only to soon that promised memorial day arrived, and Harry had been asked to hold a speech.

Harry… Had never been good with crowds, had never been good with speeches, had never been good with attention.

In short… He was the worst celebrity imaginable.

Ginny assured him he was going to be fine, he just had to pretend he was giving one of his lessons at Dumbledores army.

Hermione was no help at all bombarding him with ideas and details about the war, listing off names and events, and how they were similar to prior events.

Ron was equally useless as he just shrugged and suggested that Harry improvise… To a crowd of thousands of people.

No Harry did not look forward to this at all.

The event was to take place at Diagon alley, a big stage had been put up right in front of Gringots on the big plaza and just as Harry had suspected, the streets were crowded.

It was even worse than at summer vacation where parents would visit with their school children, at least then it was spread across a few weeks. Here… it looked like half the wizard population of England was present.

Not just England! There were people from other countries! Speaking foreign languages which Harry could only vaguely define as Bulgarian, French, German and… he just gave up at that point.

It seemed crazy but Harry had been assigned body guards, several ministry people creating a blockade around him… Sadly this body guard did in fact seem entirely necessary as way to many people were trying to get close, some even reaching for him as if they thought touching him would have a special effect.

It was unfortunate though, as a brown haired young man approached them he suddenly had three different wands right in his face. "Pe-Peace!" The poor young man stammered. "I.. I am a friend of Harry's!"

"We had a thousand people saying that today." The guard snorted.

"NEVILLE!" Harry exclaimed and the boy exhaled deeply. "It's okay, he really is my friend!" he informed.

The guards hesitated a bit but then finally let the nervous young man through. "Wow that was crazy." Neville gasped wide-eyed.

"Yes seriously." Harry blinked then turned back to Neville, the two smiled at each other for a little bit then gave each other a short hug.

"It's good seeing you!" Harry beamed.

"You to Harry!" Neville grinned. "It's funny right? It's only been a week and it feels like forever."

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed.

"So, I just wanted to wish you good luck with the speech." Neville grinned giving Harry a playful fist on the shoulder.

Harry sighed. "I don't know… they are giving me all the credit for this war." he commented. "But… It's not just me who." he halted. "Without you… Without Hermione and Ron. Without… Well everyone who fought. The outcome would have been so very different."

Neville tilted his head. "Perhaps that is exactly what you should say then." he commented.

Harry blinked.

"The people who died… their death was not for nothing." Neville elaborated. "It was because of them we can all be safe now. Right?" he asked.

"Oh." Harry realized. "Yes, you're right." he stated. "Still though… I shouldn't just have all the glory."

"Honestly Harry… You can have it." Neville admitted. "I never envied you to be honest, I always thought all that attention had to be kind of hell."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Oh if only Neville knew… It was mere chance that separated their fates. And yet, they had ended up playing nearly identical roles regardless. "How is your grandmother?" he finally asked.

"Well, she has spend the last week telling anything and everyone what a hero I am." Neville admitted. "About how I am an absolutely amazing wizard even better than my parents… I am not sure what is worse. Her old ways of always telling people I am a disappointment, or this new way where I am a wonder to behold. It's just way to much."

"It's nice she's proud though." Harry commented.

"Yeah it is." Neville nodded just as a new voice came.

"NEVILLE!" And Neville turned to a young woman with red hair.

"GINNY!"

Harry just smiled as the two friends were allowed to hug and talk, finally though it was time.. Harry felt nervous. But then suddenly Ginny was there, taking his hand.

Ron and Hermione as well stood up, and stood beside him, even Neville was there… And Luna Lovegood had showed up out of seemingly no-where, somehow having sneaked past the guards.

Harry could not deny that he was very thankful as the whole group lead him unto stage after he had been loudly announced.

There was a great cheer, a loud one, it nearly knocked Harry off his feet and he had half the mind to run for it, finally though he managed to get up there and in front what basically worked at as their microphone.

As he leaned towards it suddenly there was quiet… With all those eyes on Harry... Thousands of eyes, giving him their undivided attention.

"Erhm.." Harry began. "Hallo…. My name is… Harry Potter."

And at ones there was a roaring cheer knocking Harry back again where he was basically caught by Ron and Neville whom together got Harry back up and back to the microphone.

"Could you… quiet a bit?" Harry asked and everyone immediately silenced. "Erhm Thank you." Harry muttered then he glanced up. "Well… these past two years, for some even longer. They have not been easy. I don't think they have been easy for anyone here." he commented. "Some people has lost friends… some has lost family… Some has lost both. People who were targeted, for no other reason than the way they were born, they died. And people whom stood up and fought back, many of those died as well. Each and every death is a tragedy. Each is a precious life that can never be brought back." he stated. "And for all those whom fought, whom risked their lives and some sadly lost it… All of those people have my sincere thanks. If it wasn't for every single person whom fought back, every single person whom risked their lives… I would not have been able to defeat Voldemort."

A big gasp sounded from the crowd by the mention of the dreaded name.

"So that's why... His fall, our victory. It... It doesn't just belong to me. It belongs to every single person whom fought! For every single life that was saved by those whom stood up and fought back, risking their very lives to do what they fought was right!" Harry stated now feeling more sure of himself, then he halted, turning more hesitant. "I think… we need to honor the wishes of those who fought. Recall why they fought… they all fought, so we could live long peaceful lives." Harry stated. "I don't think any of these people would want us to walk around in sorrow, they would want us to build new lives, good ones, where we can be happy. A new kind of world where... People wont be killed just because of the way they were born."

There was an odd quiet but people seemed to nod.

"I myself… had to fight, because I didn't have a choice. All these people though did have a choice, and they chose to fight. For what they believed in." Harry stated. "That makes every single one of them so much more amazing than me. We are here today, to remember them… And, the best way to remember I think, is to do what they would want us to do. Keep your joke shop going… I think people really needs good jokes these days. Spend time with your family… make a family… explore your favorite subject. Drink a nice butterbeer with your friends... Make new friends. Do all of that, that is what people fought and died for. That is what they believed was worth doing for. So, let's remember them by honoring their wishes… live a good life." he stated. "So erhm.. Thank you." he finally spoke and stood back.

There was quiet, and then a loud roar. Harry blushed deeply just as Ginny gave him a crushing hug, then the speaker went on though.

"Thank you Harry potter! For saving the wizarding world, and as a special thank you we humbly present you this!" The loud speaker yelled giving Harry and envelope. "We have been informed you wish to pursue a career as an Auror! Congratulations! You have been accepted on the team."

Harry blinked as he looked up. "Erhm… Thank you." he spoke quietly. "But, if it's okay with you. I would like to take the entrance exam like all the other applicants." he admitted. "And the training that comes after it… If I make it in."

A roaring sound of laughter was to be heard and Harry blinked as he looked at the crowd.

"Come now Mr. Potter, it is a very prestigious position." The speaker spoke.

"Yes exactly." Harry blinked.

"What if you don't make it through the entrance exam?" The speaker asked.

"Then clearly I wasn't good enough to be an auror in the first place." Harry stated and the laughter continued making Harry look very confused.

"You saved the wizarding world!" The speaker exclaimed.

"So?" Harry asked and ones again even more laughter.

The Speakers face fell then he cleared his throat. "Thank you to Harry Potter! The savior! Of the wizarding world!" making everyone cheer and Harry waved awkwardly before finally he was let down the stage.

Ron was though roaring in laughter as he had an arm slung around Harry's shoulder. "Harry, don't ever change! Please!" he asked.

"I don't get it." Harry stated. "I was just saying it the way it was."

Even Hermione couldn't help a laugh behind her hand.

"But… If I am to be an auror, I want to do it right! I want to do get in based on my own merits not.." Harry halted.

"Sweetheart." Ginny was suddenly standing right in front of him. "Could you stop being so adorable for two seconds?"

Harry blinked.

"And to think Snape always accused you of being full of yourself." Ron chuckled making Harry blush deeply.

"Harry full of himself?" Luna's deep blue eyes looked slightly confused. "He always seemed a bit like a snacklebug to me." she admitted making all the rest burst out laughing.

Just then Harry looked up, as suddenly he saw a tip of a wand in the crowd being lit, then another and another, until hundreds if it wasn't thousands of wand tips were lit.

It was evening and it had started to become semi dark so the lights were softly visible, then… small globes came from the wands and floated up the air.

"Wow..." Ginny breathed. "It's beautiful."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he stated then he took his own wand, and lit it. People in the audience suddenly seemed to realize and there was a slight cheer, the others soon started to lit their wands as well.

And suddenly, this day didn't seem that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

After the memorial ceremony Harry allowed himself a day to rest, with all the funerals and memorials over, he was finally allowed to start to move on a little bit. It was nice just being able to spend a day doing nothing.

No one even lifted an eyebrow complaining that he was just sitting around in the garden half a sleep, in fact they just asked him if he would like something to eat or drink. At one point Ginny would sit with him and they would talk a bit, nothing important, just about Quidditch, the family, plans for the future and so on. At another point Ron came out bringing his set of wizards chess and they had a game.

The day after that though, Harry had enough of sitting around and he took another visit to Diagon alley, this time though, he had had Hermione help him transfigure his hair blond, and he had swapped his normal round glasses for a pair of thick rimmed square glasses which did indeed made his face look different. He also made absolutely sure his scar was covered by the now blond hair.

Ginny was only way to happy to take Harry's hand and go with him, they were going to visit the ice-cream parlor together.

There were a number of other things Harry needed to do as well though, he needed new clothes, wizard robes that weren't school uniforms so he could blend better in with the wizard world. He wanted to apply for the Auror entrance exam, he had been serious about that.

Next stop was a weird one, it was a shop most wizards only visited ones in a life time, when they were eleven. Now how-ever harry found himself back at Ollivanders wand shop, and the man himself came running from the backroom then frowned. "Broken wand?" he asked sounding very annoyed.

Harry smiled amused. "No. Mr. Ollivander it's me." he revealed lifting the square glasses.

"Oh! Harry potter!" Ollivander suddenly realized. "Quite a show the other day."

"You saw that?" Harry asked in a slight blush.

"No, I am not really a fan of crowds." Ollivander shrugged. "How may I help you?"

Harry smiled a little amused but then reached into his back to find a long square box. "I was wondering if you had any idea what I should do with this." he admitted and then lifted the lid to reveal a slender black wand.

By the sight Ollivander brightened up. "It's okay!" he gasped.

"Sir?" Harry blinked.

"Not snapped, oh thank Merlin!" Ollivander almost cried.

"So you… Remember it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do! I remember every single wand I ever made!" Ollivander exclaimed. "This one though, oh this one." he gently took the wand from the box and held it up. "14,3 inces Yew! A very unusual type of wood indeed, and from a very unusual yew tree with black branches! Combined with an unusual core! Phoenix feather! I know Is shouldn't have, but the branch was so special! It was _begging _for a special core!"

"Snapes wand has a phoenix feather as well?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. A core most picky about its owner, combined with the most stubborn and picky kind of wood can you imagine?" Ollivander asked. "Such a great arrogant personality, this wand will only ever work for one person." then Ollivander held up the wand to look over it. "Arh, it's nature was so wild and arrogant, It knew it had such a great power, so it thought itself above all other wands. It was basically uncontrollable until it finally found its owner." then he brightened. "He has tamed it well! The raw power has become so refined, so controlled. The arrogance has become restrained pride, because it now knows what it can do but also what it _can't_ do. Oh how beautiful, how much it has grown!"

Harry blinked, it was like Ollivander was marveling over a child he had been separated from for years. And not just any child, one of his favorites.

"This wand… has to be the most difficult one to tame, out of all the wands I created." Ollivander admitted. "But it has indeed been tamed, and tamed well. Not just tamed… His control of it is absolute." he smiled a little sadly. "How tragic its time is over… separated from its owner. No more marvels, no more grand magic. It wont be changing loyalty as easily as a dragon heart string wand." he sighed handing the wand back. "It is going to be loyal to the very last."

Slowly Harry took the wand back.

"I must advice you to _not _attempt to do any magic with it." Ollivander lectured. "It will most likely want to make a scene, it might even seriously hurt you."

"I did not intend to even try." Harry assured putting the wand back into the box. "What am I supposed to do with it though? When no one else than Snape will ever be able to use it anyway?"

Ollivander sighed deeply, clearly looking sad and tired. "Do me a favor, keep it safe." he asked. "Who knows, its time might not be over just yet."

"Well, I wouldn't count on it." Harry sighed then he halted and he looked up. "Does this mean… Was Snape like me? He had to go through a ton of wands before he found the right one?"

Ollivander blinked. "Why yes." he nodded. "Honestly I didn't believe this particular wand would ever find an owner. It was just… To arrogant, stubborn and picky. But there he was. Didn't look like much either now I think about it. Tiny in stature, skin and bones. His clothes as well was… Well, unfortunate." Ollivander commented making Harry raise in eyebrow. "In spite of that he seemed very arrogant." he smirked amused. "That was what tipped me off and I found the wand in question. It was shouting in delight when Severus Snape finally had it in his hand. Both wand and master was in a state of triumph." he exhaled. "I was a little bit scared." he then admitted. "I knew that combination would be able to create some of the greatest magic of the century but… They could also easily become so destructive. It was very dangerous. But… a match is a match. The path forward was up to them."

"And now he's in Azkaban." Harry commented.

"The wand though… Did create marvelous magic. Didn't it?" Ollivander asked.

"It did." Harry nodded. "Magic I don't think anyone else could do."

"Exactly!" Ollivander grinned then he sighed. "Take care of it Harry, it is a very unique wand. As unique as your own. I have only made a dozen or so Phoenix feather wands as they are so picky about their owners. If I made as many of them as I truly desired, I would just be stuck with a hundred wands which are never going to pick any owner."

"How many phoenix feather wands have you sold?" Harry asked. "Ah sorry, I was just curious." he blushed.

Olivander smirked amused. "I have been running this business for over fifty years." he informed. "And only seven phoenix feather wands has been sold. Three of them you are now familiar with."

"Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and me right?" Harry asked and Ollivander nodded.

"Only wizards with great potential will be picked by the phoenix feather." Ollivander sighed deeply. "How wonderful it would be to make more of them. I suppose though, the rarity is part of what makes them feel so special."

"Snapes wand has a feather from a different phoenix than Fawkes though right?" Harry asked.

"Yes indeed." Ollivander fully acknowledged. "Yours and Tom Riddles wands were unique sharing feathers from the same bird."

Harry nodded.

"So please, keep it safe." Ollivander asked. "Don't let those fools at the ministry snap it!"

Harry couldn't help but smile amused as he put the box back in his bag. "I'll keep it safe." he promised. "If its owner will ever have a need of it, he'll know where to get it."

"One never know." Ollivander smirked.

Harry smiled lightly then he halted, hesitating slightly.

"Just because one story has ended, doesn't mean a new one can't begin." Ollivander commented. "That wand has much potential left in it."

And Harry nodded. "Yeah... I think you're right."

As Harry finally left the shop his head was spinning ones again, a lot of interesting information about Snape.

Of course, this information wasn't that relevant to this current case but it was fascinating. Finally Harry found Ginny at the ice-cream parlor as promised and happily sat down.

"What do you want Harry? My treat." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny you don't have to." Harry insisted.

"But I want to." Ginny informed in her sweet smile. "Then you treat me the next time! Did you get what you needed?"

"I'm almost done." Harry stated. "You?"

"Done." Ginny smiled. "Though, I would not complain if we can go look at the Quidditch shop a bit before we leave. Only look of course!" she held up a hand. "I just… Want to see the new broom for the season."

Harry smiled amused. "Sure, I want to see it to." he admitted. "But we're only looking!"

"Yup!" Ginny stated.


	8. Chapter 8

The more information that came into light, the more favorable Snape started to look.

In his year as headmaster, he had protected students, never hurt them… When he had killed Dumbledore, he really hadn't had any choice at all, and… at the final battle of Hogwarts. Snape hadn't actually participated, he had fled the battle and stayed away from it.

All of this information Harry presented to Ginny and she nodded thoughtfully. It was not lost on Harry that back in time, it would have been Ron and Hermione he would have talked to about this, and he wouldn't mind talking to them about it either.

There was though, something really nice about doing it with Ginny. Her no nonsense approach did indeed feel like a relief, and the fact she to had figured it out on her own, that there was more to Snapes role in the war than what it seemed like was a great relief. Harry didn't need to convince her at all, she just listened and accepted what he said. She really was wonderful.

Harry also couldn't help but think about his conversation with Ollivander, it still was really weird thinking of Snape as an eleven year old first starting Hogwarts… Ollivander had described him as being tiny… Skin and bones.

Well, the Snape had known was thin with a natural slender build, but not underweight, in fact he had always carried himself with an impressive strength.

Then though Harry thought back… To the small glimpse he had gotten inside of Snapes mind, of Snapes childhood and past… And the description Ollivander had given did in fact fit.

It had been very short, only brief seconds, but Harry had seen a young Snape looking extremely awkward trying to get on a broom, he had looked like pure thin limps but no real meat.. And he remembered, an even smaller Snape hiding in what looked like a worn out bed room, pressing his skinny hands over his ears and squinting his eyes shut as loud yells and screams were sounding from below… What those screams were though, Harry had no idea.

Then, there was the potions book… Harry had spend an entire year in the possession of an old school book, filled with scribbles, notes, formulas and original spells.

Harry had noted the writers dry sense of humor, and brilliance when it came to all the formulas… At the time it had never occurred to Harry that Snape was the one whom had written all of these things… A sixteen year old Snape to be precise.

The book had been very very dangerous though, some of the spells written were harmless… Others though not so much. Sectrumsempra was a horrible spell… A spell intentionally created by the sixteen year old Snape. It had been proudly on display in his book, as if he had considered it his master achievement.

One thing Harry could not deny though… Snape had not actually used the spell in his adult life. Well, he had used it against George, which was how George had lost an ear but… it was to be preferred over an Avada Kadavra…. It had not actually been used to seriously harm anyone as Snape re-entered the war.

And then Harry got a peculiar letter, it was heavy, clearly with something heavy inside of it, Harry ended up turning the envelope to find a heavy looking key dump into his hand. Curiously Harry looked at the letter.

"_This is the key to Professor Snapes house. He gave it to me, said that if I needed to hide I could go there, but only of there was no other choice. And only iff I swore not to let one single soul know I was there, and not bring anyone else, not even my parents. I went there last week but found no clues, perhaps you can. _

_Draco Malfoy." _

And then there was an address in the button corner._ 53 Spinners End, Cokeworth_

Emptily Harry looked at the address. Snapes… House?

It was kind of weird to think about… Harry couldn't help but feel a bit stupid though, of course most of the teachers at Hogwarts would have houses! He though had to admit, he had kind of assumed they all just lived at the school. It was only now he realized that was a silly assumption, they most likely had the fireplaces at their offices connected directly to their homes so they could easily go back and forth.

There would always be a few teachers at school, even doing night, but they were probably on schedules and taking shifts. Weekend shifts as well.

Then he wondered what on earth Snapes house could be like… A large and intimidating stone building came to mind. At a secluded area, probably with nothing but either fields or forest for miles and miles around so no one would ever bother Severus Snape while he could loom around in the cold stony rooms of this imaginary house.

* * *

As Harry finally arrived at Cokeworth with Ginny in hand, he was surprised to see a bustling muggle town.

It was rural, but people here seemed well off, living in nice houses lined up creating a suburban setting where each house had a nice garden, and parents whom had made well for themselves doting on their playing kids in this summer heat. "Spinners End should be in a walking distance from here." Harry then noted and Ginny nodded.

As Harry and Ginny started to walk, Harry started to note something… as they walked, the houses started to become smaller and smaller, the space between them less and less as well, until there was no space at all and the houses were just squished together as they became at a more and more in the state of a disrepair.

The healthy families were suddenly exchanged for less ideal looking ones, people with wrinkled skin sitting outside smoking their cigarettes as what-ever little unkempt garden they had were littered with beer bottles.

"Erhm Harry." Ginny halted. "Are you sure we are going in the right direction?" she asked.

"It… should be." Harry blinked astounded. "Just, a few streets more." how-ever as they walked it only became even worse, the stench started to enter Harry's nostrils, trash was strewn across the street, old worn out clothes was put out to dry in a lazy manner on the old fences that looked like they had nearly rotted away, then finally Harry saw it… A sign clearly spelling.

_"Spinners end."_

Both Harry and Ginny looked astounded at it then at it, then at each other.

"Do we have… the correct Spinners end?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but we might as well check now we are here."

They did though hold hands and stayed close to each other as they moved forward, this street was the worst out of all of them, every single house looked like it was about to collapse, painting was flaking off, windows were so dirty that you couldn't even see what was inside of the houses and then they stopped… At number 53.

It looked _exactly _like all the other houses… small, dirty, run down. The small patch of grass outside didn't have any trash on it, but it was also withered and yellow, then Harry looked at the mail box and was indeed rewarded with the name. _"Severus Snape."_

Harry blinked then he looked up at the house again.

"Well." Ginny hesitated. "Here we are."

Harry swallowed but nodded, then slowly he stepped forward and found the key, he hesitated in front of the door, noting how the white paint was peeling off. This certainly had _not _been what he expected from Severus Snapes home, then he stuffed in the key and turned it around opening the door.

Harry blinked, it was like night and day! The entrance hall that met him was neat and clean, the walls were in a warm dark brown color, the floor made of beautiful dark wood, even the door looked in pristine condition ones you looked at it from the inside. Then Harry looked at the windows and realized, that the windows that had looked so dirty from the outside that you couldn't even look inside, looked sparkling clean from the inside.

Magic… The outside view of the house was a complete lie.

Ginny stepped in as well and looked around, she to seemed astounded as Harry closed the door behind her.

They found their way into the living room, which naturally looked as neat and meticulous as the entrance hall. There was a old fashioned fireplace build in stone, a beautiful and elegant design. Right next to it was an arm chair, facing towards the fireplace, and next to that a little table in dark wood… So this was where Snape would sit down to read books and relax on his time off?

The walls were covered in book cases, most indeed filled to the brim with books, it was like a little mini library.

There were also some magical objects such as dark detectors and similar things Harry was not entirely sure what was.

One thing Harry couldn't deny though was that everything inside of the room was extremely tasteful, and the room did indeed feel very inviting and nice. Harry wouldn't mind at all living at a place like this.

Next to the living room was a small bedroom, ones again very neat and simple, but tasteful. There was a closet filled with wizard robes, most of them black, those whom weren't were in very dark colors which was almost black. All of them were pressed and neatly hung up on hangers, not a wrinkle or them or as much as a threat out of the way. All of the best possible quality.

The bed as well, was just very simple and very neat. Neatly made up ready for the owner to come back him and go to bed.

Ginny though was looking around with searching eyes, questioning Harry looked at her.

"There are no pictures." Ginny pointed out. "Most people have pictures of friends and family on display, there are none."

Harry looked around and it was true, the walls were bare. There wasn't any art work either… There didn't seem to be anything here that didn't serve a specific purpose.

The kitchen as well was small but neat, and had exactly what a kitchen would need. Nothing more and nothing less. There was a glass cabinet with some expensive looking fire-whiskey bottles inside, and glass's for the strong alcohols, looked like they might be crystal glasses. Next to them an ordinary white tea pot and simple matching cups, Snape was an Englishman after all. Still, nothing in here seemed out of the ordinary at all.

The house had two floors, making their way up on the second floor did Harry and Ginny find what looked like a study. There was a small station for potions brewing, a couple of different cauldrons of different seizes, designs and materials were neatly standing in the back. Ingredients were neatly arranged in a cabinet, opening the tiny drawers Harry recognized many of the ingredients, he also recognized that Snape had an identical private cabinet at Hogwarts… Well… had.

It might even be the same cabinet, Snape hadn't taught potions for the past two years after all, Slughorn had taken the position and had probably brought his own cabinet.

There were other two rooms up here, but surprisingly they were both completely empty. Seemed like Snape wouldn't even bother to arrange rooms he wasn't going to use. And he didn't keep items that had no use to him.

And that was it… All in all, this looked like a very normal and very neat home… No wonder Draco hadn't found anything, Harry was clueless as well.

And… his body was nearly screaming at him he couldn't ransack the place! Everything was so neat and so orderly, Harry felt afraid of messing anything up! Clearly every little object had its specific place for a specific reason. And the thought of picking something up only to put it back at a slightly wrong spot felt very inconsiderate.

"Doesn't he have any hobbies?" Ginny asked looking around the living room again.

"Potion brewing I suppose." Harry commented. "Reading obviously." he glanced around at the books. "Developing spells I guess..."

"All of that sounds like what he is doing for work anyway." Ginny commented then walked around. "Was the hogwarts staff his entire social circle you think?"

Harry shrugged.

"No friends, that's kind of sad." Ginny commented.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Well, I think him and most of the teachers were pretty good friends… Until he killed Dumbledore that is."

"That looked like a very formal friendship though." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah." Harry had to admit. "He seemed on good terms with the Malfoys to." he hesitated.

"Still didn't seem like a glowing friendship of appreciation to me." Ginny pointed out, Harry kind of had to agree.

Still, it was yet another thing that was fascinating… So this was where Snape retrieved to be alone? This was how he arranged his home?

It wasn't exactly what Harry had expected, but now he had seen it he couldn't imagine it any way different.

Well… Except the location. Harry ones again only had to look through the window to clearly see a dirty house right across the street, where an old man stood shirtless, his big disgusting belly falling down over the pants as his long greased strains of gray hair fell across his face not distracting from the shiny half moon and the yellowish eyes as the man was smoking. Yes… the outside looked the exact opposite of the inside... Why this place though? If there was something Harry was sure of, it was that Snape preferred the wizard world over the muggle world, so why having a house in the middle of a muggle city? And... This kind of area? Clearly he could afford something else if that is what he wanted. Harry frowned, could it perhaps be... No one would be able to find him here? Unless you know _exactly _where his home was. This sure was the last place on earth anyone would look for Severus Snape.

"Harry! Look at this!" Ginny called.

Harry blinked as he walked over the Ginny whom had pulled out a drawer, and inside of it she had figured out there was a hidden compartment, you would have to do a correct sequence to open it, but Ginny managed, switching a few bottoms and removing a plate that otherwise looked like a natural part of the drawer.

Harry held his breath… What were they going to find? Some dark artifact? A parchment with a secret? Perhaps even a diary?

What showed itself though… Was a photo. Not even a wizards photo, a muggle photo where the people weren't moving. Harry blinked put picked it up looking at the photo of two small children.

One boy, with ghostly white skin and raven black hair, his entire face looked sallow and sunken in, his eyes piercing black. And next to him stood… A small girl with long dark red hair. The photo was from the seventies, so it had a yellowish color and it was hard to make out to many details, but it looked like the small girl had green eyes.

"You think that's Snape as a kid?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, thinking back to the memories he had witnessed. "Yes that's definitely him." he stated.

"He looks malnourished." Ginny commented taking the picture. "And those clothes... That's adults clothes, but really worn out."

Harry nodded, getting strange flash backs to his own childhood where he would be stuck on Dudleys old clothes always five seizes to big for him, how-ever... Dudleys clothes had always been nice and good quality anyway. This clothes the little Snape was wearing though? Looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

Ginny's eyes lingered at the old photo. "Who's the girl?"

"Dunno." Harry admitted.

"She's really pretty." Ginny commented.

"Not as pretty as you." Harry replied and Ginny blushed deeply, then gently she replaced the photographs and all of the small mechanics to even get to it. She probably felt the exact same thing Harry did at that moment. That what-ever it was, there was something important about this picture, and it would be deeply disrespectful to simply take it. Then Ginny turned back to Harry.

"So… Anything else you want to check?" She asked.

Harry hesitated a bit then shook his head. "I don't want to touch anything in here." he admitted. "Especially when we don't even know what we are looking for."

"yeah, I feel you." Ginny admitted. "I will admit though, I didn't really expect Snapes house to be this nice." she commented looking around.

"Me neither." Harry admitted. "Let's just get out of here." he asked and Ginny nodded.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry hesitated slightly as he stood in front of a door he had indeed been standing in front of many times before… The door to the head masters office or rather… Head mistress these days. Finally he knocked.

"Please come in." The response sounded and Harry opened the door to be greeted by the sight of his old professor in transformation and head of house. Minerva McGonagall sitting behind the head masters desk looking at papers, she glanced up and offered Harry a slight smile. "Right on time." she acknowledged.

"Thank you for seeing me." Harry gave her a respectful bow then he stood up and glanced across the room, not a lot had changed. Fawkes stand was naturally gone, the Phoenix no longer lived here. Dumbledores portrait had been added to all the Hogwarts Head masters portraits… But not Snapes. The colors and items of the office though were still the same. It still looked as grand and magical and finally Harry turned to the desk.

"Please, wont you have a seat." McGonagall offered.

"Thank you professor." Harry replied as he sat down.

McGonagall smiled softly. "There is no longer need for any titles Harry, I am no longer your teacher."

"Still, you have been one of my greatest teachers." Harry replied sheepishly.

McGonagall smiled amused, clearly flattered by Harry's sincere words, then she cleared her throat. "What may I help you with Harry?" she asked.

It was not lost on Harry that she was using his first name and not the latter as she would back in time, she apparently really meant it when she said there was no longer any need for titles.

"Professor McGonagall, I'm afraid the issue I wish to bring forward… Is not and easy one." Harry admitted. "Severus Snape."

McGonagall looked up in stunned silence, but finally nodded clearly listening.

Harry hesitated a bit, trying to figure out how to put it. "I… I've gone over the events that involved him, doing these past seven years." he informed. "And… there are certain things, that doesn't fit with the current narrative."

McGonagall nodded, clearly giving Harry her full attention.

"It's, a bit weird." Harry admitted. "I do believe Snapes testimony in court was true, he is no way innocent. And yet, there are things which are not that simple." he stated. "I think a large question we constantly had to ask about Snape was, who was he truly working for?" he stated. "Was he truly Voldemorts man… or Dumbledores. By killing Dumbledore, we assumed he had shown his true loyalties, to be Voldemorts man. How-ever… Given everything that was a play that night, and the following events. I think there might be a chance it's not true." he glanced up. "I think there is a genuine chance he was indeed Dumbledores man to the end, acting under Dumbledores orders."

There was silence, an absolute stunned silence.

"That is surprising to hear from you of all people Harry." McGonagall commented.

"I know." Harry admitted. "How-ever, here are the things I know." he stated. "That night Dumbledore died. Dumbledore was cornered, it was planned that Draco Malfoy was to kill him. It was a plan which had been created _months _before the actual event. Professor Snape must have been well aware of this plan, he might even have shared this information with Dumbledore." Harry listed. "Draco was under threat, if he didn't go through with it they would harm, maybe even kill, both him and his family. By taking action, Snape avoided this scenario." he stated. "Also he placed himself as Voldemorts most trusted servant, an extremely valuable position. It seems like that that night, Dumbledore was doomed to death no matter what scenario played out, Snape may just have played the scenario most favorable to us." he stated. "In the following year when he was made head master, he went out of his way to protect students rather than harming them. This could have been a way to ensure future potential followers of Voldemort would not come to harm… But it could also be honoring Dumbledores wishes."

McGonagall looked extremely thoughtful, but she was slowly nodding.

"Please tell me if this sounds like utter hogwash in your ears." Harry asked.

"No. Not at all." McGonagall shook her head. "In fact, I was just thinking what a brilliant Auror you are going to be." she smiled lightly then her smile faded and she looked more serious. "Your theory makes sense." she admitted. "In fact it makes even more sense than Severus having been loyal to Voldemort. That did bother me… A lot of things didn't make sense." she admitted.

Harry could feel the relief washing over his body. "Oh good, so I am not going crazy making myself believe things again." he sighed.

McGonagall smiled amused but shook her head. "He has already been sentenced though. Harry, what do you wish to achieve with this?"

"Just to find the truth, for now." Harry stated. "McGonagall, can you tell me how Snape avoided Azkaban the first time around?" he asked. "After the first wizard war?"

McGonagall nodded. "He was pardoned due to his war affords." she informed. "He had spied on Voldemort for the last one year and three months of the first war, leaked a lot of information that saved a huge number of lives."

"And you had proof of this?" Harry asked.

"For the most part just Dumbledores words. In the last year of the war... more than just a year, Dumbledore had suddenly come across all of this information and none of us could tell from where." McGonagall admitted. "Suddenly he just knew where each and every death eater attack was going to be, not only where it was going to be but _how _it was going to be made. It was very obvious he had an informant though none of us knew who." she admitted. "Then as Voldemort fell he revealed Severus to be that informant."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "From Snapes own testimony, it seems his change of allegiance was at around of July in 1980." he frowned. "Only thing of significance I know happened there... Was my own birth. Anything else that happened?" he asked. "I doubt my own birth would make him change allegiances."

McGonagall frowned also looking very thoughtful. "That is a good question. I was never informed why he decided to change sides." she admitted. "Not even he told me, not one single word."

"Did you… know he was the one delivering the prophecy to Voldmort?" Harry asked.

"No." McGonagall sighed. "This is a huge surprise to me as well." she sighed. "Cruel isn't it? If he hadn't heard the blasted prophecy he would not have brought it to voldemort, Voldemort would not have targeted your parents and everything would have been so different." she sighed.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "The prophecy became true… only because Voldemort made it become true." he acknowledged. "Dumbledore… did speak about that. Voldemort became a slave to the prophecy only because he himself decided to believe it so much in the first place."

McGonagall nodded then continued "I remember now, one of our first leaks, if it wasn't the first. We were warned about the first attempt on the potters lives, and we managed to safe them back then, an entire year before Voldemort finally got to them. Not just safe them, we managed to put up a trap getting a few death eaters down." she admitted. "He must have been that leak as well, perhaps he tried to protect Lily, they were friends after all."

That made Harry freeze, he just… Froze in his chair, slowly McGonagall looked up. "Harry?" she asked.

"Excuse me… What?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, did you just say that Snape and my mother were…. Friends?" she asked.

That made McGonagalls eyes widen. "Oh dear! Of course you wouldn't know!" she realized.

"You think?" Harry asked.

"Harry language." McGonagalls scolded and Harry blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry."

McGonagall sighed deeply. "They were quite the pair at Hogwarts." she then started to inform. "They were in the same year, but all though Lily was Gryffindor and Severus a Slytherin, they were practically joined by the hip."

Harry gaped, trying to comprehend this information.

"That is… they were at their first three years." McGonagall sighed deeply. "Slughorn and I had such high hopes for them, but then they both seemed to change circles of friends." she admitted. "By the sixth year, they weren't even speaking to each other. I did notice, at that point they had suddenly started to address each other by last name rather than first names and it remained that way until graduation. It happens all the time though, students growing apart and changing friend circles."

Harry frowned, suddenly he remembered… Snapes memory he had seen in the pensieve. Lily had come to his rescue, that was why! They were friends. But then he had called her a mudblood.. Harry blinked, had he… Witnessed the end of their friendship?

"Severus hasn't spoken one single word about her ever since… As far back as I can remember.." McGonagall remarked a little sadly, looking outright melancholic.

Harry blinked, that was true! Snape had been more than happy to go on and on about James and how much he hated him but… not a single word about Lily. And they had been in the same year and they had been friends? Now things were only getting even more confusing. Harry sincerely wished there were other people he could ask, as it happened though… Everyone whom had been involved in that stuff were dead now. It would have been really nice to be able to ask Remus or Sirius about this… then he quieted, suddenly Harry remembered… That photograph in Snapes hidden drawer, a girl with red hair and… bright green eyes. Could that have been.

Wide-eyed Harry looked up, deep down he knew. There was not a single doubt. That had been Lily in that photo! His own mother! And Snape had kept the photo, but hidden it well away at a place he didn't think anyone would find it.

Why though?

And the children in the photo… They had looked younger than eleven. So… from _before _they went to Hogwarts?

That certainly would explain how a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could be best friends, like it sounded like they were.

McGonagall sighed deeply. "If what you speculate is true, the things Severus has sacrificed are just… inhuman." she commented. "And we owe him… If it's true."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's why I need to be absolutely sure." he stated. "But who would even know?" he asked.

Then McGonagall blinked and she turned around. "Albus!" she began but halted, the picture frame with Albus Dumbledores name plate under it, it had suddenly become empty, as if the man in the portrait had gone for a walk. "ALBUS!" she stood up shouting. "Come here! We have a few questions for you!"

There was no reply.

"Why I never." McGonagall huffed looking genuinely annoyed.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, while that is indeed his portrait, he could be anywhere at school. He could also be at the ministry where his portrait also hangs." McGonagall sighed deeply.

Harry looked at the empty frame. "I don't think he'll be back any time soon." he then admitted turning back to McGonagall whom sighed deeply looking tired.

"What do you plan to do next then Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, there should be at least one person still alive with all the answers." Harry pointed out. "The man himself."

"You wish to go to Azkaban?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded. "I have to."

"It's an awful place." McGonagall warned him.

"I know." Harry assured. "How-ever, if I can't even handle Azkaban, what kind of Auror would I be?" he asked.

McGonagall shook her head, slightly amused but also clearly slightly sad. "Well, you always did what-ever you had to do. Why change now?" she asked making Harry smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was very familiar with what Azkaban was and what it stood for.

The first time he had heard of it was at his third school year, when Sirius Black had escaped. He had been told about this rocky prison island away from the british shore, guarded by dementors whom would feed on the despair of the prisoners.

Harry knew dementors, very well, even to this day he still feared the ghoulish creatures whom would make people relive their worst memories over and over.

Harry had seen what that prison did to people, how it drove them insane. Barty Crouch Jr whom had probably already been out of his mind even before going to prison had clearly been beyond off his rockers when he escaped. Bellatrix as well.

Even Sirius whom had been the most sane of the bunch was still damaged beyond repair, there had always been something slightly off about him, a disconnect to the real world, even if he only meant well.

Yes Harry was familiar with Azkaban and all it stood for, but this was his first time ever visiting the place, it was not something he looked forward to.

Azkaban was on a island made solely from rocks, just far enough away from the English coast so you could barely even spot it from shore.

There was no connection to the floo network, you couldn't even go there by portkey. Flying anywhere near the area was illegal, the only way to get there… Was by boat.

It was a small boat similar to a fishing boat, able to contain just a handful of people, mercilessly being rocked by the big gray waves from the ocean, it wasn't a pleasant ride.

To even be allowed to visit Harry had needed to deliver a visitors form, to explain his visit and allow them to run background checks on him.

Something told him his application had been pushed through a bit quicker than others just due to his name.

Even so, it had taken him three weeks to get the permission, and ones he got it he had been asked to be ready the next day.

It was now over a month ago since the final battle, a month ago since Snape had been judged and send to Azkaban so swiftly.

Harry could not help but wonder what a mere month would do… The people he had met who had been in Azkaban had been in there for years, over a decade in fact, and it had driven them insane. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after only a month?

Something told Harry he was being optimistic. As they neared the island Harry could feel the familiar cold that could only come from a dementor… You could tell because the cold would come from within instead of the outside, and Harry flicked his wand to call out his patronus. A great silver stag which would proudly stand behind him as his protector.

He wasn't even the only one, to his right Harry could see a silver seal having fun in the waves, and not to far behind him was a big badger.

As Harry stepped unto the island, he couldn't help but look up, to try and see if he could even see the top of the massive tall stone wall in front of him. It was huge… and gray like everything else here.

The stones, the waves, the iron bars… just gray.

The moment Harry stepped inside, he could hear the screams, screams from deep within the bowels of this place. They didn't stop while Harry signed the document showing he had indeed been here, and then he was led through a door.. To the screams.

"MY LORD! HAVE MERCY!"

Harry halted, then he turned his head to see a man with long blond hair, sitting on the knees in his cell.

"No! I didn't know! DON'T HURT THEM!" then, Lucius's Malfoys head turned, and Harry was met by his wide open blue eyes, panicked. Strains of dirty blind hair falling over his face. "Help me… HARRY POTTER! JUST GET HARRY POTTER AND HE'LL SHOW MERCY!" he shouted throwing himself at the bars.

Immediately a guard stepped between Harry and Lucius. "Get back inmate." he demanded.

Lucius how-ever sobbed, he was clearly deeply affected by the dementors right now… He probably didn't even know where he was at the moment…. What would Snape be like?

It didn't look good as Harry moved further inside, the sobs and screams didn't spell well. He tried to ready himself. Knowing Snape would hate for Harry to see him in any kind of disgraceful position, and yet… There they were.

Could he even get any real responses out of Snape in here? It seemed… Pretty unlikely.

Then finally they stopped in front of a cell and Harry halted, this cell, was quiet. Slowly Harry stepped forward so he could peer through the bars.

And in there, he saw a man. This man though wasn't screaming, neither was he sobbing. He was just calmly sitting on his brink, looking out in the air with distant eyes.

"Erhm." Harry hesitated. "Professor Snape?" he asked.

Slowly the man turned his head, and a pair of intelligent piercing eyes met Harry's.. It really was him.

Snape looked like he had lost some weight, his hair was even more tangled than usual and he had started to grow somewhat of a beard, which was part of what threw Harry off. How-ever what was really strange was his eyes, which didn't look clouded at all, his posture looked relaxed and then slowly he stood up as he walked towards Harry looking at him with slight curiosity.

"It's… Me. Harry Potter." Harry tried, not quite sure what to say.

"I am aware of that Mr. Potter." Snape replied in his usual smooth voice. "Unfortunately you are a rather difficult individual to forget." he commented as he crossed his arms.

"Oh." Harry blinked, suddenly hit by how that sounded like something Snape would have said at any given day back at Hogwarts... As usual Snape had a gift for making Harry feel pretty stupid.

"What I don't understand is what you are doing here." Snape then continued as if he was standing in his own office giving a lecture. "I do believe my testimony was quite throughout."

Suddenly Harry realized all the guards behind him had tensed, Harry looked over his shoulder and realized all their eyes were wide in shock and surprise. Clearly, this sort of reaction from an inmate… Was _not _normal. Snape did indeed seem… entirely normal.

"Your testimony was very extensive indeed." Harry stated. Then he frowned. "Sir, forgive me. But you seem rather unaffected by the dementors." he had to point out. "How?" he asked.

Snape frowned slightly, as if he was genuinely confused over that one as well. "I'm not sure." he admitted. "I am definitely guilty, and they are definitely affecting me." he commented thoughtfully then turned back to Harry. "I suppose, what-ever they are able to show me in my head, I already lived through in real life. What-ever they are doing to my head… I've simply been through worse. So it doesn't quite seem to have the same affect."

Harry gaped. The way Snape so calmly spoke about it… And what he was saying, it seemed… beyond weird. Then Snape offered Harry _another _one of those soft smiles which were so wrong and so foreign on this persons face. "The worst is over." he stated as if it was a huge relief to him.

"You seem… So at peace!" he finally blurted. "Why? After all you done!"

"yes indeed. After all I done, finally." Snape exhaled deeply, really looking like he had been freed of countless of burdens. "I suppose for the first time in my life. I'm finally free."

Oddly Harry looked around then back at Snape whom was behind bars, him and Snape had _very _different ideas of what 'free' meant!

Snape seemed to catch unto his confusion and chuckled slightly. "There are more than one kind of prison Harry." he stated.

That made Harry gape gobsmacked! He couldn't remember Snape addressing him by first name… _Ever! _And he had convinced that if he was ever going to do it, his words would be drenched with venom. This seemed… so casual. WAY to casual. Then he returned to a stern face. "Professor Snape. You are going to tell me what you left out of your testimony!" he stated.

Snapes black eyes looked at Harry, still with that mild curiosity to them. "You found something lacking?" he asked.

"YES!" Harry stated. "You listed all your crimes against wizardry! But not one single one of your heroic deeds! You only offered half a testimony!"

That made Snape look curiously at Harry. "Heroic deeds?" he asked as if he was only mildly curious. "That's your department Potter, not mine. As you have been so keen to remind me over the years."

"Just answer me this!" Harry demanded. "Dumbledore! The night you killed him… was it part of Dumbledores plan?"

There was a stunned silence, even Snape looked shocked and surprised at Harry. Then his lips folded into an amused smile.

"And what, Mr Potter, would your case be for that?" Snape asked.

"Dumbledore was already dying." Harry stated. "He knew he was dying, he was surrounded by death eaters. That night he was going to die… no matter what. He knew it, he had known it for months! So… he ensured he would die in the way that would best aid the wizard society. By planting _you _Severus Snape! As Voldemorts most trusted follower!"

Snape looked at Harry, then suddenly his lips curled into a smile, then he laughed, a bubbling laughter coming from his throat making Harry's eyes widen.

Perhaps Harry's first assumption that Snape was doing just fine was wrong, He had _never _heard Snape laugh before! And like this, like he thought this was extremely hilarious. It ran cold down Harry's back. Snapes laughter... Was not pleasant.

"And what if you say is true?" Snape then asked amused. "Are you going to try to save me Potter?" he asked. "Am I the newest subject in line of people you feel like must be saved?" he asked.

"It's not like that." Harry stated. "I just want the truth."

At that Snape quieted and turned serious again.

"And I'm not the only one." Harry stated. "We are more, we know the facts don't add up."

"Don't they?" Snape asked.

"No. They don't." Harry stated. "I got another question for you to."

"Oh?" Snape asked.

"Lily Potter." Harry spoke and ones again the smile was wiped off Snapes face. "She was your friend, or so I was informed."

Oddly Snape looked at Harry, then he frowned as he looked to the side.

"Is that why you changed sides?" Harry asked. "Because of her?"

Slowly Snape turned back, looking oddly at Harry.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Snape frowned, clearly confused, another look to add to pile of looks that didn't look quite right on Snapes face. "It's been sixteen years." he commented in a distant voice. "And at last… my debt has been paid, my atonement is complete."

Harry blinked. "What… What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was the one, who caused the death of Lily Evans. Forgive me, Lily Potter." Snape informed in a steady voice. "Only I and Dumbledore knew, now everyone does… It doesn't matter anymore. I no longer feel the shame. Because finally, my role is finished, my atonement is complete. Harry Potter!" he reached out a slender hand pointing it at Harry. "Lily's son! Is alive and no longer in danger! My role is over, I am free." he stated lowering his hand again.

"Your… role?" Harry asked.

Snape smirked lightly.

For sixteen years… Snape had… played a role? Carrying all those burdens by himself. Then Harry looked up… That role, which Severus Snape had played, it had defined him, his very being. Now as he said, the role was over… That which had defined him, and without it, he was a different person all together.

But what kind of person? Something told Harry that not even Snape knew.

And another thing clicked into place… Snape was indeed entirely content, he really did see it as if his role had been completed and there was nothing left to do… But this.

"Are you really content with spending the rest of your life in Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I am." Snape informed.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It is a punishment fitting my crimes, I shall not run away, I never have." Snape replied.

"But you already paid for your crimes!" Harry pointed out. "You just said so yourself! Your atonement, after sixteen years is finally complete! This is just unnecessary."

Ones again Snape looked at him, with that slightly curious gaze, as if he was just curious about what Harry was going to do.

"And I don't think that is what my mother would have wanted either!" Harry stated.

Snape nodded. "Perhaps." he commented. "She was a very graceful woman, Lily Evans, seeing the best in everyone... Even a nasty child such as I." 

Harry was frozen, he could feel a great lump in his throat, to hear Snape talk about... _anyone _like this was. It was out of this world, and that person out of all people being Harry's own mother. He wanted to hear more! Every single last word Snape had to say about her, Harry wanted to hear it.

"But, it is out of your hands. The evidence is staggering and the court of law has already ruled. You have better things to do, than speaking in the defense of a death eater. Your mother would want you to live a full life, and unlike you it is something I am certain of. Go home, Harry Potter." he asked. "Go home, and spend times with your friends and girlfriend. Go home, and forget about the war and every nasty thing that happened. Go home."

Harry looked at Snape, his green eyes looking rather harsh. "You are a stubborn man Professor Snape." he pointed out. "I suppose that will never change. How-ever, you ought to know by now, so am I." he stated.

Snape smirked amused. "Well, I shall be curious to see what you plan to do."

"You're not angry?" harry asked.

"My role of always holding a hand over you is over. The danger which faced you due to my actions are gone from this world." Snape stated. "If something were to happen to you now, it would no longer be my fault. You are no longer my concern, I am free from that burden. So… Do what you want Potter." he invited.

Harry exhaled deeply, he wouldn't get more out of this conversation, it had been enough though, more than enough. Finally the mystery had been solved for good.

Snape hadn't run away, not one single time… He had stayed Dumbledores man to the bitter end. He was one of their own.


	11. Chapter 11

It was… a rather unusual gathering inside of the burrow where Harry had invited a number of people to discuss matters.

There were the usual suspects. Ron, Hermione and Ginny, those weren't strange. There was Neville and Luna, not that strange either.

It was the last two how-ever… Harry didn't really know how to deal with. Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy.

McGonagall wasn't that much of an issue, while it was intimidating sitting so casually with their former professor she was also being very polite and open about the arrangement.

Draco Malfoy though looked completely out of place, and constantly had a look of pure disdain on his face as he was glancing at the setting, wrinkling his nose over and over every time he noticed something new that didn't sit well with him. Thankfully though, he kept quiet, knowing this was not the time to start trouble.

Heck, Ron was constantly starring him down, almost daring him to say something.

Then Harry cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming." he said getting all of their attention. "You all know why we are here right? I have spend the last two months examining Severus Snapes history, one month ago I even visited him in Azkaban and it only made things even clearer. From there I have gone through the details, gathered any material I could. There is no longer any doubt, Severus Snape was never Voldemorts, he was one of ours. He _is _one of ours."

People looked at him and nodded seriously.

The one whom had been the most difficult to convince of this had been Ron, not to surprising, he was rather head strong. George as well had been furious, part of him had probably blamed Snape for Fred's death, but as time had moved on neither could deny the evidence and had come around.

"So what's the plan Potter?" Draco asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "This political situation is difficult, what the ministry of magic is the most afraid of right now is to loose face. To let Snape go, one of the most famous and dangerous death eaters, will not look good on them. That's the reason why they will refuse, at any cost. They will not just be giving him to us, for as long as doing so will reflect badly on them."

The people nodded listening intensely.

"So, what we are going to do. Is to make the ministry look bad if they keep him." Harry stated. "Our aim wont be the ministry itself, but the public opinion. The one thing the ministry fear the most."

That made them all blink and they gaped.

"You… You want the public to change their mind about Snape?" Ron asked. "How would you even..."

Hermione looked thoughtful, then she looked up and she gaped. "You don't mean?"

"I do." Harry stated. "We are going to release some articles… And we are going to write a book. Please come in." he asked.

And suddenly a well known woman stepped through, a middle aged woman with her hair arranged in that smart fashion, horn rimmed glasses on her nose, and a wide grin on her face as if she was a spider whom had just gotten the greatest catch of a life time.

"RITA SKEETER!" Half the table exclaimed.

"So, I am to serve the great Harry Potter yet again?" Rita asked. "And have to put my name to that joke publisher." she added giving Luna a sour glance.

"You will not be writing anything else than the _exact _facts." Harry reminded the woman. "Hermione will be proof reading _any-thing _you write before it is published."

Rita snorted, clearly not happy. "She'll spoil a good narrative." she stated. "It's to good! An anti hero! Hated by society, victim by their prejudices. Oh my next master piece."

"Harry…. Are you sure this?" Ginny hesitated.

"I don't like her as a person either." Harry sighed. "But… She knows how to construct a book, and a good article." he exhaled deeply. "We need her."

"And we are all here to give her each our own version of the story." Draco realized. "Between the eight of us, there might just be a full narrative."

"Exactly." Harry stated. "That's also why I asked you to put aside an entire day. This is going to be a long process, we probably wont be nearly finished today."

"Of course not." Rita snorted bringing out her acid green magical quick-quote quill.

"AHEM!" Hermione exclaimed and Rita snorted annoyed, but put the magic quill away and found an ordinary one.

"What a Slytherin idea." Draco couldn't help but comment. "Professor Snape probably wont be happy to have his life story displayed though."

"Well, he didn't leave us much of a choice did?" Harry asked. "He decided to not even defend himself, so now we have to do it."

"He's going to be mad." Neville had to admit.

"He's been mad at me for seven years, what's the difference?" Harry asked. "Except this time, I'll actually deserve it."

McGonagall couldn't help but smile amused.

"Well?" Rita Skeeter swung her quill in her hand. "Who's first."

"I think it's best to start with the first war. Professor McGonagall, would you?" Harry asked. "About the secret informant and the lives he saved, if you could."

McGonagall nodded. "Very well Harry, I shall do my best." and then, a long day of going through sixteen years of events started.


	12. Chapter 12

Just as Harry had suspected, this turned out to be an insanely long day as the people there recounted events and tried their best to fill in the holes, the hours practically ate each other, and while Harry desperately tried to keep his attention on the subject, he did find himself zoning out as black spots started to play in front of his eyes and he had to shake his head just to keep himself semi aware.

At the later afternoon as the sun started to slowly go down, they all decided to have a break… And they would continue afterwards, it felt like not even a dent had been made.

Deciding to get some fresh air Harry walked out the garden, then was surprised to see a blond figure standing there.

Well it probably wasn't so surprising that Draco would get as far away from the others as possible the first chance he got.

No, what threw Harry off was the cigarette in his hand he would take a deep inhale of, and then exhale a cloud of smoke.

"That's not good for your health." Harry pointed out as he walked up to the other young man.

"Shut up Potter." Draco simply retorted taking another inhale.

Harry smirked amused. "Just don't leave the bud on the ground, that's rude."

"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry silenced, this was the first time they had actually even seen each other since the funeral, nearly two months ago, their correspondence had only been swift and precise through letters, only exactly what they needed from each other.

"I… Saw your father." Harry admitted. "In Azkaban."

Draco sighed. "Yeah, I've been to see him to." he admitted. "The more guilt people feel, the worse the affect of the dementors..."

"I see… You didn't go to see Snape?" Harry asked.

"No. What would I say to him?" Draco asked. "Sorry for letting death eaters into Hogwarts giving you no choice killing Dumbledore?" he asked. "Sorry my dad gets away with five years in this hellhole while your sentence is literately over a thousand years." he asked bitterly.

"Yeah okay." Harry admitted. "He seemed to be doing well though, considering all things. He didn't seem to be affected at all by the dementors."

"Seriously?" Draco looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. "He said that… What-ever the dementors could show him inside of his own head. It was nothing in comparison to all the things he had already been through in real life."

"Oh." Draco halted, then turned his head away. "I see." and he inhaled even more smoke.

Harry couldn't help but smirk, how odd was it to have such a casual conversation with Draco Malfoy. And about Snape of all people.

Harry and Malfoy was _never _going to be friends… But they had accepted each others roles in the war. They had found… an odd respect for each other.

"You actually think this shit will work?" Draco asked. "Publishing a book?"

"It is going to take work." Harry stated. "How-ever…. I… I hate to play this card honestly. But… well, we do have a major trump card. And that card is... Well it's me."

"Heh, the hero and darling of the wizard world." Draco smirked amused. "Adored by every one."

"HEY!" Harry exclaimed. "It's not like I asked for it! I don't want it, I never did. If I could give it away I would. You can have it Draco."

"Yeah no, had you asked me when I we were kids I would have said yes for sure. Man, I was even jealous of you. How bloody stupid is that?" he seemed kind of amused by the memory, but also kind of bitter. "That's before I found out all of it was just a big load of shit. So yeah, Thanks for the offer Harry… But no thank you." Draco stated as pressed the remaining bud of his cigarette against the wall next to him to extinguish it, then flicked his wand making the remains of the cigarette vanish into thin air. "These days, I just want people to forget about me and leave me alone."

"Glad to see you can see how it feels." Harry snorted.

"What? Want me to apologies to you?" Draco asked. "Thank you for your grand heroics?" he asked. "I paid my debt to you when I didn't hand you over to you-know-who. I owe you nothing. All I want now, is to save the man I _do _owe…. Everything." he breathed. "My life… My parents life… even my soul."

Harry smirked. "You know something Draco?" he asked. "When we grew up, you were kind of a shit. You're still kind of a shit, but you're all right."

Draco snorted. "Can't all be good mommas boys like you Potter." he stated.

Harry smiled amused, allowing Draco to leave. It really was incredible how much they had both grown. Able to throw casual insults at each other like that without ending up in each others throats… Apparently that is what happens when you share mutual respect. Even if the respect was a kind of odd one.

Also, they both had had WAY bigger things controlling their lives than petty school rivalry. They really weren't children anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

Finally it was time, two months worth of work, planning and collecting as much information they could. Their plan was ready to start.

First, they would publish a series of articles in the Quibbler, at first they would not mention Snapes name in the articles at all.

Rather, the articles would be about a _"Secret warrior" _whom had deeply infiltrated the death eaters, they would account anecdotes and stories about this secret warrior.

It was designed to make people speculate, to make them interested, all the stories were true and any person involved would be able to confirm it. Their plans was to let the demand rise on its own, make people ask who this secret warrior was. They would allow people to speculate and come up with theories, hopefully some people would start to figure it out on their own and if all went well, in a few months when the idea of this secret warrior had been firmly established, they would release the name alongside the book announcement. Which really would just be a collection of all the articles again, merely with the name fully revealed.

Harry had to admit it… He did not like Rita Skeeter, she was a shallow conceded human being whom did not care in the least who her articles might hurt.

But she was bloody good at spinning a narrative, even Harry couldn't help feeling excited reading the first finished article before it went into print, asking himself who this mysterious warrior could be… Then reminded himself he already knew. It was Snape.

He was showing the article to McGonagall, tomorrow it would go into print and be released, her eyes were critically looking over it then she nodded satisfied. "This is sure to grab peoples attention." she affirmed.

Harry smiled as he took the paper back. "Thank you Minerva, this really would not have been possible without you!" After three months of working on this, Harry had finally gotten used to the idea of addressing his former professor in a less formal way, still felt strange, but he was getting there.

"Not at all, I also owe Severus… So much." McGonagall sighed deeply. "I don't even think I'll ever know for sure, just how much."

"Yeah." Harry admitted. "You… Really didn't know Rita Skeeter was an animagus?" he asked referring to an incident early where McGonagall had finally confronted them and asked what it was they had on Rita…. Every time Rita had started going off script, Harry, Ron or Hermione had reminded her of their little secret and she had surprisingly gone back to being factual. And finally Harry had revealed that Rita Skeeter… was indeed yet another unregistered animagus.

"Does _anyone _else go through the proper procedures?" McGonagall asked clearly annoyed, clearly not happy about the mockery of her craft.

"I… I don't know." Harry admitted. "I don't know of anymore animagus's." he informed.

"Thank goodness for that!" McGonagall snapped.

"Heh." Harry smiled awkwardly.

"I heard you made it through the entrance exam for the auror training regime." McGonagall then addressed Harry kindly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry replied. "It was a little awkward, the other applicants all thought I was getting special treatment because… You know. And I think they I would have.. If it wasn't for that instructor, he made it very clear that in his program everyone would be equal, he seemed really tough." he stated then he smiled. "I liked him."

McGonagall smiled amused.

"That's something I really do appreciate about Hogwarts." Harry admitted. "I wasn't treated like anyone special by the staff, just a regular student. Judged on my own merits and actions." he smiled. "Then I know now, that what I did I really did do. It wasn't just my name working for me, it was me."

"It really is a miracle someone as famous as you turned out that way." McGonagall had to admit.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Harry replied.

"It is." McGonagall nodded. "You were always quite gifted as well, yet it never went to your head."

"Heh, not as gifted as Hermione." Harry had to point out.

"Only the fewest are." McGonagall replied. "You even managed to conquer a patronus as a mere third year, in front of dementors no less."

Harry blushed amused then glanced up. "Can Snape make a patronus?" he asked.

"Of course he can." McGonagall seemed almost amused.

"yeah I kind of figured that." Harry admitted. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's a strange one." McGonagall admitted. "You wouldn't expect that kind of man to have such an elegant doe as a patronus."

Harry halted, then he looked up. "Sorry… Did you just say. A doe?" he asked. "Like… A female deer?"

"Why yes." McGonagall replied and Harry grabbed his hair.

"OF COURSE!"

That made McGonagall blink.

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor!" Harry started to explain. "One of the few things able to destroy a Horcrux! Someone left it for me, in the forest!" he stated. "And then used a patronus to guide me to the sword so I could find it, a doe patronus! He was _right _there!"

McGonagalls eyes widened. "Oh my."

"Further proof!" Harry grinned. "This is going to make for an awesome article!"

"It probably will." McGonagall had to fully agree.

"THE BEST ONE YET!" And they both turned around to see one Rita Skeeter all ready. "Ah yes! Our secret warrior, helping Harry Potter himself at own risk!" she exclaimed her hand going over the paper with lightning speed. "Yes… Yes.. YES!" she exclaimed. "Standing… Three feet away from Harry Potter, but still hidden… He could have taken Harry Potter then and handed him over, but he did not. He had a job to do… Then left without even asking for a single thanks. Oh yes!" she gasped then lifted her head. "You know, we really ought to give our secret warrior a name! Something more catchy." she stated. "What do you think of the red snake?" she asked.

Harry blinked. "Why do we need..."

"For story _Harry_!" Rita exclaimed. "How about the selfless lion?" she then asked. "The brave spy? Uh, how about the shadow of the hero?! The heroes shadow!" she asked. "Harry Potters own shadow, always dismissed as he only acts as that shadow, not in the light but always part of the dark! Yet, always there, always right behind our grand hero. Because, he's a shadow you know."

"Well if you think that'll work." Harry blinked.

"The shadow of the hero!" Rita exclaimed. "Yes! Shadow will then be his synonym, it will indeed make things so much more interesting! Our shadow… was meeting with he who must not be named. Our poor shadow, having to hide in the dark, what was he going to do next?" and she was already into her own little world gleefully writing.

"You'll be okay with that Harry?" McGonagall asked offering Harry a side glance.

"It's a kind of accurate description, so yeah. It's fine." Harry assured. "Heck, it'll probably be a good thing if people figure that I'm not actually perfect."

"There may be something about that." McGonagall admitted then exhaled. "It is going to be a long couple of months though, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry had to admit.


	14. Chapter 14

It was almost frightening how well this was working… It was almost like a machine. Skeeters carefully crafted plan bloomed into fruition right in front of their eyes.

Oh yes, the first idea of articles and a book had been Harry's, but the meticulously planned execution, the secret of the heroes shadow… That was all Skeeters idea, and Harry got a frightening look into how she could manipulate a whole population, all by mere words on paper.

One thing Harry was very sure of now… Never _ever_ trust anything written in a news paper… It was designed to create a narrative.

It was like clock work, the first Quibbler article had only gotten a mild interest by readers, but then slowly it had caught on, spreading.

The daily prophet had gotten wind of these stories and asked if they could publish them as well, finally making a deal they could publish any article made for the quibbler by Rita Skeeter, but only a day after the first publishment.

The moment the daily prophet started to print these stories the popularity boomed, there was a whole section every day simply named. _"The heroes shadow."_ which would feature today's article as well as speculative pieces and readers columns where readers questions and theories would be featured.

Names had started to come from these columns, ironically Sirius Black seemed to be a fan favorite. People arguing he wasn't really dead and so forth, but merely still in hiding. For some weird reason people kept insisting Sirius Black was currently somewhere in Poland. Harry had absolutely no idea what Sirius would be doing in Poland even if he were alive...

Snapes name had also come up a few times, but were quickly argued away by others, it was persistent though.

Harry himself had offered a few interviews for this column and had merely affirmed anything the main articles were saying giving them further credibility.

There were signs though, that people whom had actually been involved in the war were putting two and two together, just one incident was when Harry was on his way to his Auror training he was being stopped by one Parvati Patil from his own year and house.

"Harry." The dark skinned girl blushed deeply. "Those articles… In the prophet."

Harry looked patiently at his former class mate.

"It.. It's professor Snape. Isn't it?" Parvati asked. "I kept telling my mom, but she wont believe me."

Harry smiled amused then he nodded.

"I knew it." Parvati gasped. "It's the only one it could be."

"It's… kind of obvious in retrospect huh?" Harry asked.

Parvati nodded. "I suppose, as things were going on, he was such a git it was just easier being mad at him. But now when it's all over… He was mean, nasty and a git. But he doesn't deserve spending the rest of his life in Azkaban." she stated. "Harry, you got to get him out.

"I am doing what I can." Harry assured.

"But you are not doing anything!" Parvati exclaimed. "Rita Skeeter is writing all those articles, lord knows where she gets that kind of information." she rolled her eyes.

At that Harry pointed at himself.

"Huh?" Parvati asked.

"Also Draco Malfoy, Professor McGonagall, Neville, Hermione, Ginny." Harry listed. "If you know any others with information or stories though. Just send the word, we can use _anything _we can get."

"Wait." Parvati blinked. "_You're _behind the articles?" she asked.

"Yeah." Harry blushed deeply. "I asked Rita Skeeter to do it… And I am making sure she stays on script." he sighed deeply. "Both I and Hermione approved any article before it actually goes to print. I got the idea from my fifth year though, you know, from when I gave an interview to the Quibbler, back then though it was Hermiones idea, so really she deserves credit."

"Man, you really are something Harry." Parvati commented. "You know something funny? When I tell people you were my class mate, they don't even believe me!"

Harry smiled amused. "Maybe that is for the better." he commented. "Ron and Hermione hates all the attention."

"Well." Parvati smiled. "Just so you know, when you start campaigning for Snape to get out of there, I am with you." she assured. "So is Fay!" she refereed to another one of their class mates and her own dorm mate. "I'm sure Lavender would have to."

Harry sighed a little sadly by the memory of the girl, kind of spoiled and kind of stuck up… But had come through when it mattered. Now though she was dead, and a very unpleasant death as well, mauled to death by Fenrir Greyback.

"Sorry." Parvati blushed. "It was… a beautiful funeral."

"I… I'm sorry I couldn't be there." Harry whispered.

"No. You had your own funerals to attend to, I know." Parvati assured. "How-ever… All the students whom were still at hogwarts that year… Deep down we know, all of us." she stated. "He protected us, that's how we could be so confident and so cocky… Because we weren't getting hurt. And we weren't getting hurt…. Because he made sure of it. I even remember, this wonderful silver doe patrolling the hallways. That doe saved me, chased away the dementors that cornered me." tears welled up in Parvatis eyes by the memory and she swiped it away. "I was so scared, those dementors... They made me see things. I couldn't even move. Then that doe." she swallowed. "I didn't know who's patronus that was, I asked but most couldn't even make a patronus. Those who could showed me, and none of them were a doe. I just wanted to thank who-ever it was that saved me, but I didn't know who! Then I read that article, the one about you getting the sword. And the same doe was described… It was Professor Snapes Patronus right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah… It was." he informed. "It's… his memories of someone very dear to him, whom he couldn't safe. I suppose that's why he fought so hard to safe everyone else."

"I see." Parvati nodded then smiled. "It was so nice to see you Harry." she stated. "It's really good to see you're doing well."

"Yeah, you to." Harry nodded. "Please say hello to Fay from me when you see her." he asked.

"Sure." Parvati smiled. "and if I remember a story, I'll send you an owl." she blinked.

"Thank you." Harry replied sincerely.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry groaned as he rubbed his shoulders, his entire body was sore. The auror trainees program was no joke.

Well, no wonder. Aurors were specialists in their own field, the experts of dark arts you send to the most dangerous and severe of situations. The job was no joke, so of course the training wasn't either.

It felt great though, Harry could not deny he was actually greatly enjoying all of it.

Now as he was walking home though, the bitter breeze of December was cutting through his clothes to his bones.

A little while back Harry had made a decision, the Weasleys were so nice and more than happy to have him live at their place for as long as he wanted, but Harry did not want to impose, and the fact was… He actually owned a house.

He had been unsure about moving into Grimmauld place but then finally decided, the house was what he would make of it! He could change it, make it into something brand new, what he himself liked.

Of course renovating the house was a bit of a side project, right now Harry was just to busy with his education _and _his getting Snape out of jail project with all the daily articles he had to look through.

As Harry walked into the entrance hall of his house, he merely kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his coat, walked into the living room and fell down on the couch. "Urghhhhhhh..."

"MASTER POTTER!" A happy house elf came running, balancing a big silver tray with a big tea pot, a cup and cookies on it. "It is cold outside master Potter!" Kreacher stated. "Tea will warm the sir up, yes indeed it will!"

Harry turned his head, giving the old house elf a tired smile. "Thanks Kreacher." he sighed deeply and the house elf brightened up in happiness over the praise.

Just then the door slammed open. "HARRY! HARRY ARE YOU HOME?!"

Harry blinked as he looked towards the entrance and saw a red haired girl running inside.

"Ginny?" Harry sat up. "What… What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" he asked.

At that Ginny stopped then raised an eyebrow. "Erh, Christmas vacation Harry." she pointed out.

"Already?" Harry asked.

"I just came with the train to Kings Cross and took the knight buss here!" Ginny grinned. "I told mom and dad not to get me." she stated as Harry stood up, then Ginny zoomed towards him giving him a huge hug. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, then grabbed his head and gave him a big kiss.

Harry felt a little bit dizzy over the warm kiss, only barely did he notice Kreacher fetching a second tea cup.

"Ginny, you should have said you would come, I could have picked you up." Harry stated.

"I didn't know I would come either before this morning, I just wanted to know if you had seen todays daily prophet!" Ginny grinned.

"Erhm, I didn't have the time, I just got home." Harry admitted.

"Oh you're going to love this!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's hilarious! Brilliant and hilarious!" she stated putting down her suitcase and opened it up to find a copy of the news papers, chuckling just picking it up. "Okay read this." she asked opening to the right page.

"Okay." Harry looked at the page and was faced with an article.

"_The heroes shadow must be released." _

Harry blinked as his eyes turned to the article, and realized it was an interview of a man running for office, a Gustav Addington.

The picture was of a man whom seemed rather short and stout, with a thick mustachio. Then Harry's eyes turned to the quotes.

"_It is simply a disgrace! That such a hero as the heroes shadow should waste away in Azkaban! We must pull all resources to find out his identity and release the man! If I am elected for office, I swear to you, justice will be served!" _

And Ginny burst out laughing. "And they still don't know who it is! They don't even know it's Snape! They are just saying what-ever they think the public wants to hear!" she clasped a hand towards her forehead. "What-ever they need to say to get elected! HAHAHAHA!"

Harry also couldn't help but smirk amused, it was true, if these people knew it was Snape they were talking about, chances were they would _not _be saying any of this!

But because they thought the heroes shadow was just a piece of fiction and that people would forget it eventually, they felt safe saying stuff like this for popularity points… Their plan was working, keeping Snapes identity hidden for now had the desired effect. It was exactly like Rita Skeeter had said when she had first insisted.

People loved a hero, and loved being able to make up their own ideas of this hero. It wouldn't be long now, before it would be time for the grand reveal… So many would explode.

And people like this, politicians whom had seized the opportunity thinking there would be no consequences. They would be caught, this Gustav Addington had now promised to release Severus Snape, even if he didn't know it.

Him and all the people like him whom had been careless enough to say such a thing to the news paper would be trapped.

Ginny was smiling as she was picking up the tea made for her. "Thank you for the tea Kreacher, it's just what I needed!"

"You're welcome mistress Weasley." Kreacher bowed deeply for her and backed away.

Ginny smiled then looked around. "Man, this place is so much nicer than when it was a order of the phoenix head quarters." she commented.

"Well, the living room, kitchen, bathroom and my bedroom." Harry informed. "The second floor is still kind of a mess, not going to go up there right now. And most of this is Kreachers doing, he's been busy while I've been out."

"Funny how much energy he has all of a sudden." Ginny had to point out.

"Well, what I found out is that it's also a matter of respect." Harry informed. "Treat him nice, and also respect his feelings." he stated. "There are certain things I wont ask him to touch, I wont ask him to remove the portrait of Sirius's mom." he stated. "I can deal with that portrait myself the day Kreacher is no longer with us."

"You're… not going to decapitate him so he can hang with the other house elfs are you?" Ginny asked in a whisper.

Harry smirked. "Of course not." he whispered back. "How-ever… I am going to let him believe I will. I know it sounds weird, but that is what he wants."

"yeah that's kind of weird, but okay." Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled. "I found out some more stuff about Snape." he admitted. "It's not really relevant to the current narrative but… sort of interesting."

"Oh?" Ginny asked, at that Harry walked to a drawer and pulled out a folder which he opened.

"Seems like, Snape is a halfblood wizard. His mother were fullblood, the last of the Prince family. I checked the family tree upstairs, and well… Her spot was one of those burned off it, I assume because she married a muggle."

Ginny nodded. "Prince family, it's like one of those super old pureblood families right? Like the Blacks and Malfoys?"

"Yup." Harry nodded. "How-ever as I said, Snapes mother was the last one. Like Sirius was the last of the Blacks, both lines are dead now. Anyhow, Snapes dad was a muggle and thus Snape grew up in the muggle world. The house at Spinners end we visited, his house. He inherited it from his parents, it's his own childhood home. He grew up there."

"That's a nasty place to grow up." Ginny had to admit as she sat down with her tea. "Of course, it might have been different thirty years ago." she reflected.

"Doesn't look like it." Harry commented. "I will admit, it was when I thought about how nice he managed to make his old place I decided I could do the same here." he looked around. "I mean, if Snape can do it."

Ginny smiled. "Yeah."

Then Harry cleared his throat as he continued reading the file he had found. "Lily Evans… My mother, she grew up in the same town but in a nicer area… Heh, I wonder if we walked the same route she would when she went to see him." he admitted.

"Heh, it's kind of weird we spend such a long time with the man, and none of us knew any of this." Ginny commented. "But it also feels kind of wrong, like we are priding into his personal affairs." she admitted. "He's always been… kind of a private person hasn't he?"

"Yeah." Harry admitted. "That's also why I am not giving any of this information to Rita, the public doesn't need to know any of it." he stated. "Look at this though." he picked up a photo. "I asked Slughorn about it, about my mother and Snape in school. And he had this." he offered the photograph to Ginny.

Ginny looked at it, and was rewarded with what looked like one of Slughorns slugclub gatherings filled with students from all houses and all years, it weren't students Ginny could recognize. Then though heir eyes moved a bit to the left, and saw a young black haired Slytherin, looked like a second or third year, sitting very close to a red haired Gryffindor, both looking rather nervous but smiling embarrassed. What really caught Ginny's attention was the eyes of the girl, she knew those eyes. They were exactly like the mans next to her, even had the same kindness to them, and that's how she knew.

The two young children were indeed sitting very close to each other, like they were trying to protect each other from this weird and strange situation, it was kind of cute actually.

"It's so weird to think about." Ginny commented. "All our professors and so on, they were all school kids to ones." she commented handing the photo back and Harry gently put it back into the folder.

"Even Voldemort was a school kid at Hogwarts." Harry commented. "Well, we both saw what he looked like back then." he reflected.

Ginny shuddered slightly. "Yeah, you don't need to remind me of that." she sighed deeply.

Harry smiled amused as he put the folder back, then walked over and sat down beside Ginny. "You know..." he commented. "I've known Snape for seven years, and it's first now I feel like I am starting to know him. You know, actually know him." he admitted. "And he isn't even here!"

Ginny smirked amused. "You're not the only one." she stated then sighed as she leaned on Harry. "Man Harry… You stink of sweat."

"Heh." Harry blushed as indeed, it had been a hard training regime that day and he had yet to take a shower.

Ginny smiled. "I hope you don't mind I came… I can floo home to my parents if you need to rest. I would though… really like to stay." she admitted.

"I would love for you to stay." Harry stated. "Let me just… take a shower. We'll have dinner, I'm sure Kreacher will be happy to cook for two!"

Ginny smiled.

"And I can make up a guest bed, it's no problem." Harry assured.

"Do we really need a guest bed?" Ginny asked.

"Huh?" Harry blinked. "What… What do you mean?" he asked.

Ginny couldn't help but smirk amused. "You're so adorable Harry, I love you so much."

"Erh… kay. I love you to." Harry blinked a bit confused. "I'll just… Go take a shower." and he walked out, only for Ginny to be faced with a very angry old house elf.

"Kreacher?" Ginny asked.

"I know what mistress Ginny is up to!" Kreacher exclaimed. "Naughty! Very very naughty! Only _after _marriage may a master and mistress share a bed! Very important!" he stated. "I shall make ready a guest room!" he stated firmly and left.

Well… That stopped any plans Ginny had, the thought of the wrinkly old house elf stopping them mid action… was not a good thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry smiled as he was holding what had now become a pretty big baby, bouncing the purple haired kid up and down as Teddie laughed and babbled.

"He's so cute!" Ginny cheered and everyone agreed, it was December 25th and a large Christmas gathering was happening at the burrow.

The entire weasley family, including Bill and Flour, whom was now proudly showcasing a rather large stomach she would happily rub now and again, then ask people around her if they wanted to try and touch when-ever she felt a kick.

Hermione was there as well, holding Rons hand happily, and oof course Andromeda with the baby she was raising.

"More tea?" Kreacher asked as he walked around with a huge kettle, indeed Harry had openly invited him and Kreacher had assumed it was an order… he seemed extremely happy to get such an order though so it was all good.

"Oh yes dear, thank you." Molly Weasley smiled and Kreacher poured up the tea.

"That's quite a Christmas special in the prophet." Percy commented from his chair reading the newspaper, which indeed had double the section today, with reprints of the most popular heroes shadow articles. "And… even more ministry people are swearing to free him if his identity is ever discovered. I am pretty sure most of them are going to go back on their words though, when they find out it's Snape."

Bill chuckled amused. "Harry, do you just like making the ministry loose face?" he asked.

"I may have a bit of a grudge." Harry then admitted.

"That's fair."

"Well, they always were a bunch of hypocrites." Charlie agreed.

"Tell me about it." George sighed deeply.

Mr Weasley amused shook his head. "Please remember, not everyone at the ministry is like that." he stated. "I for one am not intending to go back on my words. And neither will Percy."

"Well, you both know who it actually is." Bill commented amused.

"Also, unlike all those people full of hot hair. Dad and Bill actually fought in the war!" Ginny stated. "Which makes them a million times better than any of those people whom are just full of hot air!"

"Ginny." Mr. Weasley blushed deeply. "That's… okay."

Mrs Weasley though looked very proud as she reached out and took her husbands hand. Harry could not help but remember just how ferociously Molly Weasley had been as well… The woman had singlehandedly taken out Bellatrix Lerstrange, one of the most dangerous death eaters… Molly Weasley was a lot more scary than she looked.

"DADA!" Teddie suddenly shouted.

"Yeah." Harry sighed deeply wrapping his arms around the kid. "Your dada and mama were very brave to." he assured. "And when you get older, I'll tell you all about it."

Teddie was just laughing, clearly not really aware of what any of this meant, he had just been saying a random word.

Andromeda smiled. "Thank you for inviting us here." she said. "It feels like Teddy almost has a family."

"He _does _have a family!" Mrs. Weasley insisted. "You can come when-ever you like! And Teddy as well!" she stated and Harry smiled.

"Yeah." he stated. "We are all Teddy's family." he smiled.

"Which explains that." Ginny pointed to the left where there was, to say it mildly, a small mountain of presents, all just for one single baby. One thing was for sure, Teddy was never going to lack a single thing.

* * *

It was very late as Harry made his way home, simply using the floo network, closely followed by Kreacher, he was extremely tired and dropped down on the couch, it only took five minutes though before ones again Kreacher came with the tea tray as usual. "Thank you Kreacher." Harry smiled reaching out taking the tea cup, allowing the quiet and calm to settle around them.

"Master Potter."

Harry blinked, the way Kreacher spoke, it was a rather soft kind of way, unlike him and Harry looked down. "Yes Kreacher." he asked kindly.

Kreacher smiled, showing his toothless mouth, his eyes though also looked sad. "Master Potter, Kreacher knows… What you plan to do with the house."

Harry blinked.

"Ones Kreacher is gone, Harry Potter is going to change the house." Kreacher informed.

Slowly Harry sat up, then put down the tea cup as he gave Kreacher his full attention.

"All these changes, Kreachers don't understand." Kreacher shook his head so his ears was flapping around his face. "This new world master Potter is making, Kreacher don't understand it." he stated. "The honored full bloods sharing tea with filthy mudbloods?" he asked. "Very strange to Kreacher."

Harry nodded, he was not about to yell or get angry at the old house elf.

"Kreacher misses the old days." Kreacher admitted.

"I suppose things were much simpler back then for you huh?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher misses Master Regulus." Kreacher informed.

Harry nodded. "He was very special to you." he stated.

"Kreacher is looking forward to see him soon." Kreacher informed.

Harry halted, his cheeks burning deep red. Regulus had died, nearly twenty years ago, and yet the house elf had stayed so loyal, keeping waiting for his master, even now. He had yet to tell him that… Regulus was never coming back.

"Before Kreacher goes." Kreacher informed making Harry blink as he looked up. "Kreacher just wanted to tell Master Potter, Thank you." he send Harry that large toothless grin. "In this last year, Kreacher was very happy! Kreacher got to serve a kind master ones more!"

"Go?" Harry asked. "Kreacher, where are you going?" he asked.

"It's time." Kreacher simply stated. "Do not worry, Kreacher has arranged for a suitable replacement. Master Potter will not be left alone."

Harry had had an inkling what this was about, now though it was confirmed… He didn't know what to say. What could he say? The small creature in front of him, extremely old and yet as innocent as any other house elf. He was announcing he was going to go somewhere to die… What do you say to that?

"Kreacher, you still have some years. You..." Harry began.

Kreacher shook his head. "When lifting tea-tray, legs and back hurts. A house elf whom can't even lift a tea tray, no house elf at all."

"You were in pain?" Harry asked. "Why didn't you just say so."

"Not Kreachers place." Kreacher stated then he beamed again. "But Kreacher so happy! Thank you Master Potter!"

Harry halted, then he swallowed. "You're… Welcome."

* * *

The next morning, December 26th

Harry could tell something was off, there was no smell of tea and breakfast from the kitchen… No sounds of something scooting around, there was quiet. Slowly Harry made his way down, he hesitated but finally went to Kreachers nest area and lifted away the little curtain that went to a hole in the wall in which there was a small bed made of hay, and all the objects Kreacher so treasured.

And there… in the middle of it, was an old wrinkled house elf, holding an old silver medalion as if it was a teddy bear, he did though look… at peace.

Just then a crack sounded and Harry turned around to look down, and there was a small house elf.

Smaller than any others Harry had seen, wearing a pristine white pillow case, then Harry realized, this house elf probably wasn't fully grown, kind of a house elf teenager.

"Master Potter!" The small creature gasped. "I.. I…. MY NAME IS TIPPY!" it shouted and Harry realized it was a girl. "Thank you for letting me serve you!" she was crying. "It is such an honor! To serve such a great man as Harry Potter!"

Harry blinked. "Don't you have owners?" he asked.

Tippy looked confused. "You're my owner." she informed.

"I meant, where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Tippys parents works for very honored wizard family the Gottsburgens in south Germany." Tippy informed. "Tippy just came of age last week and is finally ready for her own family!" she beamed happily.

"Oh." Harry blinked. "Okay… erhm, welcome to England."

And Tippy made a little curtsy for him, holding the tips of the pillow case if it was a dress then looked up. "This house needs cleaning." she commented then brightened up. "Tippy so excited! Tippy loves cleaning! But first, what does master Potter wish for breakfast?" she asked.

"A cup of tea and some bread is fine." Harry stated. Then looked into the old nest and the old now passed away house elf. There was no question in Harry's mind what he needed to do now, Kreacher was to be buried in the garden of the house he loved so much, and with the medalion entrusted to him by his late master, Regulus Black.

Then Harry reached inside a hand, before gently touching the old house elf. "Thank you Kreacher." he breathed. "For everything you've done for me. You were… a good house elf, and a loyal friend."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry took in a deep breath, it was time… Time to send an explosion through the wizarding world.

Their carefully crafted and executed plan was about to be tested.

It was January 1st , the time as well had been well planned out. It was a day where most wizards would be at home relaxing, and many radios would be turned on.

Harry had invited the people whom were part of the plan home to his own place, Grimmauld place.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Neville, Luna, Rita Skeeter, Draco Malfoy, McGonagall, Mr and Mrs Weasley were all here.

George was a key player in this, bringing forward the portable station he and Fred had been using doing the war, just one last time… It was time to resurrect Potterwatch.

The entire group was glancing at the clock, two minutes to twelve, nearly time.

"Okay." George nodded. "Two minutes to broadcast, anyone whom is not being interviewed must keep absolutely quiet." he informed. "The microphone is very voice sensitive."

They all nodded.

"Anyone else needing refreshments?" Tippy asked.

"Tippy, please." Harry asked. "Until the broadcast is over, you must be quiet."

"Oh no!" Tippy exclaimed. "Tippy is a bad house elf! Bad!" and she was running towards the wall.

"TIPPY!" Harry shouted. "Remember what we talked about!"

Tippy halted. "Tippy is not to punish herself." she recited. "If Tippy feels like she needs punishment, talk to Harry Potter and Tippy and Harry Potter will find a fitting punishment together." she looked up. "Sitting still for five minutes did not feel like much of a punishment." she admitted referring to the other day where she had accidentally spilled tea on Harry's robe and insisted she needed a punishment.

Harry sighed. "It was enough. Now, just be quiet." he asked putting a finger on his lip. "And… if you make a sound, your punishment will have to be that you need to be quiet until the broadcast is over."

Tippy blinked. "That makes no sense AH!" she slammed her hands towards her mouth. "Tippy made a sound! Oh no, Tippy did it again!" and she took in a breath and closed her mouth, then suddenly, she stopped breathing.

"Tippy… I order you to breath normally." Harry stated and Tippy let go of the breath. Draco Malfoy though was rolling his eyes, clearly thinking this was ridicules.

"Okay here we go!" George exclaimed and turned on the station making a jingle sound, everyone was quiet as the jingle played out, and they knew hundreds perhaps even thousands of listeners were blinking as their radio channel changed, then the jingle became lower allowing a voice. "Hallo, and after half a years break. I introduce you to one last episode of Potterwatch." George spoke. "I am back with you today as your host, River." he gave his old code name. "As it happens though, the war is over and I would like to introduce myself. My name is George Weasley, my fellow host, Rapier, is sadly one but many victims of the war, Fred Weasley, and therefore can't be here. I do though have a number of other guests with me, first and foremost, the star of the hour. Harry Potter."

Harry sat down beside George with his own microphone. "Hallo George." he spoke politely.

"Hallo Harry, as always nice to see you. We are here today, to discuss a rather hot topic, would you like to explain?" George asked.

"Certainly, for the last couple of months a new figure has been known among the public, a figure known as the heroes shadow." Harry stated. "I am here today to tell everyone that this person is indeed very real, and I owe him my life, many times over. This man though, in spite of all his deeds is now serving time in Azkaban, without getting the least bit of recognition."

"And do you know the identity of this man?" George asked.

"I do." Harry stated.

"Will you tell us?" George asked.

"I will, by the end of the program." Harry informed as they had planned.

"How extremely exciting." George spoke. "You are not the only one owing this man your life though are you?" he asked. "We have others with us here today, another hero from the battle of Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom, will you give us a word?" he asked.

Neville nodded and Harry and Neville switched places. "Hallo, I am Neville Longbottom." he spoke.

"Neville, could you tell us about your role in the war?" George asked.

"Yes of course." Neville replied politely. "Last year, I was a seventh year student at Hogwarts and helping defending the school and its students from the death eaters and dementors, I was also part of the great final battle at Hogwarts."

"More than that though! You were cool!" George exclaimed. "You slayed Voldemorts beloved Snake Nagini, for everyone to see. And you did so while standing up for all of the students at Hogwarts."

"Well I… erhm." Neville blushed deeply. "I… I guess so."

"You are also aware of the identity of this man, the heroes shadow?" George asked.

"I am." Neville stated. "I owe him my life… I owe him the life of a lot of Hogwarts students."

"Would you tell how?" George asked.

"Sure."

And so it went on, Neville told his stories. Then McGonagall, whom could tell stories from the first war as well, and how many lives had been saved due to this informant, then Draco Malfoy came… This one had to be the most difficult one, but he kept a straight face and a straight back as he calmly informed about the danger he and his family had faced.

It had to be pretty obvious by now for any listener that they were talking about Snape, people had to put two and two together… Right?

Then finally Harry was back on.

"Well Harry, it's almost time." George informed.

Harry nodded then realized the listeners could not see his nod. "Yes, I believe it is." he informed.

"Harry, the mic is yours, everyone is listening." George informed.

"Right, okay." Harry cleared his throat. "It is… hard to describe this man." he admitted. "The truth though is, ever since I first stepped foot unto Hogwarts, he has been protecting me, the first time he saved my life I was only eleven years old. Then… he kept saving my life, over and over. One things is clear, if not for him, I would not have survived till I was seventeen, I would not have been able to defeat Voldemort. And well, ones you realize that… a lot of people owe him their lives."

"So Harry, would you tell us… The name of this man?" George asked.

Harry took in a deep breath, then finally he spoke. "Severus Snape."

There was quiet, you could feel the tension in the room, Harry could only imagine all the wizard living rooms across the country, the amounts of tea cups being dropped.

"Severus Snape." George repeated. "The man most well known for being the one to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"Yes indeed." Harry affirmed. "And it is the death of Albus Dumbledore which tricked us, which let us all to believe that Severus Snape was a servant of Voldemort when he was not. It was all a carefully crafted and designed plan though."

"Then Harry, could you tell us the truth about that night?" George asked. "The truth about Dumbledores death?"

"Yes, I can." Harry informed. "I was there, I was with Albus Dumbledore in his final hours, I saw the spell myself as Severus Snape cast it. How-ever, it takes more information to understand the circumstances." and he began on the long story, about Dumbledore actually already dying, about the Malfoys being under such threat, about how the death eaters had them all surrounded at the tower, about how, no matter how you looked at it, there was no way out, about how Dumbledore had known it would play out like this for months in advance, how he had planned it out, to use his own death to plant Snape firmly in Voldemorts midst, and how Snape had used the position to protect innocent wizards.

It was quite a mouthful, no wonder, Rita had not stopped writing for a second, a transcript of this entire interview would be in the daily prophet by morning no doubt.

"Harry, do you believe Severus Snape was truly on our side the whole time?" George asked.

"I don't just believe it, I know it." Harry replied.

"What is your message to the wizarding world?" George asked.

"My message?" Harry asked. "I was not the only one fighting this war." he stated. "So many did, most people who held this very podcast are gone now. Those whom are still here, we owe so much. Many people has stood up, and declared they would ensure the freedom of the heroes shadow ones his identity was revealed. There you have it, his name is Severus Snape! You people promised to free him, now it's up to you to stay true to your words!" he stated surely. "I personally attest to all his selfless sacrifices, and I will not stop speaking of it until he has indeed been released."

"Thank you Harry." George spoke. "It was pretty cool having you on actual Potterwatch for ones."

"It was pretty cool being here." Harry replied. "Thank you for all you did doing the war, hearing your voices in the radio helped me a lot, it let me know I truly wasn't alone."

"And that's that, thank you all for listening, to the very last ever broadcast of Potterwatch." George stated and turned off the station.

There was silence, utter silence as the room looked at each other. "So.." Ron hesitated. "Was that that?" he asked.

"Probably not." George stated. "Tomorrow the real fun begins when the news paper explodes."

Harry sighed, truth be told, he didn't look forward to that at all, but… If it could free Snape it would be worth it.

"How many wishes to stay for dinner?" Tippy kindly asked as she stepped inside.

"Oh.. erhm, i'm not sure if Harry." Neville hesitated.

"I would be happy if some of you would stay for dinner." Harry smiled kindly. "We can talk, catch up."

Malfoy snorted. "I had enough of this circus." he stated firmly making Harry chuckle.

"See you Draco." He simply greeted letting the young wizard leave.

The only one else to leave was Rita whom clearly just wanted to have her article written quick as possible. All the rest ended up staying, even McGonagall whom was shining from pure pride. And Tippy seemed extra happy to be able to prepare food for so many people.

"It's a cute new house elf you got there Harry." George commented making Tippy's eyes widen and then she blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry about Kreacher." Hermione spoke in a much more respectful tone.

"You know what…. He seemed really happy and peaceful when he passed away. I think it's the best we could have hoped for." Harry informed.

"He's at a better place now Mione." Ron stated taking his girlfriends hand. "With his real master."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah." she stated and a soft smile.

"I suppose this means no more articles for the Quibbler." Luna commented in a dreaming voice.

"I'm sorry." Harry blushed.

Luna shook her head. "In this last half year, we earned more than the last five combined. Dad has even arranged that we are going on a trip next summer." she smiled happily. "To Iceland, we are going to look for Dirkelrumskis."

Harry only barely managed to stop himself from asking what in the bloody hell that was.

"That sounds lovely Luna." Ginny spoke for him.

At that Arthur Weasley smiled as well turning his head away, it was a secret, Arthur hadn't told Molly yet but… He to was planning for a trip, just the two of them going back to egypt to visit Charlie. Now with all of their children being actual adults, it was the first time in over twenty years they could even do something like that, he was going to surprise Mrs Weasley with it in a couple of days.

Harry was happy for them, he didn't know anyone else whom deserved it more.

"I'm doing well Professor." George was speaking politely to McGonagall, clearly it was a little bit odd for him to talk with her without actually being in trouble. "It... was hard at first, and still is a little bit. But I realized that... that joke shop was Freds dream to. He would want me to keep it going, he would want it to flourish. So, that's what I ought to do."

"I have yet to see that joke shop." McGonagall admitted. "I must visit one of these days."

"Oh… You don't have to. I mean." George blushed all over his head.

"I would like to see it." McGonagall stated kindly and George halted, then he smiled.

"You're welcome at any time professor." He informed.

"Master Potter has such nice friends." Tippy beamed happily. "Tippy is so happy!"

"Thank you for the food Tippy." Ron spoke to the house elf. "It's delicious."

Wide-eyed Tippy looked up, then her mouth cracked open in a huge smile showing clean white teethes. "Tippy is so happy master Weasley liked it!" she cheered happily jumping up and down clapping her small hands. "Tippy hopes Master Weasley will come often!"

"Awww." Clearly Hermiones heart was just melting.

Harry shook his head, this was really nice though. He could not deny he was enjoying their little victory dinner quite a lot… Lord only knew what tomorrow was going to bring.


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of days… Harry made the very wise decision of just staying in doors.

His address had been kept a secret, and very much on purpose. Ginny though had come over to tell about how the journalists had been flooding the Weasley home, even walking through the fields just to get there from all sides and ankles.

A few hours after Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived as refuges from their own house. Feeling rather guilty Harry assured that they could stay for as long as they wanted, it was only fair.

Tippy as the over excited elf she was, was more than happy to have guests, jumping up and down in pure delight then made a tea tray before she made up guest rooms.

Hermione had come a bit sooner, carrying welcome to the house presents for Tippy in the form of several brand new pillow cases, there was one though that stood up, accidentally Hermione had bought a yellow pillow case with a bright pink flower pattern…. Tippy loved it. She put it on immediately and danced around as if the strange pillow case was the nicest dress in the world. Harry noted that he should buy more pillow cases in different colors and patterns, seemed like Tippy liked them.

Harry also wondered if he should purchase some tea cozy's, he had should purchase some tea cozy's in different colors, he had seem some Hogwarts house elfs use them as hats.

The Weasley ended up staying there for a few days, Harry didn't mind at all, it was actually kind of nice. Soon though Christmas vacation was over and Harry had to get back to his auror training.

He was smart enough to just floo to the ministry to avoid the streets, how-ever the moment he stepped through all hell broke loose, as if all the journalists had just been lying in waiting.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry groaned, but kept his head lowered as he started to walk.

"Harry potter! Is it true you owe you life to Severus Snape?"

"Harry Potter, was it really you in the radio?"

"Harry potter!" "Harry potter!" "HARRY POTTER!"

"Please excuse me." Harry asked. "I will be late for my class if I stop now." he stated as he stepped forward.

That of course had little to zero effect as people kept coming and suddenly there was no way to get forward due to the mas of people. Harry groaned as he found his wand then pointed it at himself. "Levicorpus." instead of his body hanging upside down though, his body merely floated above the crowd until he landed on the other side making everyone gape at him. Harry sighed. "I don't wish to be late." he merely stated. "Yes, it was me on the radio, yes I stand by what I said. Severus Snape is a hero, and I _will _fight for his release." he stated then turned back and started to walk, the journalists wasn't late though as they came running.

"MR POTTER! MR POTTER PLEASE!"

Just then though, Harry stepped into the aurors office and suddenly the journalists halted as two rough looking wizards came out glaring at them.

"You have any business with the auror office?" One of them asked.

The journalists all halted, but backed away.

Harry though wasn't that surprised as he stepped in, meeting his instructor almost immediately.

The man was… well, he was huge. Both tall and with broad strong shoulders, his iron gray hair tightly tied back into a horsetail, his right eye blue but the left one milky white, to make that image complete there was a huge scar going from right beside his left eye, down his cheek and all the way down to the neck.

Auror Barin Bradley, the man in charge of new trainees, he looked very scary. And chances were he was just as dangerous as he looked, in fact Harry was sure of it.

"That's quite an audience you brought with you Mr. Potter." Bradley commented.

"I'm sorry." Harry bowed his head, it was not the first time, they had come on his first day as well.

Bradley smirked. "You kept a good composure, didn't even run, kept the higher ground. Top marks." he remarked.

Harry smirked amused. "Thank you sir."

"I would also like to ask you, our survivors trip before the vacation. What are your thoughts about it? Be honest now." Bradley asked, he was referring to Harry and the other trainees being asked to live in the wild for three days as part of a training exercise. Aurors had come to acting like a potential threat, testing how the trainees were going to react.

"Sir, I… I hope you wont think I am to arrogant." Harry spoke in a slight blush.

"I want your honest opinion." Bradley stated and Harry sighed.

"It felt… Way to easy." Harry had to admit. "Real life on the run is nothing like that, only three days?" he asked. "We didn't even have to worry about food, we had rations for all three days. We were never in any true danger, we knew there were aurors looking out for us… A training exercise like that, it doesn't even nearly compare to real life on the run." he admitted.

Bradley nodded. "You are correct." he stated. "Your real life experience also did show, I never seen trainees before keeping as cool a head as you on their first exercise." he admitted. "Not one complaint over the food, neither was there any complaint over the sleeping conditions, or looking surprised nor distressed by being woken up in the middle of the night. You acted very rationally." he commented.

"Thank you, I suppose." Harry blinked. "Well... Just having food is not something to complain about, and a safe place to sleep. It was just, kind of boring, nothing more." he stated and Bradley sighed.

"Mr Potter, what I wish to tell you is this." Bradley stated. "The reason I am going to push you forward in the program, it is not because of your name, it is because you are indeed qualified. You have a cool and knowledge that normally take aurors years to achieve." he admitted. "Then there is your little side project, your Snape investigation, that to, that was excellent work." he admitted.

"Oh." Harry blinked. "Thank you sir."

Bradley nodded. "I started to check all the facts myself, it does indeed ad up. You have been quite throughout have you not?"

"Well, I had help." Harry admitted. "And we made sure to triple check before releasing any statements." he sighed deeply, it had been really important to their plan that everything said in their articles was absolutely true.

Bradley smirked. "I have to say Mr. Potter, I've been in charge of new trainees for nearly ten years. And this is the _first _time someone seems to be fully qualified to be an auror _before _the end of the program. Heck, no one is truly ready even when the program has ended." he smirked. "Heh, I did really wonder what kind of air head chosen one would meet up. I didn't expect you to actually live up to all of the stories."

Harry could feel the blush working up over his cheeks over the praise, then he shook his head. "The only reason I am qualified is because I spend seven years of my life being a constant target." he stated. "And… I made really awful stupid mistakes. Mistakes that cost lives… I know now, how much a single mistake can cost."

Bradley nodded. "Nothing beats real life experience." he agreed. "Heh, I'm not talking to a kid, I am talking to a veteran." he observed.

Harry sighed deeply. He couldn't really respond to that one.

"Your Severus Snape project though is your own." Bradley stated. "For now the ministry has yet to ask the Aurors to investigate, and if they do you will _not _be included in the additional investigation as you have a personal bias. You will _not _be representing the Auror office in this case. Understood?" he asked. "Only yourself as a private individual."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Now then, I believe we have training to do." Bradley commented casually and Harry smirked slightly amused.

"Indeed sir."


	19. Chapter 19

One thing was for sure regarding Snape, the opinion about him had become… Divisive to say the very least.

People seemed to have been split right down the middle, and barely anyone was moderate, either people were insisting it was all a fabrication, that it was Voldemorts death eaters still trying to claw their way out of punishment. And the other half were claiming that they knew all along that he was a hero and would stand up for his right to freedom.

Well, one thing was nice about this at least, Harry was no longer everyone's favorite talking point.

He could stand from afar, watching one of the politicians whom had so easily defended the heroes shadow only a few months ago sweating. Up on the podium, Harry could see the big corpus of Gustav Addington, his shiny forehead was clearly sweating and the constant mopping Addington was performing with his handkerchief barely even helped.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO RELEASE HIM?!" A member of the crowd asked in a crowd, person number fourteen asking the same question that had been asked a hundred times.

For the occasion Harry had gone with a red hair color, the thick rimmed square glasses and a hat shadowing most of his face.

Ron whom stood beside him couldn't help but chuckle amused every time she stole a side glance at him. Because apparently it was hilarious that Harry had to change his appearance just so he could be left alone when-ever he went out into public.

"Ron honestly." Hermione sighed deeply, she was carrying a heavy load of papers under her arm, after leaving School Hermione had started to take her creatures right stuff really bloody seriously.

Using the platform that Voldemorts rhetoric was wrong, Hermione had created a manifesto stating that if some creatures were considered intelligent enough to face the same punishments as wizards, surely they would also have the same rights!

Muggleborns and fullblood wizards though considered equal by law, were to get equal benefits as well. And all of that was just the side project while Hermione was studying law to become a real lawyer in the magical world.

She had gotten quite the following as well, mostly from muggleborns which made sense, as it turned out though… Muggle born and half bloods did in fact _far _outnumber the old bloods, since the old blood bloodlines had been dying for the past couple of decades… The world was just changing around them.

"When do you think they are going to give in and give him that re-trial?" Ron asked as he crossed his arms, observing the fibbing politician.

Hermione sighed deeply. "Depends, they can be stubborn." she stated. "how-ever, Professor Snapes trial was quite unorthodox, the defense didn't even get a chance to build his case… In fact it didn't even speak doing his case. We can use that as ground for a re-trial, he never had a proper defense at all."

"You think there is any defense attorney whom will take his case?" Harry asked.

"Some whom thinks it will give them name recognition, most are to scared though." Hermione admitted. "I'll keep an eye out for someone… actually competent." she stated.

"Money wont be an issue, Draco will pay what-ever it takes." Harry informed.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty convenient." Ron admitted.

"Well, on the other hand he demands results." Harry stated. "If we use his money on a lawyer only to loose the trial, we wont ever hear the end of it." he commented looking at Ron.

"Oh." Ron realized.

"I wonder what kind of person would even be suitable for this case." Harry admitted. "Has to be someone… kind of special."

"Agreed." Hermione nodded. "It is not an easy case, the fact that Professor Snape is definitely guilty of everything he pleaded guilty to… Doesn't help. The question is if all his additional actions exonerates him." she stated. "And I am afraid… That comes down to a matter of opinion. You can't just count how many lives his actions cost and how many lives he saved. You can't just compare one life to another."

Harry chewed on his lip, Hermione was right, it was a very difficult position.

"Harry, you've done and is doing all you can." Ron assured putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm afraid a lot of this will just be up to the public and judge from here on of."

Harry nodded as he sighed. "This war sure left a lot of messes behind."

"Not to surprising really." Hermione commented. "Heck, we still felt the after affects from the first war just growing up, and that was ten years after the fact."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, well I suppose we just have to make the best out of it."

Hermione and Ron both nodded. "We'll do what we can." Ron stated.


	20. Chapter 20

Life just kind of went on after January, Harry continued his auror training and so did Ron, though Harry had been pushed a bit forward and had already been assigned a mentor meaning he was functioning as an apprentice and assistant on the field on the same time as taking classes.

Tippy never stopped being so energetic and over excited, and she was beyond happy to clean the house and truly make it their own. With her house elf magic she could remove anything they hadn't managed to before.

The old painting of Walburger Black, all the decapitated heads of old house elves, the old family tree, finally it was all removed.

Harry had also given Tippy her own room, the smallest he could find in the house as he was afraid that giving her anything bigger would give her a heart attack and kill her.

Tippy loved her room and had made up a cosy little bed her own seize, on the shelfs were all her pillow cases in different colors and patterns alongside multiple tea cozy's and aprons, also all in a huge variety of colors and patterns which Tippy would happily wear, often the colors of pillow case, tea cozy and apron would be completely miss matched.

It was very cheery though, Harry really started to like Tippys always excited and upbeat personality.

Harry kept talking about Snape, and they kept putting pressure on the ministry for that retrial, they had yet to bend though as spring vacation arrived.

It felt like forever since Harry had last seen his girlfriend and was only happy to take her by the hand as they walked in the park.

"Harry..." Ginny blushed. "Look, it's all right if you think it will be to soon. I just.. want to put it out there."

"Oh?" Harry turned to Ginny.

"I'm… going to graduate Hogwarts in a few months." Ginny reminded Harry.

Harry nodded.

"I could… stay with mom and dad for a while." Ginny commented. "I could also get my own place."

Harry nodded, Ginny had been offered a spot on a professional all female Quidditch team, she had already started practicing so she would be ready for the season this summer the moment she graduated Hogwarts, which also meant she had already gotten a neat sum of money to be on the team.

"I don't mind getting my own place." Ginny assured. "I just though… it could be nice if…. No it's to soon isn't it?" she asked.

Harry blinked then he suddenly realized. "You want to move in with me?" he asked.

Ginny blushed deeply, her entire head red.

"Ah! Forget it!" Ginny exclaimed. "It was a dumb idea, it's way to soon!" she exclaimed.

Harry smiled as he turned around facing Ginny. "The house is really big, and it gets a little bit lonely coming home there every night. It would be awesome if you would move in after Hogwarts."

Ginny gaped. "Really?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Really." he stated. "Tippy will be really happy to, she really likes you."

"Tippy likes everyone." Ginny pointed out in a chuckle, then she smiled as she glanced up meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry could feel his own heart beating as he looked at her beautiful face, then slowly they moved closer and closer before their lips met in a kiss.

Just then they were interrupted.

"HARRY THERE YOU ARE! HARRRRRYYYYYYYY!"

Harry and Ginny turned to see a young woman with a huge messy hair running towards them.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Finally the young woman stopped in front of them, red faced and out of breath she grabbed her knees and had to gasp for breath.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"We… We got no time to waste." Hermione gasped. "Need to… Find… Lawyer."

"Huh?" Harry blinked and Hermione looked up.

"Harry… We got it." Hermione stated.

"Hermione what?" Harry asked.

Then Hermione pulled up a newspaper holding it up to showcase the front page. "HARRY WE GOT IT!" she yelled happily. "HE IS GETTING A RE-TRIAL!"

Wide-eyed Harry looked at the front page, and true enough saw a picture of Snape from when he acted as a potions master at Hogwarts, and the headline was clear.

"_Severus Snape, to be brought back to court. Will the heroes Shadow finally be sat free?" _

And Harry gaped.

"Harry that's wonderful!" Ginny beamed. "YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!" she yelled hugging him tight.

"Merlin." Harry breathed.

"It's not over yet!" Hermione stated. "We got the trial, now we also need to actually win it! There are no guarantees!"

"Yeah of course, still though." Harry couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe we actually did it!"

Ginny grinned. "You earned it Harry."

"I didn't do it alone." Harry firmly stated. "I didn't do it… _We _did."

And Ginny grinned, as well did Hermione.

"Let's have a celebration dinner at my place." Harry then asked. "Hermione, you tell Ron." he invited.

"I'LL GET MOM, DAD AND GEORGE!" Ginny laughed.

"Tippy is going to be really happy to cook for so many people again." Harry smiled. "I'll contact Neville and Luna, then we should be good."

"What about Draco, Rita and McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"There's no way Draco will come willingly." Harry stated. "I don't like inviting Rita into my home unless I absolutely have to. McGonagall, she'll probably be busy but I can ask her." he smiled lightly.

"That's fair." Ginny chuckled.

"This is so exciting." Hermione couldn't help but smile. "I can barely even stand still."

"I noticed." Harry commented glancing at how Hermione was stepping at one spot.

Ginny smiled amused taking Harry's arm. "Well, lets just celebrate tonight. We can worry about what to do next tomorrow."

And Harry nodded. "Yeah."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, you are the one who wants to take the case."

The tone was rather harsh and arrogant, Draco Malfoy was outright snorting as he was giving the woman in front of them a gold gaze.

Hermione had found a potential defense attorney, and here Harry, Draco and Hermione was to meet her.

The woman herself didn't look amused, she was a rather mature looking middle aged woman, tall and slender. Long brown hair was framing a stern looking face as her amber eyes were looking directly at Malfoy not even wavering.

She was wearing a dark gray wizards robe, which looked simple but neat, her long fingers were folded as her face maintained that stern frown.

"It seems you are under the wrong assumption, Mr Malfoy." She spoke in a calm yet stern tone. "You seem to think you are here to interview me. How-ever, the case you wish to be presented, it is a high profile case with massive media attention to it. The person you wish defended is a convicted _murderer, _whom pleaded guilty to the murder of a high profile wizard. Everyone's eyes will be on this case, which ever lawyer puts his or her name to this case will be gambling _everything_, their own name and life on the line. True there will be many amateur upstarts thinking the case will give them a boost, those people are idiots. Mr. Malfoy, you would be lucky to find anyone with half of my qualifications taking the case."

That wiped the arrogant look of Malfoys face as he looked astounded at the woman in front of him, as if someone had just smacked him across the face.

Hermione turned her head away, but it was not lost on Harry that she was trying to hide a smile. Harry could not blame her, they had only just met this woman, Athena Jestin, and already he kind of liked her. Anyone able to put Malfoy in his blame so quickly and sternly was all right in his book.

Then finally Malfoy seemed to find his posture as he sat up straight. "How much?" he asked.

"A lot." Mrs Jestin replied. "But I believe that wont be an issue for you people. How-ever, that is not the issue right now. Why should I spend my precious time on this?" she asked. "Time that could be spend helping others? People whom may be actually innocent." she commented. "My waiting list is long, I do not lack potential clients, clients with just as much money as you three, this is a high profile case, if I am to take it it will take _all _my time."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled, this woman… She was reminding him a bit of McGonagall, which was both comforting but also kind of scary. "Mrs Jestin, while it is true that Professor Snape is indeed guilty of many crimes. His war affords deserves recognition as well." he stated. "We want you to help us bring forward the truth, the whole picture. We realize the chances of having Professor Snapes sentence overturned is slim. But by the very least, he deserves a fair trial." he informed.

"And what interest do you have in giving him such a trial?" Mrs Jestin asked.

"I owe him my life." Harry stated. "Many times over."

"So do I." Hermione nodded. "And... the life of many of my friends."

"I don't just owe him my life, I owe him my _family's _life." Malfoy informed. "The truth is simple, I was the one supposed to kill Dumbledore. That night, Professor Snape took my place, if we had followed the plan _I _would be the one in Azkaban."

"So you wish to repay your debt?" Mrs Jestin asked. "How very noble."

"He's not the only one." Harry stated. "Everything we said in those articles, all we said on the radio. It was the truth! I can bring you as many witness's as you want."

"I have a list." Hermione offered pulling up a paper with a long list of names on it.

Mrs Jestin looked at the paper. "Would all of those people be willing to testify?" she asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Mrs Jestin." Harry sighed. "Look… We know it is a difficult case, and a risky one. Snape… Is not innocent, far from it. We don't deny that. How-ever… In war things are not that simple. He was a spy, the most difficult and crucial role in the war, yet he carried it out, never even asking for a thanks. No matter how you look at it… Without him, the war would have ended very differently. Thousands more would have died. He sacrificed his own name and reputation, for the sake of saving us. The least we can do is to risk our own names in return. Please." he asked. "help us."

And Mrs Jestin looked at Harry, her amber eyes harsh then finally she gave a short nod.

Harry let go of a breath. "You mean?" he asked and she gave them another nod.

"Oh that's wonderful." Hermione smiled. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"As I said, it is going to cost you." Mrs. Jestin stated as she sat back. "But… at least I can guarantee he'll have the best defense money can buy."

"What made you decide?" Harry asked.

Mrs Jestin smiled a little sadly. "I had to be sure, if everything you had said was truth. You don't seem to be lying at all, you seem way to honest." she admitted. "Well those two does." she hinted at Harry and Hermione.

Draco frowned rather annoyed.

"It seems like I may be owing Severus Snape my life as well." Mrs. Jestin admitted.

"Really?" Harry asked. "How?"

Mrs Jestin smiled very grimly. "You know something? I started from nothing, I build this office from the ground up myself. I made my way through magical law and build my reputation through my own hard work. I never compromised, I never took bribes nor let the ministry influence me, I did everything I could to be the best attorney I could possible be and build this office, a office worth its salt! Then suddenly as You-know-who returned, all of that was gone in a single day, from one day to the next, gone." she snapped a finger. "Just because I am muggleborn."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Harry blushed deeply.

"Don't be ridicules, you were the one assuring I could get it all back, weren't you Mr Potter?" Mrs Jestin asked. "Regardless, I was on the run with my husband. My children are both adult, they were elsewhere. We hid in a shed, at the east coast. Then suddenly a patronus visited us, a doe. It told us to get out of there at ones, that the snatchers were right outside to the north and we had to move. We did what we were told, ran the opposite way to the south, when we had gotten far enough away my husband noticed smoke from the place we had come from… The shed we had been hiding inside of had been set on fire. I can only imagine what would have happened if that doe hadn't warned us."

Harry gasped. "Professor Snapes patronus."

Mrs Jestin nodded. "You are completely sure the doe is his?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Professor McGonagall will testify to it." he replied. "And most other teachers at Hogwarts, as well as anyone whom remains from the order of the Phoenix."

Mrs Jestin nodded then opened her drawer and found a stack of papers. "The rules applying to soldiers and the rules applying to civilians are different." she informed. "I believe our best bet is to have Professor Snape tried as a soldier of the war, and of course a spy which will make the rules entirely different." she stated. "I cannot guarantee and acquittal, how-ever, if we can proof his position as a spy in service of the wizarding world, then at least a much lighter sentence ought to be reached."

Malfoys eyes looked down at the papers then up at Mrs Jestin.

"What would a lighter sentence mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Mrs Jestin admitted. "It is a very unique case. Could be five or ten years, perhaps more perhaps less."

"I'll take it!" Malfoy stated making Mrs Jestin look up. "We'll take it." Malfoy then said in a much calmer voice. "Please." he asked. "Do what you can."

And Mrs Jestin smiled lightly then shook her head. "Well, as long as you can pay." she stated.


	22. Chapter 22

Athena Jestin felt like a great addition to the team, the ever expanding "Get Snape out of Jail team." as George would jokingly call it.

Ones Percy had gotten the name he had been ecstatic, recognizing her name as one of the most admired and respected magical lawyers out there, he had been happy to grab her hand and shower her in praise only for Jestin to give him a short look and move on, clearly not thinking she had the time for such nonsense.

She was very professional, and honestly Harry appreciated it a lot, the way she would just cut to the chase and not allow much dillydallying around.

Soon a court date was set, the trial was to be held May 12th, it was not lost on Harry that that was basically one year after Snapes original trial, only a few days difference.

Jestin had gotten copies of all the work Harry had done and critically gone over all of it, as well as interviewing all the witness's whom had beforehand given interviews to the Quibbler.

It was one of the very first days of May that Harry decided to drop by Jestin office after auror training, he gently knocked at the door but didn't get an answer then finally he opened the door to peer inside to be faced with Mrs Jestin looking rather pale.

Immedately alarm bells rung in Harry's head and he stepped inside. "Mrs Jestin?"

That made the woman looked up rather shocked. "Oh, Mr Potter." she spoke, clearly having been ripped out of deep thoughts.

Harry halted then walked in. "Is… Is everything all right?" he asked respectfully.

"Yes…. Yes everything is fine." Mrs Jestin assured. "The case we managed to build is quite extensive. And there is plenty of proof, we may not get him out scott free, but I will say there is a good chance we can assure he wont die of old age in there."

"That's good." Harry nodded then he frowned. "Then what's wrong?" he asked.

Mrs Jestin sighed. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I suppose I was just shocked."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I was visiting my client yesterday, in Azkaban." Mrs Jestin admitted. "The first time."

"Oh, you saw Snape yesterday?" Harry asked.

Mrs Jestin nodded. "He is not the first Azkaban inmate I have represented." she admitted. "The magic justice system is… extremely flawed and biased, that is why I decided to become a lawyer in the first place. To help those just mindlessly thrown in there because the ministry can't be bothered to play fair."

Harry nodded seriously, it just went to further explain why Mrs Jestin would take the case.

"I have seen what it does to people." Mrs Jestin admitted. "I have developed special technics to talk to them, you have to, to talk to someone whom has been locked in there, especially for people who's been there for an entire year or more."

Harry swallowed. "Is… Is it that bad?" he asked.

"No." Mrs Jestin breathed. "That's what shocked me… Severus Snape, acted completely normal." she admitted and Harry blinked. "He was polite, he apologized that I had to waste so much time on a death eater. He talked about you, and apologized for your foolishness. I asked him if he was aware what was going on… He was." she sighed deeply. "Somehow he had gotten his hands on a few copies of the daily prophet from the last year."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

"He found it very amusing." Mrs Jestin admitted. "I never seen anything like it." she admitted. "In all my years…. At most I would be able to get a few useful sentences out of Azkaban prisoners, not an entire conversation."

"Well… I'm glad he's doing all right." Harry finally said.

"How can anyone be immune to dementors?" Mrs Jestin then finally had to ask. "When I go to Azkaban I am always guarded by a patronus and even then I don't feel well afterwards."

Harry chewed his lip then he sighed. "When I went to see Professor Snape… Last summer." he spoke quietly. "I asked him how… He told me that. What-ever the dementors showed him… He had simply lived through worse. So it didn't have the same effect."

Mrs Jestin blinked astounded.

"I..." Harry halted. "I've seen some pretty bad things, and even I can't handle dementors without a patronus." he admitted. "Azkaban would drive me insane for sure, and very fast as well. To be honest… I don't think I would last the first day without loosing it."

"Well, from what evidence we gathered, we can tell that Severus Snape witnessed at least 34 deaths at separate occasions up close." she halted. "That is of course over the coarse of two separate wars."

Subconsciously Harry couldn't help but count… Cedric… Sirius… Dumbledore… Dobby… Peter… he had seen them in their dying moments, watched them die, he would never be able to forget a single one of them.

He recalled Auror Bradleys words. _"I am not __talking__ to a kid. I am talking to a veteran." _and yet… 34 separate occasions, which was probably only part of it. Harry didn't even come close.

"To think that kid would grow up to become that kind of man." Mrs Jestin mumbled.

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Forgive me." Mrs Jestin shook her head. "Severus Snape was a few years below me at Hogwarts." she admitted. "Everyone knew who he was, he did stand out being… Let's just say, very in your face." she admitted. "When I graduated Hogwarts he must have been fourth of fifth year, I am not sure. I do though remember he was one of those whom would very clearly support you-know-who. Those people always seemed very proud of their support… Well, most of them are dead now." she admitted. "We mostly ignored him, he could be annoying and kind of off putting, but he had a rough enough time with those other kids bullying him." she exhaled.

At that Harry's cheeks burned brightly red, that made Mrs Jestin blink.

"Those…. Other kids you talked about." Harry cleared his throat. "One was called James Potter right?"

"OH!" Mrs Jestin realized. "Forgive me, I didn't really think."

"It… it's okay." Harry cleared his throat. "I wasn't born yet, so that has nothing to do with me. Ahem." he cleared his throat a second time. "And I don't think we need to worry about anyone bullying Snape at this time." he commented. He couldn't help but note than anyone stupid enough to try and bully Snape at this time would probably be lucky to even leave the place with all limbs still intact.

"Ah yes, sometimes it's easy to forget how long it is ago." Mrs Jestin admitted. "I will admit, I would never have believed I would end up owing him my life." she stated looking grimly amused. "I suppose that just goes to show, how much war can change a person."

Harry smiled lightly, a little sadly to. "Thank you for doing this. Seriously." he stated. "I know you weren't kidding when you said you weren't lacking clients."

"It's my job." Mrs Jestin simply stated. "And _you _are paying my salary!"

Harry smiled amused, he had spend enough time with Mrs Jestins now to realize it wasn't actually about the salary, it was about her clients being genuinely committed to the case. "Sure." he stated. "Thanks anyway."

And Mrs Jestin gave him a small nod returning to her work.


	23. Chapter 23

Snapes court day came closer only to quick, before Harry even knew it it was May 12th, and tomorrow was the big day.

He wish he could talk to Ginny, but she was occupied taking her final NEWT exam at hogwarts, which was these exact days.

The mere thought of trying to talk to Hermione was exhausting, she was the one the most worked up out of any of them. Ron had his hands full just trying to calm Hermione down.

How would it go down tomorrow? An entire years worth of work, of investigating, publishing those papers, speaking on Snapes behalf… And it was all for tomorrow.

Harry sighed deeply as he was sitting in his own couch, just as a familiar tea tray was carried inside and placed on the table in front of him.

Harry glanced up to see Tippy, wearing a blue pillow case with a pattern of white doves, on her head was an orange tea cozy with a smiling sun painted on the side.

Gently she was taking the tea cup and poured tea for Harry then placed it on the table.

"Thanks Tippy." Harry smiled making Tippy blush.

"My pleasure Master Potter." Tippy curtsied for him as Harry took the cup, letting it warm is hands then he glanced down making Tippy look questioning up at him with her big brown eyes. "Tippy.." Harry hesitated. "You been here for some months now, how do you like it here?" he asked.

Tippy tilted her head. "Tippy don't understand."

Harry shook his head then looked back. "Are you happy here?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Tippy very happy!" Tippy cheered hoping up and down. "Tippy loves Harry Potter! Tippy loves Harry Potters friend! Tippy loves making Harry Potter and Harry Potters friends happy!" she cheered.

Harry smiled amused. "You are a long way from home though."

"No I am not, this is my home." Tippy pointed out.

"Your old home." Harry corrected himself. "Do you ever miss it?" he asked.

Tippy halted, she looked rather nervous then she looked up. "Sometimes." she admitted starting to wring her hands. "Old house… It was a mansion at the country side, much much different. Big open field. Very different. Tippy liked the cows." she admitted. "They make funny sounds." she chuckled into her hands.

Harry smiled amused.

"When Tippy was first asked to come here… Tippy very scared." Tippy admitted. "But… old home, it had many house elfs. No real need for Tippy… Tippy wanted to… To be at a place where Tippy would be useful." she admitted. "Is Tippy useful to master Potter?" she asked.

Harry smiled then he nodded. "Yes, you've helped a lot."

"Really? HURRAI!" Tippy jumped up and down with arms in the air, clearly genuinely happy.

Harry could not help but chuckle by the display.

"Master Potter looks troubled though, Tippy wish Tippy could help." Tippy admitted.

"It's okay." Harry assured.

"Something about… court case tomorrow." Tippy reflected tapping her lip. "For Professor Severus Snape. He must be nice! He is also Harry Potters friend!" she cheered.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Friend? Well, many words could be used to describe his and Snapes relationship but friends really wasn't one of them. How was Tippy to know that though? She hadn't been involved with the war, she had been in Germany, far away from it all. She had never seen Snape, or heard of him before coming to the house.

It was weird to think about… lots of people wouldn't even know.

"Tippy is so happy." Tippy smiled. "Tippy… Tippy wanted family! Tippy's own family!" she stated and then she smiled as suddenly her eyes grew misty and even tears spilled down. "Now Tippy has, such nice and kind family! It's… Better than what Tippy could have dreamed!" she cried.

Harry couldn't help but smile amused as he picked up a handkerchief from the table and offered it towards Tippy, whom dried her big wet eyes and then blew her nose.

"I'm really glad you're here Tippy." Harry informed. "We are starting on a fresh, everyone here, building a new life, from the bottom. It's awesome you can be a part of it."

Tippy gaped as she looked up at Harry. "Master Potter." she gasped.

"So… Let's build this family together, this new life. Okay?" Harry asked and Tippy gasped then she cried.

"MASTER POTTER!" As she threw herself at Harry embracing his torso. "Thank you! Thank you Master Potter! Tippy promise, Tippy will be the best house elf!" she cried.

Harry chuckled as he smiled amused. "You're a good house elf Tippy." he assured padding her on the back and Tippy smiled as she sat back. "I hope tomorrow, we'll be able to close another old chapter for good so we can start our new life for real." he stated putting a hand on her orange tea cozy.

"Tippy don't understand, but if Master Potter is happy. Tippy is Happy." Tippy smiled as she jumped down wiping her eyes. "I am thinking of making shepherds pie tonight, if that is to Master Potters taste." she offered.

"That sounds great." Harry smiled. "Not to big though, remember how we talked about portion seizes and wasting food."

Tippy nodded seriously. "Master Potter need to make bigger family." she commented.

Harry chuckled. "Ginny is going to move in next month, remember?" he asked.

"UH! MISTRESS WEASLEY!" Tippy cheered. "Hurrai! Tippy loves mistress Weasley!"

Harry chuckled amused.

"Make BIG family!" Tippy spread out her arms.

"Easy Tippy, one step at the time." Harry asked.

"Master Potter needs to make big family!" Tippy stated again, a little more firmly.

Harry shook his head. "hopefully, some day." he stated. "First things first, lets close the old chapters before starting new ones."

"Master Potter is making no sense again." Tippy shook her head. "But Tippy wont question it, because Tippy is a good house elf!" she stated. "I must get started on dinner, please enjoy your tea Harry Potter!" she asked as she made a new curtsy for him and then darted towards the kitchen.

Harry smiled as he sat back with his tea, he actually felt better now. He was still nervous, but it was also a quite nervous excitement. What-ever happened… He would be all right.


	24. Chapter 24

And ones again Harry found himself back at the big auditorium, this time though a front row seat had been reserved for him, one of all the witness seats. They actually had to put two entire rows aside just for witness's.

Harry though as a key witness was sitting close to Mrs Jestin, between Harry and Mrs Jestin was Draco Malfoy, and on Harry's other side was Hermione whom was sitting next to Ron.

Next to Ron was Professor McGonagall, then Neville, then Luna, then Parvati Partil and on and on it went with all the people willing to testify.

Harry's eyes though were firmly on the podium… He had not seen Snape yet. Only Mrs Jestin had been allowed to actually meet with Snape.

Harry had been to Snapes house to pick up a fresh robe which he had handed to Mrs Jestin for her to hand to Snape. She said it had been done.

Then finally the call came. "All rise to the judge."

And Harry stood up alongside everyone else as the judge walked in, this time it was an older man, though also with a powdered wig, as he sat down at his heightened spot all the rest were allowed to sit.

The judge opened his mouth. "We are here today to witness the court case of Severus Snape, whom has been accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore as well as several crimes against wizardry. Last year at May, Severus Snape was found guilty of all crimes. Today though new evidence has emerged that requires attention. This does not absolve Severus Snape of any crimes, it is merely ground for a re-examination. Please bring forward the accused." he asked.

Harry held in a breath as now ones again several Aurors came in, guiding a man in chains. Harry swallowed… It had been a year. Snape did indeed seem to wear the good new robe that Harry had fetched. How-ever… The robe which would have fit him perfectly a year ago now seemed to be hanging on his bony frame.

Snape had always made a tall slender figure, but there had always been a certain strength behind his posture. Now though.. While he walked with dignity his frame looked incredible weak, his face looked even more gaunt than ever before, sunken in and stretched across his bones… Well the parts of his face which was visible as a tangled black beard had grown out, his hair as well had become longer and fell down his back in a greased tangled mess. His eyes still black as the darkest night nearly looked like two dark holes sunken into his face as he held his bony hands in front of himself to ease the weight of the handcuffs.

"Severus Snape." The judge then spoke. "You stand here today, to face judgment for your actions. Good and bad. You understand this?" he asked.

And Snape nodded.

"Please respond verbally." The judge asked.

Snape cleared his throat, then finally he managed to speak. "I… I understand." his voice sounded hoarse. Harry could still detect the old smoothness, but right now it was hidden behind the hoarseness.

"You are accused of the murder of Albus Dumbledore. How do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Guilty." Snape replied, it was entirely predictable he would say that. This time how-ever… Things were different, the next question had not been asked a year ago.

"Does the defense have anything to add?" The judge asked.

"Yes your honor." Mrs. Jestin stood up. "While there is no doubt that my client, Severus Snape, did indeed cast the killing curse that ended Albus Dumbledores life, there are many factors we need to take into consideration before casting judgment!" she stated.

"Such as?" The judge asked.

"Severus Snape was an active party in the war going on at the time, he was acting as a spy!" Mrs. Jestin informed. "From the information we have gathered, we have established that Death Eaters had infiltrated Hogwarts itself and Albus Dumbledore was cornered at the top of the astronomy tower. At this time, we believe Professor Snape was acting as Albus Dumbledores spy. Present at this place was Albus Dumbledore himself whom had been cornered. Harry Potter whom was under a body bind and thus could not act, Draco Malfoy whom was acting under threat as his family was taken hostage by you-know-who. Bellatrix Lerstrange whom is a convicted death eater, Corban Yaxley another convicted Death eater, Fenrir Greyback a convicted Snatcher and of course Severus Snape. Assuming Severus Snape was indeed acting as a spy, he could not compromise his position by aiding Dumbledore. At the same time, the one ordered to kill Dumbledore was Draco Malfoy. This was an order made under threat, if he did not follow through his family was to be killed. By stepping in, Severus Snape protected his position _and _saved the lives of the Malfoys."

For this entire time Harry's eyes had been on Snape, Snape though hadn't even moved an inch, he just stood there looking out into the air.

"Your honor, I wish to propose that this trial is in fact _not _about if Severus Snape committed these crimes or not. The trial ought to be, if he committed them in service of Dumbledore _or _He who must not be named!"

"I OBJECT!" The prosecutor shouted, a tall slender man with auburn red hair. "Surely a crime is a crime! Murder is murder regardless of the reasoning."

"Objection overruled." The judge spoke. "What the defense states is true, rules are different for spies and soldiers. To reach a proper verdict, first we must answer that question! Severus Snape was a spy. But for whom?" he asked.

Harry let go of a breath. They had it… They actually had it! This was their chance! This was their ticket!

"Your honor, may I ask the accused to testify?" Jestin asked and the judge nodded allowing Mrs Jestin to walk up closer to Snape. "Severus Snape." she spoke. "Is it true that doing the first wizard war you changed allegiances and started to act as a spy for Albus Dumbledore?"

For a while Snape looked at Mrs Jestin… It felt like an eternity, his face didn't show any expressions at all. Then finally he spoke, it was quiet though, in that hoarse voice. "It's true." he stated and a big surge went through the hall.

"Professor Snape, is it true that doing the last year of the first wizard war you leaked information saving hundreds of lives. Among these leaks but not limited to.. The first attack on the Potters August 1980. The attack on the Peterson December 1980, the bomb planted in Diagon alley July 1981, and the compromise on the muggleborn refuges august 1981."

Oddly Snape looked at Mrs Jestin again, as if he was looking puzzled. "It's… True." he admitted and a big gasp sounded again.

"Why did you change sides?" Mrs Jestin asked. "Were you promised money? Freedom? Power?"

Snape swallowed, clearly now he looked slightly nervous.

"Professor Snape please respond." Mrs Jestin asked. "And do so as honest as you can."

Snape took in a deep breath then he glanced up. "I was promised… a life." he stated. "An individual, was in life danger. I was promised that this individual would be kept safe if I acted as a spy… My services to Dumbledore, for this persons life."

Harry gasped, his heart was all the way up his throat… Lily. Snape was talking about Lily.

"And this person, did the individual survive?" Mrs Jestin asked.

"No." Snape replied. "That person died doing the first wizard war, regardless of my affords."

And Harry's heart sunk to his stomach, he actually felt quite terrible.

Jestin as well halted, many did. Then she cleared her throat. "Then may 1994, after 13 years of no trace of him, you-know-who returned. Correct?" she asked.

"No." Snape replied making many blink. "The first true sign that the dark lord was not truly dead appeared early 1991." he informed. "A being, that felt much like the dark lord was targeting the philosophers stone. It was at this time Dumbledore started to speculate that he might be returning."

"IT'S TRUE!" Harry suddenly blurted as he stood up. "that's the first time I faced Voldemort! Professor Snape acted to keep Voldemort away from the stone. Professor McGonagall can testify!"

Jestin send Harry a glance. "Thank you for the comment Mr Potter, please sit down." she asked and Harry blushed as he sat down. "For future reference, if I need testimony I shall ask for it." she stated not even looking at Harry. "Why did you act to prevent you know who's return?" she then asked Snape directly. "The person you wished to protect was dead, correct?" she asked. "What would you gain from stopping you-know-who?"

Snape glanced down, there was absolute quiet.

"Please answer the question Professor Snape." Jestin asked.

Snape kept a bit quiet, Harry started to think he wouldn't really reply then he looked up. "When I was young… and first took the death eater mark. I was a fool." he stated. "I was promised glory and power… Yet, I came to find out. The Dark Lord was incapable of giving either. All he gave… All he spread… was destruction leaving behind only a desolate wasteland. What possible use could I have of that?" he asked. "Why would I ever desire to witness such a thing? The Dark Lord sought to destroy all I had come to hold dear… It would make no sense for me to aid in his return."

"And yet you rejoined him upon his return." Jestin pointed out. "Why do such a thing? Unless it was as a spy!"

Snape shook his head. "You forget, who-ever took the death eaters mark belonged to the dark lord." he stated then he pulled down his sleeve to reveal what remained of the mark, a grinning skull with a snake coming out of its mouth almost like a tongue. "This… Is no mere decoration. Through it, the dark lord could sense the location of his death eaters at any time. He could call upon them through it… Punish them through it… Even kill them through it." he informed. "A death eater may even try to run, some tried. But they would not get far, he who bears the mark will never be able to hide from the Dark lord." he stated pulling the sleeve back up to hide the hated mark.

Harry felt Draco tense next to him and glanced at the young man whom seemed to be clutching his arm… The same place where he to had such a mark.

"What would happen if you didn't rejoin?" Jestin asked.

"I would not have been here to talk to you now." Snape replied simply. "I would be dead."

"Did Dumbledore ask you to act as a spy?" Jestin asked.

Snape nodded. "He did."

"Were you acting as Dumbledores spy also after his death?" Jestin asked.

At that Snape merely looked at Jestin again with that placid face.

"Please answer the question." Jestin asked.

Snape frowned, he looked confused again. Very thoughtful, clearly he was taking great care in choosing his words.

"Professor Snape." Jestin asked and Snape looked up, he looked… odd then finally opened his mouth.

"I did."

A big gasp sounded from the auditorium, people were talking and yelling so the judge had to hammer down his gavel.

"Order! ORDER!"

Finally the audience seemed to quiet down.

Jestin swallowed, Harry was at the edge of his seat… This… This was it. If Snape would just work with them on this.

"Can you give examples on information you leaked from the time period May 1997 to May 1998?" Jestin asked.

Snape looked up, there was absolute and utter quiet.

Harry closed his eyes praying… Please! Don't be quiet now! Don't deny! Go along with it, tell us what we need to know!

"October..." Severus then spoke in a hoarse voice. "A raid was planned… a group of muggleborn refuges. Hiding in North Yorkshire… I… I send them a warning."

Even Jestin seemed to be out of breath. "How did you send them a warning?" she asked.

"My… Patronus." Snape admitted and a big gasp sounded.

Jestin swallowed. "There has been several stories… Of people who received warnings from a patronus. A doe." she stated. "Is this Patronus yours?"

Complete and utter silence then finally Snape gave a short nod.

"Yes. It is."

And Harry let go of a breath as the auditorium erupted again. Harry though felt ten tons lighter, he actually felt outright dizzy and light headed… They had it… They actually had it!

He could hear the judge yell. ORDER! ORDER! But it wasn't helping much right now.

Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder and turned his face to meet Hermiones smiling face. "We did it Harry." she spoke.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet… But, we have a chance now!" he stated then he turned his head and could see a smile was playing even on Malfoys lips.

The judge finally just called for a recess as he walked out, Jestin was smiling all over as she came back.

"How does it look for us?" Hermione asked.

"All we need to do now is to have him cast a Patronus!" Jestin beamed. "And that's undeniable proof he was the leak that entire year! And if he was indeed the leak, he worked _against _you know who!"

"Which makes him Dumbledores man!" Harry smiled deeply relieved.

"Blimey, things are actually looking up." Ron breathed. "Thank god." he sighed.

McGonagall looked stern. "Don't you dare give up now Severus." she asked… Even though Snape had been taken away for the recess. "Fight with us you sod!" she demanded making Harry blink hearing his old professor using a swear like that.

Then though Harry's fist clinched as well. "Fight back Snape." he demanded in a hiss. "Fight back you git."


	25. Chapter 25

Recess ended up taking half an hour, it seemed like the judge had some papers to go through, it also gave both defense and prosecution time to gather their cases.

Not that the prosecution had much to do and he seemed to realize that as well. What-ever he said would make him look bad in the public eye.

Then finally it was time to re-assume, people were seated down, the judge returned and Snape was brought back.

"Professor Snape." The judge finally spoke. "In our last session, we came to the conclusion your way of contacting wizards has been through a patronus, a doe." he stated. "This is key evidence, I must ask you to perform a patronus. Please!" he waved a hand.

A Auror walked forward and then offered Snape a wand, a short brown wand, clearly one for lend.

Snapes black eyes though merely looked emptily at it.

"Well?" The judge asked then Snape cleared his throat as he raised his head.

"Patronus is highly advanced as well as highly personal magic." Snape started to lecture as if he was teaching a class room, folding his long fingers together in front of him. "For a Patronus to be formed, wizard and wand need to be in perfect sync. It is not magic that would be possible to perform with a borrowed wand." he stated.

It looked like Snape was not going to disgrace himself by even trying.

The judge frowned, clearly this wasn't good. If Snape failed to showcase a patronus it would be a great strike against him.

Harry though, could only praise his lucky stars as slowly he stood up, then he found a long square box. Everyone's eyes were on him as Harry walked up to Snape until they were right in front of each other, for a moment he looked at Snapes gaunt face. Then he removed the lid revealing a slender black wand.

There was a great gasp.

"WHY WASN'T THAT WAND DESTROYED?!" The prosecutor shouted. "It is procedure!"

"The wand was given to me!" Harry stated firmly. "Which makes it my property, I have not been convicted of any crimes. So snapping my property is not legal." he stated.

Jestin smirked, as well did many others. Sure, the wand hadn't actually been given to Harry more like… entrusted. But the judge and prosecutor didn't need to know that. It was a great loophole no one seemed to have thought about.

Snape though didn't seem to have heard any of it, his black eyes were fixated on the wand, and there was a certain kind of longing in them, a longing to reach out and pick up his old friend, the wand as well seemed to be screaming. Screaming for its master to just pick it up already.

"Professor Snape." Harry then spoke calmly. "A patronus. Please." he asked.

Finally Snape reached forwards, his hands were shaking, then… he picked up the wand and a calmness seemed to wash over him. Snape closed his eyes as he held the wand, and his body finally seemed to relax, he raised up… It was like his former strength was being returned to him, his relaxed posture, there was stunned silence as Snape took a breath, then he firmly spoke. "_Exspecto Patronum!" _And out shot a beautiful and elegant silver doe, people gasped as the doe was galloping in the air, going above the heads of the entire audience.

"THAT'S IT!" A woman from the back shouted. "THAT'S THE DOE THAT WARNED US!" she shouted.

"The doe that patrolled the hallways." Neville gasped.

Jestin swallowed. "Yes… That's the doe that saved me and my husband." she breathed.

"Merlin it's beautiful." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah." Harry had to agree. All Patronus's were beautiful, this one though… There was something special about it, something… even more elegant and refined than a regular patronus. Draco's eyes were wide as well as he fallowed the patronus as it was riding on the air.

Then finally the Patronus returned to its master and stopped, standing right next to Snape.

It was, a little bit weird. Beforehand Harry couldn't even imagine the two standing together, but now as they were like that… They seemed to fit perfectly together. The doe indeed looked like a natural extension of Snape. In spite of them also looking like complete opposites, Snape looking so dark and broody while the patronus was pure light and airy elegance.

Snape glanced down at the patronus, it was impossible to read his eyes, then, the Patronus was canceled, turning into a silvery mist before the mist vanished into the air.

There was stunned silence then gently Snape put the wand back into the box Harry offered him, the moment after though his head raised up, his body stood strong and proud, it was clear that something had changed, there was a strength coming from Snape that hadn't been there before, his eyes that had looked dead a few moments ago now had a certain defiance in them and as he spoke, his velvet smooth strong voice seemed to be returning.

"Albus Dumbledore entrusted me with a job!" Snape spoke clearly for anyone to hear. "I was to keep the students of hogwarts safe, at any cost!" he stated. "To do that, I had to gain the dark lords trust! July 1997, Dumbledore got his hands on one of the dark lords old relics, and old ring formerly belonging to Marvolo Gaunt! For reasons I do not phantom Dumbledore elected to put on that ring, it sealed his fate!" Snape stated. "I managed to safe Dumbledores life at that time, but he was dying, how long he had left I did not know, I gave him about a year." he informed. "At the same time, Draco Malfoy was working to smuggle death eaters into Hogwarts. He was under threat, his parents were the dark lords hostages. I was there when the dark lord ordered Malfoy to kill Albus Dumbledore, he was given an ultimatum. Kill Albus Dumbledore or watch his parents die! I informed Albus Dumbledore of this, and Dumbledore specifically asked me to take Draco Malfoys place… To safe Draco Malfoys soul."

Harry couldn't believe it! Finally, after all this time! Snape was fighting back! Harry had to contain himself so he didn't start to jump up and down like Tippy always would.

Jestin gaped then she swallowed. "So what you are saying is…. Dumbledore asked you to kill him?" she asked.

"Not just asked me to." Snape stated in a dark voice. "It was an order." he stated. "I was… to cast the killing curse. Save Draco Malfoys soul, save the lives of the Malfoys. Plant myself as the dark lords most trusted servant, use my position to protect the students of Hogwarts! Deliver the sword of Godrick Gryffindor to Harry Potter and manipulate events in our favor. But under no circumstances give away my true alliance. That was the role entrusted to me. And the role that I carried out."

Harry closed his eyes, Snape actually saying it, it was like all the final puzzle pieces were falling into place, creating a clear and perfect picture, everything fit together perfectly.

All the rest honestly felt like formality, Draco was the first one brought up to testify. Then Harry himself, then McGonagall and so many others afterwards. And every single witness was only corporated Snapes story.

It was a looong day, several recess's were made, the jury was listening intensely. Finally, the last recess was made. The jury was out to discuss and so was the judge, when he came back. The final judgment.

Harry just sat there, rigid as a board. Hermione was firmly holding his hand, squishing it so hard it was downright painful.

Harry wasn't suffering alone though, she was doing it to Ron to on her other side.

Jestin as well was sitting absolutely still, McGonagalls mouth had become a thin line in her face as she sat still while Neville and Luna to was holding hands.

Then finally, the judge stepped out, with Snape in tow… Still in chains.

Everyone was quiet, no one had to be told to be quiet. Then the judge spoke. "The jury's vote has been unanimous." the judge spoke. "The vote was following… Was Severus Snape in service of he who must not be named… Or Dumbledore. The unanimous response… Severus Snape was clearly a servant of Dumbledore."

A big roar sounded from the entire auditorium.

"ORDER! ORDER!" The judge shouted, it took several minutes but finally they managed to calm down and the judge cleared his throat. "Given the evidence presented to me, I must conclude the same." he stated. "Thus, we have now proven without a doubt that from the time period July 1980 to May 1998, Severus Snape was actively working as a spy in the service of the wizarding world. The rules for spies doing war times is following…. A spy under cover can _not _be held accountable for any crimes committed whilst being under cover. Thus, any crimes committed in the time period stated. _Absolved!_" he slammed a gavel down into the table.

Harry could barely even believe his ears, was this seriously happening? Had they really done it?

"This still leaves the crimes committed between the time period of june 1978 and July 1980. To those you pleaded guilty. Does this plead still hold?" The judge asked.

Snape nodded his head. "Yes."

"Very well, for those crimes I sentence you to thirteen years in Azkaban." The judge stated. "For the heroics and lives saved in following decades, I hereby by the power granted to me retract twelve years, you are to serve one year in Azkaban. As this sentence has already been carried out, I hereby allow you probation for six months. Breaking of probation or any crimes committed in this time period will overrule the retraction of twelve years and it is back to Azkaban. _Court adjourned!" _

And a huge yell sounded, everyone seemed to be screaming or yelling. This time though the judge couldn't care less as he merely gathered his papers and got the hell out of there.

Snape stood rigid, ones again it was impossible to read his face. It was like he could not quite comprehend what had just happened…. Harry couldn't blame him really, he also had a hard time figuring it out.

Finally an auror came to Snapes aid with a key and put it into Snapes heavy handcuff, a second after they fell to the ground in a big clank, allowing Snape to massage his wrist as he looked down at the metal object that had beforehand held him tied.

McGonagall stood up, then walked over to Snape so she could face him, slowly Snape glanced up meeting her eyes.

"Severus." McGonagall spoke in a firm voice.

"Minerva." Severus replied in a hoarse voice, then suddenly, fast as lighting. Snape received a huge smack across his face turning his head to the left.

"YOU IDIOT!" McGonagall shouted at him, astounded Snape turned back only to realize tears were streaming down McGonagalls face.

Snape looked just as astounded as he slowly lifted a hand, feeling his right cheek where a red hand print was slowly taking form.

"How dare you…. How dare you carry all that by yourself?" McGonagall asked in a cry. "No more martyrs!" she demanded. "You hear me Severus!"

Snape looked at her with a placid face then slowly nodded.

"Ahem, sir." Harry dared to interrupt earning both of their attentions. "I believe this is yours." he offered Snape the box with the wand.

Snapes eyes were fixated on the box and finally Harry decided to just remove the lid for him, allowing for Snape to slowly reach inside and pick up the wand for a second time that day. As he finally held it, he exhaled a deep breath of relief as a calmness ones again came over his body.

"Severus.. How are you feeling?" McGonagall asked and Snape looked up.

"Exhausted." he admitted. And her seriously looked like it to, it looked like Snape was about to collapse any second.

Harry smiled lightly. "We are having a celebrations dinner at my place tonight." he informed. "You can rest in a bedroom until then sir."

Snape looked at Harry, clearly he was in no mood for celebration. Not to surprising really.

"Severus… These people did so much for you, at least you can attend." McGonagall stated. "Also, rest at a place where there are other people for now. I shall came with you."

Severus frowned, clearly very annoyed that they wouldn't just let him go.

"I'll bring him." Jestin then said as she stepped up. "We need to fill out and sign some papers before we can leave. Then I'll bring Mr Snape directly to Grimauld place." she promised. "I expect to see most of you there."

Harry nodded. "Thank you." he breathed as Hermione came touching Harry's arm.

"Come on Harry, I think most of us needs some rest." She stated and Harry nodded. True enough, he also felt like he could just sleep for a few months without any issues at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry barely even managed to step through the door before he was attacked by a beautiful red head grabbing wrapping her arms around his neck sending Harry backwards.

"HARRYYYYYY!"

"Gi-Ginny." Harry gasped. Ginny had said she would come straight after her exams today if at all possible, she had been allowed to lend a fireplace and floo, so this really wasn't to surprising.

"YOU DID IT YOU DID IT!" Ginny cheered holding his face as she beamed.

"You heard?" Harry asked.

"It's all over the radio." Ginny admitted as Tippy was dancing around in the background.

"Hurrai! Hurrai Master Potter did it!" Tippy sang, in spite of really having no idea what so ever what was going on, she was just happy that Harry was happy.

"That was so much better than expected." Hermione admitted as she stepped in after Harry alongside Ron, Neville and Luna.

"I can't believe it, we actually managed to set Snape free." Neville gasped. "Blimey." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, honored masters and mistress's! Please come in and relax!" Tippy invited. "Tonight's dinner will be beef wellington with new potatoes and a side dish of vegetables. For dessert caramel fudge cake. Dinner will be served at 7PM, until then please enjoy the tea and biscuits served in the living room." she asked as she curtsied.

"You know what." Ron whispered to Harry. "I actually might get me one of those."

"RON!" Hermione exclaimed. "She's not a 'those' she's a she! A living being!"

"Relax Hermione, it was just a joke." Ron chuckled. "Seriously how do you get one?" he asked Harry more seriously making Harry laugh just as more people joined them.

George, Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley dragged Harry into an embrace. "What a wonderful job you have done! I'm so proud of you!" she outright cried.

"Mrs Weasley." Harry blushed deeply as Mr Weasley chuckled amused.

"I heard a certain someone talking about tea, that sounds lovely." Arthur Weasley then finally stated rescuing Harry from Mrs Weasleys tight embrace.

Soon they all settled in the living room and talk began to start, clearly everyone was still pretty high on all the andranalin as they discussed everything that had happened.

Harry was honestly a bit surprised when Draco Malfoy himself showed up as well, but calmly sat down in an arm chair to join the conversation. Even he seemed to be good in enough of a mood to lower himself for a social gathering among Harry's friend circle of miss fits.

"So Malfoy, never seen you in my joke shop." Fred chuckled.

"And you never will." Malfoy replied in a dismissive tone, drinking tea in an extremely refined way. Way more refined than Ron whom was just lounging on the couch holding the cup with his entire hand.

"Come on, I'll give you a discount." George offered. "Thirty percent, on what-ever product you want."

"_No!" _Draco stated firmly making Harry chuckled.

Just then, Tippys voice was heard from the entrance hall. "OH! Mistress Jestin Mistress McGonagall! Then you must be."

Harry stood up and walked to the hallways where he could have a clear view.

"Master Snape!" the house elf cheered.

And Harry looked up to true enough, see the two women and the extremely gaunt looking man in the doorway.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tippy curtsied for Snape.

Snapes face expression said it all… What the hell am I looking at right now?

Harry looked at Tippy and took in the days getup, a yellow tea cozy with a pattern of red strawberries and a dark blue pillow case filled with yellow and golden stars.

Then Snape lifted his head as his black eyes scanned the hallway, ones again it was impossible to read his face.

"Hallo again sir. McGonagall, Jestin." Harry greeted them all. "Please make yourself at home." he asked.

"Severus?" McGonagall put a gently hand on Snapes shoulder.

"This looks nothing like Grimauld place." Snape observed as he looked at the wall that beforehand had featured the large portrait of Walburger Black… Now the same wall was bare and painted white, so the entire room had the same fresh white color. Which gave the effect of a much lighter and not at all gloomy room.

"Well sir, it's been a year." Harry reminded him. "I did my best to fix is up… Of course I had a lot of help. Mostly from Tippy."

Ones again Snape looked at the young house elf, Harry could only imagine what went through his head. To come here and expect Kreacher slinking across the corners as usual but getting this instead, the complete opposite.

"I require rest." Snape then stated his eyes not having left Tippy. "Please bring me some tea, I'll take it at the guest room. Earl gray, with milk, no sugar. I have not had a decent cup of tea for an entire year, please don't mess it up." he asked finally removing his eye from Tippy and walked to the stairs ascending them up to the guest rooms, completely dismissing Harry and anyone else there. Somehow succeeding in being both very rude and kind of polite on the same time.

Oddly Tippy looked after Snape as he vanished up the stairs and finally the sound of a door opening and closing sounded then she turned back to Harry. "He seems nice!" she smiled brightly then darted to the kitchen to make the tea.

McGonagall shook her head, clearly not knowing if she should be amused or a bit offended on Harry's behalf.

"He must be really tired." Harry commented. Honestly he was only amused, what else could he have expected? In fact, Snape had just been around a hundred times more gracious and polite to Harry than ever before.

"Well, I for one would appreciate a good glass of wine!" Jestin smiled happily.

"I will join you, if it's all right for Harry." McGonagall asked.

"Of course, anything." Harry invited. "This victory, it is everybody here. It could not have been done without everyone here."

McGonagall smiled fondly. "To think, I seem to remember a young boy who was very head strong, and would rush mindlessly into any conflict. A boy whom would rather just break such a person as Severus out of jail instead of going the long way."

Harry smiled. "That boy learned that rushing in often only create even more trouble. If I had just broken Snape out, he would be on the run for the rest of his life. Furthermore, I don't even think he would allow himself to be broken out willingly. No, it had to be done right for him to be truly free."

McGonagall nodded. "You are indeed going to be a brilliant Auror." she stated and Harry beamed brightly.

"Thank you Minerva."

"Well, I would be happy to work with him again." Jestin blinked. "From now on I know, if Auror Potter was the one in charge of the case. All things will be in the finest of orders!"

Harry smiled. "You will be my go to lawyer if I end up needing one again." he stated. "Thank you Mrs Jestin."

"Athena." Jestin corrected Harry giving him her first name.

"Athena then." Harry smiled offering her a hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jestin replied accepting his hand. "It's not every day you get to help the saviour of the wizarding world!" she stated as she let go. "The bill will be send to you by owl next monday." she then informed making Harry chuckle.

"Fair enough." He stated amused.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a cheerful evening, Harry actually had a lot of fun just hanging out, talking and laughing with all of these people.

As Tippy served dinner she also fetched Snape whom came down, but didn't really talk at all, just quietly ate his dinner allowing everyone else to talk. People were at least respectful enough to not approach him, wisely McGonagall had taken the seat next to Snape, probably the only person Snape found tolerable at the moment.

Harry though did steal a few side glanced and noted that Snape seemed to deeply enjoy having a decent meal and something nice to drink, even if his face returned to their old stern placid fools when-ever he realized someone was stealing a glance at him.

After the main course though Snape merely excused himself and went back to the guest room leaving the dessert to the others. Tippy though did cut a big piece for him and arranged ti neatly with the fruits on a platter so it looked entirely refined before running up to the guest room with it alongside. All of course arranged on a big tea platter with a pot of tea and biscuits.

After that the fire whiskey was brought out as the party retrieved to the living room, Harry had no idea for how long they kept going, only that when the last one left Harry was beyond exhausted and just about ready to fall a sleep as he stood.

Ginny though was kind to take his hand and lead him to his bed room where Harry undressed and laid down, only to get the shock of his life as Ginny laid down next to him.

"Gi-GINNY!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny turned on her stomach as she looked at him. "Snape is using the guest room." she pointed out.

"I… I have more than one guest room." Harry replied.

"And?" Ginny asked.

Harry was lost for words, then Ginny smiled as she merely laid down and rested her head on his chest sighing deeply.

Harry blinked, his body was tense… Ginny laying on him though, was completely relaxed. Then finally, the tension left Harry's body and he started to relax as well. This is actually felt… Really really nice.

Harry's eyes grew heavy and soon the drowsiness took him as he floated off the a peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was the most wonderful way to wake up, feeling… smelling… hearing that wonderful woman right next to him. Harry turned around and saw the sleeping Ginny, her red hair fanned across the bed, freckles standing out on her pale skin.

Smiling Harry reached out a hand, gently touching her hair but was careful not to wake her, then he rose from bed.

Harry hissed as he grabbed his head… He really wasn't used to drinking at all, well, he didn't really plan on making it a habit.

Then… he got up, dressed himself in casual clothes and quietly exited the bedroom to make his way down to the dining room.

"Master Potter!" Tippy came running from across the corner. "Forgive me, there is no breakfast ready. Tippy did not know when Master Potter would wake up."

"It's okay Tippy." Harry smiled.

"Tippy would also like to inform that Master Snape left the house." Tippy informed.

Harry blinked. "When?" he asked.

"Seven AM." Tippy informed.

Harry looked at the clock and realized it was nearly eleven… He had been sleeping for a long time today... Well, it had also been a very long day and a very late evening the night before.

"Tippy asked if he would like tea and breakfast first, but Master Snape declined. He said he was heading home." Tippy informed.

Harry nodded. "That's okay." he doubted that Snape would be in any way stupid enough to break probation rules. Chances were he was indeed just at home resting, or doing what-ever it was he felt like doing. "We can go check on him later." … Snape probably wouldn't be happy to have Harry of all people meeting up at his house.

Then again… Things were different now. Entirely different. Snape hadn't seem hostile like in the past, but more dismissive and just… tired. Which made sense.

"Tippy can come to?" Tippy asked in a gape.

"If you want." Harry nodded.

"Then Tippy bring food!" Tippy exclaimed. "Tippy did not want to say before, very very rude but… Tippy has never seen such a thin person before!" she gaped.

Harry looked up.. No that was entirely fair. Snapes frame had been skeletal.

"What does master Snape like?" Tippy asked.

"I'm not sure. Good quality food I guess." Harry admitted.

"Master Snape didn't eat cake." Tippy pouted, clearly disappointed. Harry couldn't really blame her, she had really made that plate very nicely and Snape apparently hadn't even touched it.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I don't think he has a sweet tooth." he admitted. "How-ever Tippy, it will only be a very short visit. Professor Snape is a very private man, and he has been through a lot. I do believe the only thing he wants right now is to rest."

Tippy nodded seriously. "Okay… Tippy will be very very quiet." she already whispered. "What does master Potter wish for breakfast?" she asked in that whisper.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a fry up today." Harry admitted.

"Does Mistress Weasley also wish breakfast?" Tippy asked.

Harry nodded. "I'm sure she does."

And Tippy smiled clearly happy, then went to the stove to put over water for tea and set up the frying pan to fry the bacon, eggs and sausages as she was humming to herself while Harry sat down at the table sighing deeply.

Man… Life sure was wonderful sometimes.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry elected… To not actually go visit Snape that same day.

The last thing he wanted to do now was to appear like an overbearing hen making Snape hate him even more.

Instead Harry contacted McGonagall through the floo network asking if she had been to see Snape… Yes indeed she had. It sounded like he was doing okay, all though it also sounded like he hadn't left his house. Also like he wasn't intending to any time soon.

Which could both be considered a good and a bad thing really, it dependent on how you looked after it. The day after Harry really could not take more days off from his auror training and he to go out on the field with his mentor.

Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts to, to finish up the very last of her exams. Only a few practical exams remained. Then it would be time for her to finally arrive at Grimauld with all her earthly possessions.

An intimidating but also rather exciting prospect, mostly exciting. Harry did find himself looking forward to it, a lot.

Finally after a few days had passed, Harry could not push it aside any longer and decided to finally go visit Snape.

It was afternoon as Harry and Tippy arrived at Cokesworth, Harry wearing ordinary muggles clothes. Tippy having the invisible cloak thrown over her.

For the most part a house elf out in the open would not be a problem, usually muggles couldn't even see house elfs unless the house elf showed itself deliberately. How-ever, Tippy was carrying around with a huge basket filled to the brim with food, basically carrying it on her head so it wouldn't touch the ground. And while muggles shouldn't be able to see a house elf… a floating basket would probably seem rather strange.

Together Harry and Tippy made their way down Spinners end… The houses and people living there didn't look any better than a year ago. This place really was rather sad.

Finally though they stood in front of the right house.. Harry hesitated. A familiar feeling creeping over him. It was like standing in front of Snapes office door having to knock it, not something he would ever do willingly back in the day.

Slowly Harry stepped forward until he was in front of the door then he halted… Should he even knock? Did he even have a right?

They were not friends! Their lives had been hopelessly entwined and entangled, but not willingly from either part.

Finally though, they had nothing to do with each other anymore. Their fates no longer aligned… perhaps Harry really should just let it go. Walk away and never look back. He no longer had to feel guilty by just walking away.

Harry started to seriously considering just turning around, but then the decision was taken away from him as the door opened and in the door stood Severus Snape himself looking at Harry with a stern gaze.

Yes… This was exactly what it felt like back at school.

Snape was still ungodly thin, the fact he was now cleanly shaved only further showed how sunken in and skinny his face had become, that how-ever did not hide the pride nor strength in his posture as his eyes narrowed. "How long did you plan to stand there Potter?" he asked.

"Heh." Harry blushed deeply. "I'm sorry." he offered.

"Can I help you with something?" Snape asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"Urhm, well." Harry spoke kind of hating the fact he was feeling like a kid all over again. "Tippy was worried about you and wanted to make sure you had eaten!" he excused himself gesturing at the house elf carrying the big basket on her head as she allowed the cloak to drop revealing her head and basket.

Snapes eyes moved from Harry to the house elf, then he frowned lightly, clearly not happy but stepped inside opening the door. "If you must." he replied.

Harry hesitated but finally walked in with Tippy right behind him, allowing Snape to close the door behind them, then Snape walked to the living room, seemingly not even wishing to bother with Harry and Tippy.

Harry and Tippy just stood there then glanced at each other, before Tippy went for the kitchen and Harry went for the living room.

Glancing inside Harry could see Snape sitting in the arm chair in front of the fireplace, the fireplace though was not turned on, due to the May temperature that wasn't really necessary.

Regardless Snape was looking at the empty fireplace, resting his arms on the arm chair. It allowed Harry to take him in.

Yes, Snape did look better… relatively speaking. He was clean, cleanly shaving and his hair had been cut.

It looked rather lifeless as it hung around his thin sunken in face, but it was an improvement. His wizarding robe was still hanging oddly around him, clearly being for the under weight frame. Well, it had only been a couple of days.

Harry hesitated then finally gathered courage and walked inside. "Sir… I truly apologies if I am disturbing. I really just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Understandable, you put many hours of work into my release." Snape commented his eyes not moving away from the fireplace. "If I were to harm myself all those hours would have been for naught. It always feels like a disappointment when projects falls through."

"That's not." Harry began but stopped himself, what was the point really.

"I suppose you felt like you owed me a debt." Snape concluded. "Now though, it has been paid. There is no further need for you to worry." finally his head turned and he glanced up at Harry.

Harry chewed his lip. "I suppose a part of me did feel like that." he admitted. "But also… I just don't want anyone to rot away in Azkaban when they don't deserve it."

Snapes eyes were still on Harry's face, they didn't seem to speak any particular emotion though.

Then finally Harry felt it was safe enough to take a seat on the chair so he was placed partially in front of of, but also a bit left of Snape. "It's a little bit funny." Harry then admitted. "I learned more about you in this last year than I did doing the seven where I saw you nearly every day…. I… I'm sorry if I intruded upon your privacy."

Snape shrugged. "I suppose all is fair, I always knew more of you than even you knew of yourself."

Harry glanced down. "You knew I was a horcrux didn't you?" he asked.

"Well… That scar." Snape pointed at Harry's forehead. "Was the horcrux but still a part of you. I was though only informed of that… about a year before Dumbledores demise."

Harry swallowed. "Did you… Did you know I had to die… in order for." he halted.

Snape looked at him, his eyes deep and emotionless. "Yes." he replied. "I was to ensure that you would grow, so you could die at the right moment. Like a pig ready for slaughter."

It ran cold down Harry's back hearing such words.

"And I carried out the role." Snape replied evenly.

"Because… Dumbledore asked you to." Harry looked down.

"Indeed. Dumbledore asked me to." Snape replied.

Harry looked down, he knew things were not that simple. Dumbledore had his reasons, it was the only way to safe so many lives. One persons life in exchange for thousands… perhaps even millions. When you looked at it like that, it wasn't a high price at all.

"Erhm Professor Snape. I understand if you don't wish to answer this question… And you don't have to answer." Harry said quietly.

Snapes eyes were steady on Harry's face.

"My mother… Lily Evans." Harry breathed. "I heard so many stories of my father… Good and bad. But no one could tell about my mother. Could you?" he asked finally glancing up.

Snape frowned as he sat up in his chair.

Harry turned his head. "I'm sorry… forget it." he sighed.

Snape tilted his head glancing at Harry then he opened his mouth. "The place I grew up, it was here Spinners end." he informed and Harry looked up in deep surprise. "As you can see, the area is not particularly nice. Neither was it thirty years ago. My mother was a wizard, a fullblood wizard. How-ever… That didn't matter. She had forgotten how to do magic. My father… Was a muggle, he feared magic. He feared my mother and I, and his fear turned to hate, the hate turned to violence."

Harry was still, he remembered… When he had gained a peak into Snapes memories. Seeing a small Snape sitting on a bed… A bed which had been right up on the floor above them. While yelling and screaming sounded from beneath.

"I hated this place." Snape continued. "I hated my father and all he stood for, the muggle world he came from. In my own twisted illusions I started to see the muggle world as everything that was wrong with the world, and the wizard world my mother would tell me about in secret as everything good. Then one day, as I walked down the stream. I saw a girl… The girl was playing with the water, not in a normal way though. She was using magic.."

"Lily?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded. "I was happy, it was the first wizard or witch I had seen beside my mother. I informed Lily she was a witch. She was angry at first but then she started to understand and we became friends."

Harry didn't even dare move, he just wanted to hear the story.

"Lily was… kind and gracious. I was a nasty angry child, taking my anger out on everyone and everything. But she didn't hate me for it, she was sympathetic. She would even hold me and inform me everything was going to be all right in my moments of weakness." Snape smiled lightly as his eyes grew distant. "We would spend summer, talking about wizardry. I would find my mothers old books from her own school days, and we would spend the days enthralled. Looking forward to finally go to Hogwarts."

"And then you did." Harry breathed.

Snape smirked grimly. "We did." he stated. "And our friendship was fated to sour. I longed for power, I longed to punish the muggles which had wronged me. Lily was not a person whom would be able to stand such a thing. She could forgive my nastiness and anger, but she could not forgive my desire to hurt people. That was not the kind of person she was."

Harry swallowed. "I… I wish I could have met her." he stated. "I wish I could have known her."

Snape smirked, his smirk still seemed grim. "Well Mr Potter. I am indeed a very nasty person, you know this very well. But yet here you are. Forgiving me. Draco Malfoy was a nasty person, he has been mean to you in the past, but he was right next to you in court, you have forgiven him. She's not that far away at all, is she?" he asked.

Harry gaped astounded. It was so weird to hear, Snape fully acknowledging all the things Harry had done… The _good _things and not the bad. It actually felt… pretty great. Harry barely even knew what to do with himself, all he could do was try to hide his blush as he turned his head away.

It really was a strange thing, this was the first time… The first time ever. They had a conversation as actual people. They had never before been able to see each other as people. It was only the last year Harry had even been able to understand.

Harry himself… was a product of Snapes past. And for Snape, Harry mere existence had been a reminder of the things Snapes could not accept.

Now though, Snapes crimes had indeed been absolved. Harry's future was no longer a product of Snapes past, they were… Free from each others fate.

Then finally Harry turned back clearing his throat. "So… What do you intend to do now professor?" Harry asked. "You're free to do what-ever you want."

Snape frowned, clearly in deep thought. "I am not sure." he admitted.

"I'm sure there will be a position for you at Hogwarts if you just ask." Harry commented.

"I'm sure there will be." Snape acknowledged, but didn't look like he was going to pursue that one any further.

Harry glanced down then he glanced up again, before he lifted a hand reaching it towards Snape.

Snape merely glanced at the hand.

"Thank you. Professor." Harry then said. "For everything."

Slowly Snape lifted his hand, then finally he accepted, taking Harry's hand. Harry felt the thin fingers wrapping themselves around his hand and grabbed it firmly, then they shook and let go.

Harry stood up, brushing his clothes. "Thank you for seeing me sir." he bowed his head and walked to the entrance hall. "Come on Tippy, we're going home."

"I left the food in your kitchen master Snape!" Tippy called through the door. "Don't worry about the basket, I'll fetch it another day!" she cheered.

Harry smiled amused. "Goodbye Professor Snape." he said in a cheerful tone.

"Bye! Bye!" Tippy cheered happily as Harry took the house elf's hand, and together they left the house at Spinners end.


	29. Chapter 29

The next half year went without much incident, Ginny moved into Grimauld place, and it was indeed very wonderful.

She was also quickly becoming a very popular player on the quidditch team that had hired her.

Harry continued scoring high marks on his auror training, the days went by and everything actually felt… quite normal.

Going to work, come home to girlfriend and house elf, spend the weekend with your friends, go see Quidditch matches.

Harry realized that… He quite liked this kind of life. It was wonderful.

He didn't hear anymore to Snape, nor did he go to see him. Only on occasion would Harry's mind wander towards Snape as he wondered what his old professor was doing these days.

Then suddenly, six months after Snapes release. Harry had a feeling in his stomach, he didn't know why but he found himself back at Spinners end, at Snapes house. He hesitated and knocked on the door… There was no answer, then finally he opened the door and stepped inside. Only to realize that the house… was completely empty.

Bookshelfs with all they had contained, red arm chair, potions workshop, closet filled with wizard robes and bed… It was all gone. Completely gone.

Of course, it had been six months now so the probation was lifted. Snape could do anything he wanted…

Well… Where-ever Snape was. Harry hoped he was doing all right.

As Harry came home, he told Ginny about Snapes disappearance. A few days after he also talked to McGonagall, she had discovered it for herself but had no idea where he could possible have gone. According to her, he had invited her for tea one evening. And the next time she came to check on him, he was gone. Their previous conversation had left no clue to where.

It was a mystery indeed, and no one seemed to have the faintest idea. Eventually though, the great mystery was put into the back of Harry's mind as the years started to pass by them.

When Ginny got pregnant and soon after James Sirius Potter was born! Harry had never felt so happy before.

He would though feel it again as Lily Luna Potter came to the world, and finally Albus Remus Potter!

Years just flew by as Harry became a respected Auror even in his young age, always happy to come home to his beloved family. They were growing far to quick though! Now James was only one year away from Hogwarts!

Was it truly so soon? Only one year?

All of this was going through Harry's head an autumn afternoon as he was sitting at a bar in Diagon alley waiting for a colleague. It would be a while though before the colleague would come and Harry had taken the opportunity to order a bite of lunch.

At the table next to him was sitting a couple, a man with a child on his lab and a woman whom was quite clearly heavily pregnant. "So, what do I need to order to experience the English cuisine?" The woman asked.

Harry blinked, that woman was not British. Her accent was completely different, that was unusual.

The man sighed deeply.

"Oh stop it. I wanted to come." The woman informed. "This is your country, is it so strange I wanted to see it with you?" she asked.

The man exhaled a second time "I told you, we could have gone at a later time. This is only a short visit for me anyhow. You should not travel in your condition Amelia."

At that Harry froze… That voice… Deep and velvet smooth, slowly he turned his head and saw a man, with short raven black hair though a few streaks of gray had started to show, he had a beard, it was very well trimmed and neat though. His eyes were black, pitch black and his nose hooked, the man was wearing dark gray robes and on his lap was a child around five years old, a girl with smooth pitch black hair and black eyes matching his.

"Oh I should expect us to go again." The woman replied, now Harry tried to get a better look at her… It was strange, Harry half expected signs of her looking like Lily Potter… but no such thing. The womans hair was brown not red, as well was it very curly, her eyes to were dark brown, her face round and soft, her stature small and delicate, which made her clearly pregnant stomach look even bigger. She was very pretty in her own way, how-ever the similarities between her and the late Lily was just about Zero.

The woman blinked then turned to Harry with a questioning gaze. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah no! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Harry exclaimed turning back.

The woman looked oddly at Harry then turned back to her husband. "Augustus, you're worrying to much." she addressed the man… The man whom was clearly Snape. "the little one is not due for another two months, we'll be fine."

Snape groaned and Harry managed another side glance to see if his suspicion was correct, and true enough… There was a golden wedding band on his finger.

"Regardless, let's move tables." Snape then muttered.

The woman blinked. "Why?" she asked.

"I hate people eaves dropping on private conversations, even if they are great celebrities."

And Harry blushed deeply lowering his face as Snape raised his hand.

"Mr and Mrs Lancier?" A waiter came for them.

"Please another table." Snape asked. "In the shadow, my wife is nearly getting a heart stroke."

"AUGUSTUS!" The woman exclaimed.

"Dad." The girl then spoke.

"Yes Violet." Snape addressed the girl.

"Can I have an ice-cream?" The girl asked.

At that Snape clearly softened up.

"Only if you eat your vegetables first!" The woman huffed. "Augustus you're spoiling her!"

Snape smiled softly. "Then she should stop being so beautiful."

"DAD!" The girl exclaimed but grinned clearly very happy as Snape stood up and allowed the little girl wrap her arms around him. "Your mom is right though, vegetables first." then he looked up at the woman, his eyes clearly filled with love and caring making the woman smile.

"Oh, why can't I ever stay mad at you?" she asked, finally giving in giving her husband a short kiss on the cheek making the girl wring her face as the couple moved away to a table further away.

Harry though was smiling as he sat with his dinner, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach as he suddenly remembered. All that had happened… Over a decade ago. One thing was for sure though.

Absolutely worth it!


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN:**_ _This is the first chapter of the sequel story, which tells the story of how Snape meets his wife shown at the end of this story. The full story is called **"The Mystery of Caradoc."** and can of course be found on my page here at the site. _

* * *

In the north reaches of Canada, on an island called Victoria Island. The weather was often harsh and cold.

Grand pine trees would be reaching for a gray sky, which often would pour heavy rain down on the citizens of the island.

The winters would often be bitter and cold, the summers though, would showcase a brilliant nature of mountains and massive trees, ocean around the island, beautiful flower gardens priding the parks.

Hidden on this island, nestled between mountains and hidden in the woods was a small town, this town though was no ordinary town, Caradoc was in fact… a wizards town.

A place where only magical people lived, wizards and witches, a place where they could act freely and freely use their magic.

It was a modest town, the houses looked old but were in good quality, always in shadow from the large mountains and woods surrounding the town. The wizards and witches who lived there liked it though.

They liked their peaceful way of life where they could perform their magic and live their lives as they pleased.

At the very outskirts of Caradoc was a street called Bristle street, it had lines of old houses where families would be living, by the very end of the street, the furthest away from the town itself, practically half way into the forest was a house. Unlike the other houses though, this one was not well kept as no one lived there, and no one could remember the last time anyone had.

People didn't really want to move there, it was to old, to worn down, and to close to the woods which hid many dangerous creatures, it was no place to raise a family! So the house was just left to stand as it was, as nature took its toll on it.

Amelia Dooley would often walk past this house, one of her favorite past times were to take long walks in the forest, and to get to her favorite spot she had to pass this house. Mostly though she didn't even notice.

Amelia Dooley as well was a witch most people wouldn't really take notice of at all, she was quiet by nature and a bit of an introvert. She was though always kind and polite to other people, speaking in a soft voice.

There really wasn't much that stood out about her at all. Her appearance as well was small and delicate, she had pale skin and brown curly hair as well as a small stature, nothing truly special.

Amelia worked at the local book store as a clerk, and sometimes would give lessons as a tutor in the evening or afternoon. She quite enjoyed teaching children about her passions, the ancient history and mysteries of magic.

When Amelia was done with work, she would go home to her house, the only one greeting her there being her owl, a large great horned owl named Lamorak.

Many often asked if it wasn't about time Amelia found a man in her life, and truth be told Amelia wouldn't mind, she had just turned thirty-four and as such did start to feel a certain kind of loneliness. How-ever, even though men were always nice and polite to her, even though she had male friends… She had just never felt anything for any of them, there was no one she could actually imagine settling with.

And so as a thirty-four year old, she could pride herself of being a true virgin, never having even been in a single relationship while her smaller sister, six years younger than her, were pregnant on child number two.

Amelia though was never going to deny that her life was very comfortable, she quite liked her job, both as a clerk and as a tutor. She quite liked spending quiet evenings at home reading her book while Lamorak would be sitting on his perch next to the fireplace. She quite liked seeing her family for Sunday dinner, and play with her little nephew. And she quite liked her long walks as she would let her mind wander, reflect over the things she had just read, or just life in general.

Amelia was on her way home from one of these longs walks, as she ones again was letting her mind wander, that is when she realized something strange.

That old house… at the very end of the street, practically standing in the woods itself with trees dramatically standing above it.

A warm light seemed to come from the window… Amelia halted. How could there be a light? No one lived there. For as long as she had lived in this town, which was her entire live… That house had been empty.

And yet, the warm light was floating from the window. Then… a shadow seemed to flicker against the curtains. It… seemed like a person. But it was impossible to tell if that person was male or female, young or old. It was just a shadow.

Amelia hesitated, but finally turned around to head home, it was late and she had to go to work tomorrow! Lamorak was probably also starting to get impatient for his evening snack, if Amelia didn't make it home soon he would fly out to look for her. And so she hurried home, as she walked through the front door to be greeted by a big grumpy owl, she had already forgotten all about that light coming from the window and the odd shadow.

It wouldn't remain forgotten for long though.


End file.
